


The Marvin trilogy

by Aesthetic___freckles



Category: Jason - Fandom, falsettoland - Fandom, falsettos, the lesbians from next door - Fandom, trindel - Fandom, whizzvin - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Sucide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic___freckles/pseuds/Aesthetic___freckles
Summary: The story of Marvin Richards from Falsettos.It stars with him as a 14 year old and ends with him at 48 years old.





	1. Marvin’s giddy seizures

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️BEWARE⚠️ This is all my head cannon on Marvin, some of this story does contain Abuse and suicide so please be careful and I use some stuff from Introusers and Faslettos because I have listened to both of them and I have a pretty good idea of his back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t want to feel this way, he doesn’t want to feel weird, but he does. He thinks he loves her but she makes him feel weird, he admires him but he doesn’t love him, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE⚠️ This is my second time writing, I wrote a story but deleted it because I hated it, hopefully I won’t hate this. please give me advice/criticism I really want to improve my writing and it would mean so much if you helped me with that so please and thank you   
Love,   
Alien

Outside was loud, obnoxious, and Marvin likes it that way. His friends waved him over and he sat next to the most beautiful girl in school, his girlfriend . Her name was Sis she had long blond hair and her smile was contagious, well for everyone else at least. Marvin would smile or laugh at her jokes to make her feel happy but they were never funny and he didn’t like it when she would put her hands on him, he didn’t like her touching in in anyway shape or form but he dealt with it because he loved her. 

Marvin looked around the courtyard students yelling sometimes throwing things then he saw Mr. Lake, Mr. Lake had gorgeous brown hair with hazel eyes and he had a scratchy beard and circle clear glasses, Marvin could look at him for hours but it made of feel weird, it made him feel wrong. Mr. Lake was talking to Mrs. Goldberg Marvin’s drama teacher. Marvin loved Mrs. Goldberg, well he decided he loved her. She had short curly brown hair he didn’t know what her eyes looked like because she always wore sunglasses and she would never take them off, never. 

“Ohh you looking at Mrs.Goldberg and Mr.lake!” One if friends Declan said “I heard they were caught having sex in Mr.Lakes room.” 

“What?” Sis asked in disbelief “Mrs.Goldberg would never do that! She isn’t like that.” Marvin didn’t say anything . Mr.lake? Have sex? With a...girl? The thought of that made Marvin feel all weird inside and he tried to stop thinking about it but the image in his head wouldn’t go away.

“Marvin, please tell me you don’t agree with this Baboonery!?” Sis asked him 

“Um, of course not. Mrs.Goldberg is way too stuck to have sex with anyone.” 

“See I knew you would agree with me!” Sis kissed his cheek and all his friends hollered. 

* * *

“Mr.Richards will you please do that scene, again” It was after school and Marvin had drama that day. He had drama with his girlfriend and this girl name Trina who looked at him weird when he said his lines. 

“Sure!” He gave his teacher a thumbs up. 

“Please, I beg of you, I understand that it was bad and I understand I shouldn’t have done it but-“ his scene partner walked forward and put her hands on the sides of his face “but-but please le-let me have a second chance.” He voice faltered Mrs.Goldberg but her head in her hands. 

“Water break!” She yelled at the top of her lungs “not for you Marvin Richards, I need to see you.” She said sternly. 

Marvin walked down the stairs of the stage to go to the seats where his drama teacher sat. 

“Come, come, sit down please,” Marvin sat next to her “Marvin, will you please explain that every time your partner touches you lose the confidence in your voice.” 

Marvin rubbed his hands on his pants “I’m-i’m not sure Mrs.Goldberg I just,” He paused, he didn’t want to say anything to make her question him “I don’t know, I’m sorry i’ll try to get better and calm my nerves I’m sorry.” 

“Marvin,” She said in a calm voice and put her hand on his knee “You don’t need to apologize for anything, ok” 

“O-ok” Marin got up very quick and walked away to get water “bye Mrs.Goldberg!” 

“Nice talking to your Marvin.” His teacher chewed on her pen as he walked away. 

Marvin got some water from the water fountain and when he turned around Sis was right in front of him.

“JESUS SHIT!” Sis had his back again the wall and started kissing his neck. 

“Babe, Babe, I-I’m not so sure we shou-“ she bit his ear “ow!” 

“Sorry!” She backed away so she could see his face clearly. Her face was red and she definitely had a weird sparkle in her eye that Marvin did not like “you just seemed nervous so I wanted to calm your nerves.” 

“How do you think _biting,_ is going to call my nerves!?” Marvin yelled 

“Sor-ry my friends gave me the idea.” Sis told Marvin rubbing her arm and looking down.

“You told your friends? Do-do they talk about us?” Marvin asked quickly 

“Well ya, if you friends know why can’t my friends know?” She asked calmly

“I don’t like people talking about us,” Marvin snapped “k?” 

“K, sorry, I’ll tell them not to tell anyone else.” She kissed him “I love you”

“I love you too.” He caressed her face “I think we have to go back now.” 

“Ok!” She smile and skipped back to rehearsals. Marvin trailed back and stopped when he was about to walk towards the door. He didn’t want people knowing, he didn’t want people asking, he didn’t want to feel...weird. 

* * *

“Thanks for the walking me home, you didn’t have to do that you know.” Marvin told Sis when they reached his front door.

“I knoowww, but I felt bad I had made you feel bad and didn’t help your nerves so I wanna help now!” Marvin chuckled and she looked at her watch on her wrist “Anyway I have to go, love ya!” She kissed his check and ran away. Marvin was smiling and as soon as he was about to open the door he smile faded into a frown.

He opened the door to his house and everything was the same, his mother was making food in the kitchen, she didn’t bother to say hello to him. His dad was passed out on the couch, Marvin didn’t like when he was awake so this was a relief. Then he got to him room upstairs and he saw his sister, the only thing getting him through this, the only person telling him that he was better alive then dead because if he was dead, she wouldn’t get to love him. 

“Hey dude,” she whispered “I made you something.” She motioned him to her room. Her room was purple with black paint splashed on them, her walls had drawings all over them and Polaroid pictures with family and friends on them. She showed Marvin a portrait she had done of the top of them based off of a Polaroid she had taken when they went to the fair. 

“Sophie, omg god,” Marvin said holding the painting up “this is amazing.”

“I knew you would like it! Now do you need help putting it up in your room?” Sophie asked walking to her drawer or things. 

“Wait, I can’t keep this, it’s too good!” 

“Dude, we live in the same house if I want it back I can just take it back,” She got nails and a hammer from her drawer “now let’s hang this sucker up!” 

They were hammering the nail in when their mom yelled. 

“WHOSE MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!” They paused and didn’t answer then they heard footsteps. Sophie ran to Marvin’s door and locked it and put her back against it, her and Marvin’s breathing was heavy. The door knob jiggled. “Open this door RIGHT NOW!” Their mother banged on the door. She banged again then they heard footsteps, this time instead of the footsteps coming closer they were fading away, their mother was going back to the kitchen. Sophie didn’t unlock the door but went back to Marvin and rubbed his shoulder and took a deep breath 

“Well, let’s hang this painting up.” They hung of the painting on his wall and hung out in his room till dinner, hopefully their mother would forget about the whole noise thing. 

They walked downstairs and saw their dad smiling. “We’re gonna watch TV and eat tonight, together!” Their dad smiles brightly and went to grab some plates and their mother was unfolding some tables, they went in the living room and she smiled fondly at both of them. It had been a month since they had eaten as a family, it was nice, the place felt warm and cozy now instead of cold and scary. 

They turned the TV on and they started eating, a romantic movie was on Marvin didn’t know which but he didn’t know that it was a romantic movie because the guy said ‘i’ll Always love you!’ to the girl who looked like her heart was broken. Marvin didn’t care about the girl and didn’t pay attention when she said her lines but when the guy was screen, Marvin’s full attention was towards him. He voice sounded so calm and sweet, he blue eyes had passion in them and Marvin couldn’t stop staring and he guessed, his family could see him staring. 

“Why are you staring at the boy so weird?” His dad asked.

Marvin got out of his trance “what?” He asked looking up at his father who was slowly standing up. 

“I said, why are you staring at the Guy differently then the girl.” He looked down at Marvin scowling. Marvin stammered, he didn’t know what to say then, he father slapped him. Marvin hit his head on the foldable table “no son of MINE is going to be a FAGGOT!” That word burned Marvin even though he had never heard it before, it hurt Marvin almost as much as his father’s slap did. 

Sophie knelt towards him “don’t touch him or i’ll Punish you.” Marvin starting crying and as soon as his dad saw he picked him up by the collar “you better stop crying or your sleeping outside!” He threw Marvin on the floor. Marvin wipes his eyes and got up off the floor shaking. His mother stepped behind his father. 

“Go to your room. Now.” She pointed her finger upstairs and Marvin walked to his room, his shoulders shaking “you too missy!” She pointed her daughter her ran upstairs. 

Marvin locked his door and went in the corner of his bed that was pressed against the wall. He heard a knock and he gripped his knees trying to quiet his sobs.

“Marvin, bro, you need to take your meds now, just-just reminding you.” He heard the sweet voice of his sister 

“Thanks.” His voice cracked. He looked at the pills near his desk and walked over to them slowly and opened the container and took 2, like always. He went back to his corner and began sobbing again. He went to sleep with his eyes red and his teeth not brushed and he wasn’t in his p.j’s.


	2. Set Those sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin never wanted this all he wanted was detention this, was not what he wanted at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING! This contains sex implications, self harm, suicide attempts, and depression! If you are not comfortable with this please don’t read!⚠️ This was based off of the Musical bootleg version of Set those sails I found on YouTube, this is my option on it, it’s also my option on marvin’s Giddy seizure’s because I’m not really sure what that’s about either so this is basically my view point of both of Those kinda, giddy seizures will have its own chapter hopefully. I’m writing this out as I go so you never know!

Marvin was sitting in the 2nd period, the period where almost all his friends were with him. They wouldn’t leave his bruise alone.

“You didn’t get that from a table! That’s not even possible!” Declan whisper-yelled

“Yes, it is a dude! I fell.”

“HOW!?” Max, Marvin’s friend yelled

“Mr.Love will you please pay attention and stop flirting with your friends,” their teacher said

“Ewwww! I’m a dude! He’s a dude! That’s gross!!” Marvin’s heart sank. He remembered last night, he wished he never looked at the guy he wished he could just feel normal when he looked at a girl and not bored out of his mind he wished that he felt grossed out or disgusted when he looked at a guy lovingly but he didn’t. He leaned over to his friend Noah

“is-is it gross to flirt with a guy?” Marvin whispered

“Well ya, it’s not normal. Why?”

“No reason.” Marvin looked dead inside he did cry himself to sleep.

“You ok dude?” Max asked Marvin smiled

“I’m a fine dude!” He said happily.

* * *

It was Marvin’s 6th period and he had never been happier. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. 

“Oh my god dude calm down!” Max said laughing

“Why would your cat do that tho!” Marvin said finally falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

“Mr.Richards!” His teacher yelled, “you have after school detention!” Marvin’s smiled faded

“wh-What?”

“You heard me, detention.”

“No-no please you- please you can’t do this you-you-you.”

“No more talking Mr.Richards, sit down in your chair and be quiet till the end of class.” Marvin sat back in his chair and put his hands through his hair. He had detention which was in Ms.Goldbergs room which wasn’t good at all.

* * *

“Hi Ms.Goldberg, how are you.” Marvin closer the door of the theater room

“I’m good, Have a seat.” Marvin sat in one of the desk set on the theater floor.

“Am- am I the only person who has detention?” Marvin set he bag down next to him and took out his homework

“Yes,” she sat on Marvin’s desk “yes you are isn’t that, weird?” She started unbuttoning her dress. Marvin looked up and freaked out.

“Um, Ms.Goldberg I uh- I think that detention is over now, right? Right!” Marvin sat up but Ms.Goldberg just pushed him back down.

“It’s only starting Marvin, you just got here.”

“Ms.Goldberg I don’t think we-” She kissed him. She kissed, Marvin felt like he was going to throw up like he was going to explode, he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings so he kissed her back which made him even more sick to his stomach. Marvin reached for her sunglasses but she slapped his hand away.

“No touching the glasses.”

“Why?” Marvin asked reaching for them again. She grabbed his wrist

“I said no touching the glasses, let’s continue.”

* * *

Marvin was in the bath trying to wash everything off, he felt wrong, it was wrong, why did he let her do that, I mean he wanted her to do that or did he. Marvin paused and looked at the bathwater he was in. It would be so easy to forget about all of this it would be so easy to just go under and forget, so that’s what he did. Marvin slowly ducked his body under the water and stayed there. 10 seconds, 30 seconds, 1 minute, he was under for so long he had to hold his body down from not going up then he heard.

“Marvin?” His sister knocked on the door “dinner’s ready, it’s in your room I know you don’t want to see mom or dad so I told them you were feeling sick and I put the food in your room k, I love you.”

Marvin resurfaced over the water breathing heavy, he looked at the door. “K got it, love you too!”

He drained the bath and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror just staring at himself, he looked at the razor. It would be easy, right?

“Fuck.” He muttered as he dropped the razor he got the band-aids from the cabinet and opened one up and put it on the fresh wound. He looked at it, he felt less pain, he felt less...worried. Although he wasn’t worried before he was just disgusted with himself but I guess the worry of being disgusted with himself felt a little, lighter. It was nice.

He ate dinner in silence and with his door locked, he was afraid someone would come in yell at him for being sick or some shit like that since he wasn’t.

He started doing his homework and eat and soon he started drawing, he put his plate on his window sill and just started drawing. He drew Mr.Lake, he drew Mr.Lake a lot he was pretty to Marvin he liked drawing him. His face was unique he also liked drawing his friend Declan, Max was nice and all but Declan had been Marvin’s friend since middle school and that says a lot because the ups and downs Marvin has with stupid mental shit.

Marvin reads a lot of books and most of them had the protagonist being this mentally ill person who most likely had depression and whenever something didn’t go their way they would stop taking their pills or when they did take their pills they said it made them feel ‘numb’ but Marvin would rather feel ‘numb’ then wanting to stop eating, cry all day, feel sick all the time, not want to get out of bed and lose emotion completely. At least with his pills, Marvin could feel happy. Sometimes Marvin would write in his sketchbook in his journal, today it was in his sketchbook, he wrote about his feelings about Ms.Goldberg he wrote what he wanted her to do what he thought was right, he had his eyes closed most of the time when Ms.Goldberg was doing her thing so he didn’t know what was going on but he thought he enjoyed it. This is what almost 14-year-old boys felt, right when a grown woman had se- gross he didn’t even want to think about it.

Marvin stopped writing and looked at his calendar on September 30, 1947. Tomorrow was Marvin’s birthday it was on Friday but he would most likely not go, his mom or dad would call in school and say he was sick or something or they were taking a vacation off for a weekend and tomorrow they were leaving, that’s what they usually did but this year might be different he didn’t know he was just happy he was Turing 14 tomorrow, that’s always exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you think this is good and please leave tips on how I can approve my writing, I always want to get better ✨💕


	3. How Marvin eats his breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s Marvin’s 14th birthday but no on cares besides his sister who isn’t a great cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Neglect, signs of depression, signs of self harm, and mental abuse⚠️ I’m glad you guys like my series so far, I’m not sure how long it will be but I’m glad you guys like it! Also give me criticism on how to improve my writing! 💕💕

Marvin woke up telling himself that today was gonna be great because well, it was his 14th birthday. He brushed his hair and got out of his p.js and into actual clothes, it was 6am because his brain was used to waking up at that time because his mom called him lazy if he didn’t wake up at that time.

He went out of his room to see if anyone was home, no one was which was weird. It was a Friday and none of his parents had work. He went over to his parents room and heard snoring.   
“Oh,” Marin whispered “their asleep.” Marvin ignorer his parents sleeping in late and went to go see if his sister was home. She wasn’t, she probably went to school, Sophie may look like a punk who didn’t like going to school and said ‘fuck You’ to her parents but she just liked that fashion style and she was the smartest student in all her classes so no wonder she didn’t skip a day. 

* * *

  
Marvin brushed his teeth and mostly stayed in his room till he heard some noise in the kitchen, it was most likely his birthday breakfast.   
Marvin went down stairs to see his mom making breakfast.   
“Sup,” She didn’t react she just, ignored him. His dad was in the living room and he said hi to him but he just ignored Marvin “what are you making?”

“Screw off,” He back off, did his mom really just say that to him “what did I say? Screw off, go to your room, I’m tired.” Marvin felt like crying but he tried to his his emotions. He went upstairs to his room and played some music on his record player. His sister got it for him for his 12th birthday and it had been the the best gift ever. He tried listening to music often but he has school so he couldn’t always which sucked because he loved the record player.   
He played “A charm of lullabies” by Benjamin Britten. It was one of Marvin’s favorite, he loved classical music it made him feel at ease and he definitely needed easing at the moment. He didn’t want his parents yelling at him so he turned the volume down a whole bunch and just laid down next to his record player and thought of all the happy moments with his family.

The time his sister got her face smashed in her birthday cake or the time dad fell while trying to ice skate. Ice skating was a family tradition they did, every Christmas morning after they opened their presents they would go ice skating they hadn’t done it in two years but his sister would sneak them both out so it could feel as if they were a family.   
It had been and hour and Marvin was starting to feel very hungry and...agitated. He went downstairs and the maid was there, the maid usually cane when they were all at work and now would be the time everyone would be out of the house but the only person out of the house was Sophie. The maid ignored Marvin as he asked multiple times if he could have breakfast, if he could eat anything but she just ignored him like his parents told her to.   
His dad was starting to get an angry look on his face as Marvin kept on asking if he could have his breakfast basically demanding it now but she wouldn’t listen. He threatened to shoot her but that didn’t work either she just looked at him like he a was going to be a psychopath when he grew up.   
“MARVIN!” He dad shouted, Marvin flinched and hit a drawer “WILL YOU SHUT UP!”   
“But-but I’m hungry and I want my-my breakfast you, bastard.” Everything in the house fell silent Marvin’s father walked up the him. Marvin was cornered he was backed up against the door he flinched into.   
Marvin’s father slapped him hard on the face he thought as if his dad slapped his head off but he didn’t he just left a nasty red spot on his face. It hurt twice as hard because the bruise was there, Marvin wanted to cry and just sob ok the floor but as soon as he showed some weakness his father started yelling at him again.   
“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA CRY!” His dad barked in his face “LIKE A BABY! DO IT CRY AND SEE WHERE IT GETS YA!!”   
“Mr.David,” the maid said “ i will be leaving now ok?” If looks could actually kill the maid would be on the floor. Marvin ran as fast as he could upstairs and locked his door as he heard footsteps pounding up to his room.   
“IF I HEAR CRYING I WILL BUST THIS DOOR DOWN AND BEAT. YOUR. ASS!!” Marvin covered his mouth as he hid in the corner of his room silently but surely crying his eyes out as he struggled to not let any sound out.

He took the band-aid off his arm and staring picking at the scab. It wasn’t as good as actually using the razor but it was close enough. Marvin looked around to see if he had anything in his room to simulate the same pain as using a razor, all he found was a rubber band.   
His wrist was very raw and very red but by the time he actually felt like he was starving he felt a tad bit better about the whole situation. Then his sister got home which dont get me wrong is a good thing but I don’t Marvin wanted his sister seeing his wrist being very red and it looked as if it had welts on it.   
Sophie knocked on the door. Marvin went over to unlock it and opened the door slowly.

“Hey marv,” she walked in the room “how’s it going?”

“Dad slapped me again and I haven’t eaten all day.”

“What!? All day? Like from 6 to 3??” all Marvin did was nod his head “you know they can’t do that right? You can call the police, wait I’m gonna do it.” 

“Wait please don’t, I chose not to eat.” Marvin grabbed her arm as she was about to go to the phone next to his door.

“Really?” He nodded “I don’t believe you but, do you want something to eat now?”   
“Sure could I have eggs with spinach on toast?”   
“Fancy mother fucker, sure,” she ruffled his hair “love you be back in a giffy!” She went downstairs and as soon as his sister went out of his room his mother walked in.”   
“Hi sweetie, how are you?”

“I’m fine, why.”   
“I just wanted to make sure David didn’t hurt you that bad,” she caressed her son’s face “you know that he loves you more then anything right,” Marvin didn’t answer “I love you, he never wants to hurt you he just wanted you to know what the rules are in this house baby.”   
Marvin almost started crying but because his dear old dad told him that he would be a baby if he cried he kept his tears down in his throat “it seems like he doesn’t really love me.”   
“Oh honey but he does he loves you more than anything, you would never tell anyone that we don’t love you, right? because that would make me so sad” he didn’t want to make his mom sad he loved her, more than anything and she never lies to him so if she says his dad loves him, he loves him.

“No mommy I would never tell anyone because I love you.”

“Aww thank you sweetheart. I should be going I think your father is calling me.” As she walked out of Marvin’s room and down the stairs Marvin’s mother had the most wicked smile ever as she sat next to her husband who had abused and neglected their children but she was happy he did that. Children in her eyes were pest and did what they were told when they were asked and they should stay in line and when something bad happens, they shut their mouth and tell no one. 

* * *

Sophie walked back upstairs with a plate of food in her hands, eggs with spinach on toast.   
“Hey little dude. I finally made you the food sorry it took so long I’m not the greatest at food stuff.”   
“It’s ok, it looks good,” He took the plate and started eating, it was terrible but he didn’t want to hurt his sisters feelings so he told her “its the best breakfast ever, I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she looked at his face there were still some red marks from the slap “i can’t believe she would just let dad do that to you.”   
“I can read her like a book,” Marvin said eating a piece of the burnt toast “they paid her to shut up.” Sophie started giggling.

“You wouldn’t read that type of book anyway.” She said while still giggling 

“God, I’m gonna kill her when I’m older.”   
“That’s our one unspoken vow, k!”   
“K!” Marvin ate the last of his toast and it was around 8 ish so he got ready for bed and said goodnight to his sister.   
“I love you.” She kissed his forehead as he retreated out of his big sisters room.

“Love you too!” He went back in his room and fell asleep. Hey today was kinda a good day besides the whole father being a dick thing but Marvin was also kinda a dick, demanding stuff, hope that doesn’t come back to bite him in the butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say that was the longest chapter but honestly idk. Thank you for all the support and I know that a lot of people might not like version of Marvin because I making a backstory (not excuse) on why he was such and ass in act 1 of falsettos but I’m glad you guys like it!!💕💕  
P.s tell me if i have any spelling errors pleas!!


	4. High school ladies at 5’clock/ The rape of Mrs.Goldberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin doesn’t like it when girls touch him in the halls or when his drama teacher gives him weird looks so, he tries his best to come up with a work inside his mind to make this seem more normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Involves sexual themes, self harm, manipulation, abuse, and “rape”⚠️ Please tell me if I missed any I’m writing this after I finished the actually fanfic.   
I think this one is pretty long I would say I worked on it for so long it has to be long. Also sorry for not posting for frequent I write theses stories has soon as I can but their also so far apart from each other. As writing this I found one spelling mistake if you find anymore please tell me and I will fix it!

Hi Marvin didn’t really love girls he loved Sis and Mrs.Goldberg but besides that girls didn’t seem any different to him, they were all the same. Marvin didn’t like that so he tried to come up with a fake world in his mind, the girls were disposable and they talked all the same, they were like wind up dolls that you could use at your will and when your done you could throw them away. The girls in his drama class would wait hand on foot for Marvin and that made his fake world even more real to him.   
He could control the girls, until he couldn’t. He had told Sis not to talk about their relationship with any of her friends but I guess Sis didn’t listen. The way he found out was a bit odd.

“So,” Declan said “ have you and sis, screwed yet?” He whispered the last part

“what?”

“Ya know, have you have Sis dont he dirty yet?”   
  
“WHAT!?” Marvin yelled which resulted in a few people looking at him weirdly in the hallway “we’re 14 why would we?”

“I was just, wondering.” Declan snickered

“fucking weirdo.” Marvin said head-locking his friend

“du-de!” Declan squeezed against it and almost fell backwards if Marvin hadn’t caught him.

“Um- I should get to class.” Declan brushed himself off.

“That sounds like- like a good idea dude ya.” They walked quickly away from each other. 

Marvin felt weirdly happy after that happened and he didn’t like it. Why did holding his best friend make him feel almost content. Why did holding his best friend make him happier than he has in weeks? Marvin just ignored it and continued with his day which was super weird.   
  
Through out the day people would ask him, if he really liked rain, if he liked snow, if he ever screwed Sis, if he ever drank, if he ever touched Sis, all of these things Marvin made Marvin super uncomfortable and he only answered a few but one question in particular no one could finish they would “are you better than-“ then they would start laughing and not be able to finish their sentence.   
All of these things were connected to Sis somehow, he didn’t know how but he just felt it in his gut.

Finally it was drama, so Marvin decided to ask Sis why everyone was asking him questions. She was fixing her hair by the mirror next to the dressing room.   
  
“Hey Sis,” Marvin said approaching his girlfriend “I uh wanted to ask you a question.”   
“Shoot.”   
“Why is everyone asking me questions about me,” he paused waiting for her answer which never came “like “do you really like snow.” Or “have you ever drank?”   
She stopped doing her hair and she had a look of dread in her eyes “I have no idea what your talking about, maybe their just random questions. Why did you ask me?”

Marvin looked at her with a stone cold look “because everyone who has asked me is friends with you so I guessed you have to do something with it.”   
“Are you accusing me of something.” Sis said turning around to look at her angry boyfriend 

“Yes Sis, yes I am.”   
“Well I didn’t do anything”. She started walking away.

Marvin grabbed her arm “you told them about us didn’t you!?”  
“They asked questions and I answered them,” she struggles against Marvin’s grip which was starting to tighten “I didn’t want to seem rude!”

“Does it look like I give a fuck!?” He tightened his grip and his short nails were starting to dig into her skin “when I tell you something fucking LISTEN!!”  
She ripped her arm away from him and the spots where his nails were started to bleed she went to punch him but he kicked her leg and grabbed a chair that was on a stack next to the mirror she was using and raised it above her head.

“I’M SORRY!” She whimpered as she cover her head with her arms and started to shake. Marvin lowered the chair and stared at Sis in disbelief, he just did that, he just made his girlfriend cower in fear and cry. He just fucking did that to his girlfriend.   
“Holy shit baby I’m so sorry,” He went on the ground next to her and held her in his arms “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to lash out like that.” She cried some more and Marvin felt heartbroken as she hugged Marvin and cried into his shoulder. Drama class wasn’t fun after that, he kept getting weird looks from Mrs.Goldberg and Sis wouldn’t look him in the eye, what the fuck had he done?

Marvin grabbed his pack pack ready to leave but Mrs.Goldberg put her hand on his shoulder.  
“Your going so soon, we have ‘practice’ lines if you wanted to?”   
Marvin squirmed out of her hand and told her that he was ok and ran out of the room. He stopped, maybe it was a good idea to go back into the room and let Mrs.Goldberg do what she wanted to do. He wanted to get the look sis gave him and the feeling he felt when he caught Declan and maybe Mrs.Goldberg could get rid of those things. He backtracked and started walking towards his drama teachers room and when he got to the door knob he started feeling sick like he wasn’t supposed to do this but he kept telling himself that it was ok that it was right that he was supposed to do this, a man and a women nothing else and nothing different. 

“Actually Mrs.Goldberg, could I practice lines with you I don’t really know mine and I want to audition for the lead.” Marvin said as he walked into the drama room 

“Oh Marvin,” her voice sounded soothing and calm and, seductive “that sounds like a wonderful idea.” The walk back to Marvin’s house was a mixture of emotions but one emotion he told himself not to feel was sadness he didn’t want to seem weak even tho no one would see him. 

“What are you doing here so late?” His mom asked as she was cooking dinner.

“I had to help put things away after a skit.” Marvin trudged up his stairs and let his back pack fall on the ground of his room when he reached him room. He took out his journal and started writing “The rape of Mrs.Goldberg.” Ya it was a fucked up title but that was what Marvin was feeling at the moment. He still didn’t know exactly what Mrs.Goldberg was doing when they were “practicing lines” but he knew that it had to do something was between his knees? Or something along the lines of that. He went with it anyway.   
He wrote an entire skit focusing on him and Mrs.Goldberg basically “having sex” and him asking her if he can see her eyes which Marvin didn’t understand why she didn’t want him to, maybe it for her dignity. Having sex with 14 year old song the breasted thing in the world. He wrote about him and Mrs.Goldberg because in all honesty he was trying to convince himself he was straight which would bite him in the ass later on in life. He really needed to see a therapist but his parents probably wouldn’t get him one. The more he wrote the more he dug into his feelings, he was somewhat understanding how messed up the way his mom talked to him and told him not tell any one that they “didn’t love him” when they really did, she was fucking manipulating him and he didn’t even notice. He was crying when he wrote the last scene of the skit, scene seven he wrote that he had somehow gotten Mrs.goldberg’s glasses and was wearing them. 

Marvin had snuck into the drama room on the way to 4th period to ask Mrs.Goldberg and important question “do you want my telephone number?” She looked at him like he was crazy.

“No I don’t want it, go on to your classes Marvin.” He felt somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to give it to her(he had asked in the first place because that’s what people who have sex do, right?) he didn’t want to feel relieved so he told himself that he basically had a breakup with Mrs.Goldberg since she don’t want his telephone number. In reality that made him even more happy that he didn’t have to deal with her anymore and their “practicing of lines.” Mrs.Goldberg would always make weird noises when they were “practicing lines” so he just went with it even tho he didn’t feel anything. On his way to forth period he passed by Declan and his best friend gave him a note when Marvin asked what it was Declan didn’t answer him and just kept walking to his 4th period. 

Marvin looked at the note in class he was afraid to open it what it said like “hey you look at dudes weird I no longer your friend.” Or “I know you did some weird shit w/ the drama teacher, your weird dude.” Neither of those options were good. He finally decided to open it and it told him to meet in the gym after school, huh, good thing drama wasn’t meeting up that day. That was also an excuse to not see Mrs.Goldberg. For some reason Marvin’s heart fluttered when he read the note and it made him feel all happy inside which wasn’t good not good at all and Marvin hated it wirh a burning passion.   
It was 3:39 when Marvin got out of 6th period usually it was around 3:15 or literally 3 but today his world history teacher decided to give them a fucking lecture on why talking is the worst thing you could do a school, which was stupid because he was talking. But when Mr.Mill finally told them they could be dismissed he ran towards the gym and when he got there he was out of breath, for a kid in high school he was pretty out of shape.   
  
“Hey marv,” Declan said rocking back and fourth on the balls of his feet “you can put your backpack on the bleachers, follow me.” Marvin followed what Declan has told him and followed him into a storage closet thing.   
“What are we doing he-“ Marvin was cut off but Declan pushing him up against a wall.   
“Marvin I have come to terms with how I’m feeling but I need to know if your feeling the same way.”   
“What the fuck do you mean?” He was in shock because his best friend just pushed him against to a wall and his face was really close to Marvin’s face.

“I know you have a girlfriend but the way you look at me and other guys I just need to know, do you like me?” Marvin’s heart stopped did Declan like boys? What if this was a trick? Are there other people here? Is Marvin ‘bout to get roundhouse kicked in the nose by his dad for saying yes or no. Maybe marvin didn’t have to say it. So all he did was nod his head and I guess that was a sign because Declan immediately starting making out with him.   
Marvin’s heart exploded he was in bliss. He felt as if nothing could ruin this moment, this felt right, it felt so right. This was nothing like Mrs.Goldberg this was so much more better. He obviously kissed back and the whole make out session ended with Declan putting his hand on Marvin’s chest and the both of them just rested their foreheads on each other’s as everything else seemed to fade away. 

“Does this mean we’re a thing now?” Marvin asked 

“You’re ok with cheating on Sis?” Declan replied looking worried 

“She never made me feel anything, I faked my emotions around her.”   
Declan kissed him and him and Marvin was officially dating Declan behind Sis’s back which would bite him in the ass during sophomore year. 

* * *

Marvin went home with a full heart and a hickey on his neck from his new boyfriend. When his mom saw the hickey she flipped out and started yelling at him which made Marvin’s dad start yelling and both of them were yelling and Marvin was in his room slapping a rubber band against his wrist. He just wished that everything his parents did didn’t make him so sad. He looked at his pills and told himself that he needed them to feel stuff but it was so easy to just not take them.   
Down stairs he heard he yelling get louder.   
“DONT YOU TALK TO BE LIKE THAT DAVID!”   
“THEN DONT YELL JESSIE!” A glass shattered and the house went quiet, it was like that for a long time and it never changed even when Marvin was about to go to bed and Sophie snuck into his room to talk to him. He covered up the welts on his arm pretty well and Sophie didn’t notice them but she sure did notice him hiding his arms but she said nothing of it.

“Hey bro,” she sat on the bed and whispered “how are you?” She messed with his hair.   
“I’m ok, why is dad so mean?”   
“I don’t know, all I know is that mom and dad are both major asses and shouldn’t be our parents.”   
“What?” Marvin pushes away to look at his sister “even mom? Mom is fine, why don’t you like her?” Sophie looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
“Marv, buddy, mom is a grade A manipulator. She makes people feel bad and guilty for what she did.”   
“ So when she said she loved me?”

Sophie looks down on the bed not wanting to talk to her little brother and tell him the truth about their parents. He already knew so much because his dad was pretty easy to read. I mean he abused his kids mentally and physically he was a dick and no one should like him and the worst part is he had no reason to be a dick he just was.   
Their mom was harder to read because she was a manipulator, you never really knew what she was feeling or why she was a certain way. You may think that Jessie Marvin ans Sophie’s mom is a sociopath or a narcissist but she’s neither surprisingly. Their mom was just a pile full of garbage that made everyone depend on her and she wanted everyone to love her so they would depend on her and she would be the center of attention, 

Sophie could tell what was happening with Marvin, he was being influenced by his parents and the side effects were terrible. She saw the blood on the razor when Marvin first cut himself, she saw the welts on his wrist from slapping the rubber band against his wrist, she heard about what had happened between Sis and Marvin how marvin has snapped and almost threw and chair on Sis, she heard how Marvin threatened the maid she saw what was happening to her baby brother but she was too scared to do anything about it. She was afraid that he would snap on her if she brought it up and if your afraid of your own brother he needs some help. Sophie hated the silence between the two of them so she asked.

“Wanna play a board game? Or and then.” she asked, Marvin loved chess but I bet he wasn’t really in the mood more chess.  
“And then sounds fun, do you want to start?”  
“Sure!” Sophie ans her little brother Marvin made this whole story with this dude who cheated on his wife and and the wife got married to his physiatrist the dude had two lesbian neighbors the dude also had a boyfriend which when Marvin asked if she mean boy-friends or boyfriends she just laughed and said “Idk” the dude lived a happy life with his boyfriend and everyone was happy.   
  
“Why’d you make the ending happy? You usually make them scary or sad.” Marvin asked 

“Idk I just felt like the story should be happy,” Sophie replies “do you have a problem with that?”   
“No, I was just curious,” Marvin pinches his sister’s arm “loser.”   
“Your the loser, LOSER!” She punched back and they started having a pillow fight.

The pillow fight lasted till Marvin had to go to bed and that’s when Sophie did the fatal blow and hit Marvin so hard in the face with the pillow he almost fell off the bed.

“Jesus Christ!” Marvin laughed-yelled “are you trying to kill me?” They both laughed for a while and Sophie helped him up. They both brushed their teeth together and when Sophie said goodnight to him she hugged him so hard it almost cut off blood flow.   
“Never, please never stop being happy and young and handsome, please.” She sounded like she was about to cry.   
“You ok?” Marvin pulled back to look at his sister. She nodded and hugged him one last time before closing her door. 

In her closet she had two suit cases packed with everything she would ever need if she ever ran away but since Marvin was in her life she never wanted to do that. She couldn’t leave Marvin in this shit hole of a house and tell him “good luck not trying to get murdered by dad!” And slam the door in his face. She couldn’t bring herself to do it she loved Marvin and didn’t want anything to hurt him, he meant the world to her. Her parents weren’t always like this, typical story dad got drunk, mom got drunk, both became totally fucktards and the kids suffer, every coming of story ever. She thinks about the suitcases a lot wonders what it would be like to run away with Marvin and start a new life, maybe they could kill a dude and dye their hair and become proper bandits. Her fake life with Marvin sounded pretty cool but he would never want to go. In Marvin’s eyes his mother was a saint and did nothing wrong she loved him but deep down inside Sophie knew how their mom really felt about them she knew that her little bother’s heart would break if he really knew what when on in his mom’s head when she talked to her kids. She didn’t fucking lover her kids she used them for her own good and dad wasn’t any better.   
Sophie had after crying silently as she laid down in her bed thinking about her her family and what it has become. She sobbed until she got a headache and tried to cover her mouth, it hurt it really did having a family like this. Having parents that don’t give a fuck about you and a bother so innocent that he believes everyone should get a chance. She went under the covers trying to not to cry again even though her throat told her to just let it out, she couldn’t she hid it she pushed deep down until it felt gone but the feeling never went away, if she ever started thinking about her life for one second she wouldn’t be able to stop her crying.   
She wished things were different but she can’t worry about that now, she had a baby brother to look after as he’s trying to find himself in this world of non-accepting people and jackasses like their dad. 


	5. Everything is going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the middle of summer and Marvin Is on his way to sophomore year of high school. Everything is ok for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Self harm, cursing, internalized homophobia, child abuse, leaving someone, abuse towards friends⚠️ Hello everyone I hope you having a great day! This chapter is a little softer then most because I really need a happy Marvin rn because I’m in a bad place rn mentally and Marvin makes me happy so I making him happy. Also jk I got sad in the middle of this and mad it kinda sad, god I hate myself

* * *

“I wonder what college is gonna be like man.” Marvin was laying down in his sisters room playing with his hair which was only getting longer. Declan had said that he liked Marvin with his long hair and didn’t want him to cut it so when his mom mentioned a haircut he would shoot down the possibility.   
His sister would be moving out of their little house and into a dorm room in about a year which was frightening because Marvin would lose his only and favorite sister. Sophie kept telling him everything was going to be okay and they would still keep in touch but that was hard to believe when the college your sister wanted to go to was all the way in Florida, like what the fuck dude?   
“Man i dont know, why?” Sophie who was lying her back twisted her body weirdly she she could look at her brother “you worried I’m gonna become all snobby and never talk to you again?”   
“You didn’t need to rub it in dude.” Sophie gasped and poked her brother in the stomach and ruffled his hair.   
“I’m not gonna be snobby, I’m gonna keep in contact with you I promise!   
“Ya whatever.” They started play fighting in the the room till Marvin’s hair got pulled and they stopped. Sophie rubbed his brothers head and they sat there in silence just enjoying each others company. Marvin had found Sophie’s packed luggage at the beginning of summer and they had a big fight about it because he couldn’t believe she wanted to leaver their parents and then she called their parents assholes and Marvin got even more mad but now their ok and they settled it out. Sophie isn’t going to leave anytime soon and because of how mad and betrayed Marvin looked when he found the suitcases she would never leave him.   
  
Marvin’s life had gotten a bit better, him and Declan were happy being together even though they were lying to everyone at least they were happy and that’s the only thing that mattered. He cut it off with Mrs.Goldberg because she said “her body wasn’t his to hold” even though she was the one touching him it didn’t make any sense but Marvin was just happy they cut it off. She did give weird looks every now and then as if to say “I’ll never regret what we did together” and that shook Marvin to his core. Sis and him were still together which didn’t make any sense since he did threaten her with a chair he was surprised when she didn’t leave him a week later. Sis was only happier and Marvin was too but it wasn’t because of Sis. He did summer football and he thinks he gonna continue in sophomore year but he isn’t sure because a ton of girls have been all flirty with him because of it and that made Marvin feel really weird.

Marvin left his rubber band method for full force self harm with a razor and his skin showed it. He had scars all over his arms and some on his legs and no one seemed to notice or they did and just said nothing about it. Sophie has gotten quiet a few times when she grabbed his arm while she was laughing but she quickly recovered and began talking again. Life had become ok again and that was a good thing but it was only gonna get worse and then it was gonna get better then worse like some sort of twisted rollercoaster Marvin is forced to ride 24/7 and he hated it.   
  
Marvin had taken up art and writing, well he always loved writing but drawing and paint was some what new. He had a sketchbook but he never really used it and only really used it for notes or skits he writes. He had drawn all he friends and Sophie and he entered an art contest during the summer and got first place which was super exciting for Marvin because it gave him something to do when he was home and his only other choices were to do self harm or lay in bed and question his existence. Marvin was diagnosed with severe depression that could affect his daily life and makes him want to end it all but he takes pills so he produces more happy chemicals but he hasn’t been taking them as often as he’s supposed to which results in his self harming which he doesn’t want to do it but it makes him feel better. Marvin doesn’t choose not to take his pills like that one time his mom started seeing things like “mental illness isn’t real” and “people with mental illnesses are faking” and now she thinks Marvin is faking his depression which isn’t good for him because she hides his pills. Marvin thinks she is secretly taking them because when he finds them their are less then there were before which’s could only be if someone took them. Now before you, yes you the person reading this, before your like “oh it’s just another case of the person with depression starts getting really sad when anything bad happens” and I absolutely hate those types of stories their so stupid and makes no sense because no one would fake depression and people with it don’t want to kill themselves when the smallest inconvenience happens. Marvin doesn’t want to have depression, Marvin wishes he didn’t cut himself but he has no self control because he is only 14 and his brain is still growing, Marvin wanted to wake up in the morning and want to get out of bed but he couldn’t, he didn’t want this but he has it and he has not control of it which makes him stupid angry and want to break everything and scream his lungs out.   
  
Speaking of other things about Marvin, he basically found out he has anger issues because almost hitting your girlfriend with a chair when she talks to other people about your relationship isn’t what normal people do. Also multiple times he has almost or threatened to throw a knife at the maid and one time he actually did it and it cut her hair. He found a gun and threatened to shoot her if he didn’t make him food which again isn’t what normal people do. Before you complain that I’m giving Marvin to many mental issues don’t blame me blame William Finn because it shows in “In Trousers” and “Falsettos” that Marvin has some type of depression and anger issues and this is my version of his story.   
  
Besides all that Marvin Richards is still pushing and waking everyday to see his life isn’t that shitty. He hasn’t called Declan his boyfriend and he refused to because “he wasn’t gay, he didn’t like dudes” because he was in denial and didn’t want his father to hate him even more. Declan had tried many times to make Marvin say “boyfriend” while he was talking about Declan and it almost worked one time but Marvin caught himself and almost killed Declan like actually almost killed him. He grabbed him by the throat and began yelling at him telling him “are your serious” and “do you want me to get killed?” Declan was losing more air but the second and Marvin finally let go but not beside saying.

“If you ever fucking tried that again I won’t let go.” Marvin let his partner go but he also pushed him which made Declan go off balance and fall.

“I’m sorry i didn’t mean to get you so mad,” Declan rubbed his throat and almost started crying “I’ll-I’ll never do it again ok.” He stammered. Marvin knelt next to the boy next to him and caressed his face and looking all caring even though seconds ago he had threatened to kill him. Marvin’s partner ignored it because he loved him and would do anything for him even if Marvin didn’t love him. Because he didn’t get attention from his parents he craved it and loved it when he got it which slowly but surely developed into a superiority complex which isn’t that good for a 14 year old but it wasn’t that bad, just wait until he’s older he does some messed up shot because he craves attention. 

* * *

For all of you wondering how the play went it went amazing! Marvin was Columbus because having sex with your drama teacher helps you out a bit. The play was called “How America Got It’s Name” which isn’t a very exciting title but hey it’s a high school play about history you aren’t really gonna get much better. Marvin’s parents couldn’t and didn’t want to come but his sister did and she made fun of him a bunch about it. She even got to meet Sis who she liked a lot which kinda got Marvin super sad because that means if he breaks up with her then it’s gonna be worse cause his sister is probably gonna be sad about it.   
They preformed the play at the beginning of summer because they had really worked all year long on it even tho it was only like and hour but Marvin somewhat understood, he was the only one in drama that took it seriously everyone else just took it for extra credit in school which means that they didn’t really care. Marvin got more into writing which made his English teacher really happy she said his essay was the best she had ever seen which really brightened Marvin’s whole week. Then to top it all off his teacher entered him into a writing competition which he didn’t know she was doing until she told him he got second place! He wrote a letter to his art teacher who he dearly loves because he is the sweetest old man ever and everyone loves him about the art contest he was in, he was super proud of him and even more proud when he heard he got first place! His art teacher even gave him one of his old works it’s titled “The Man and the Flower” it shows a surprisingly good-looking man covered in flowers looking towards the sky, Marvin had hung it up in his bedroom which was completely covered in either unfinished art pieces or unfinished writing drafts. Sometimes he would look over at his drafts and draw the characters he made for them and staple it to the draft, his parents (mostly his dad) didn’t really like his room looking like this so one night when his mom had a bad day she ripped one of the art pieces Sophie had made for him and in retaliation he slapped her in the face and called her a bitch which only resulted in his dad forcing him to sleep outside which wasn’t super nice since they had a ton of mosquitoes that night.   
  
Marvin got up from his sister floor and brushed his hair out of his eyes “I’m gonna go in my room it’s kinda getting late we also have school tomorrow so,” he looked at her and shrugged but before leaving the room he told her “I love you so much and I would trade my life for yours.”   
“Don’t day that god your so morbid, I love you too loser” he shut the door and brushed his teeth and did the whole nightly routine before getting into bed and wishing that his sister didn’t have to go to college because honestly it sucked ass. He just stared at his ceiling curled up in his blankets and just thought about diff things like what if he was William Shakespeare or if he had a wife and a kid or he was an elf who had keys all over his face and was blind and his only way of seeing things was through the keys on his face. Now that one Marvin had to remember so he could write it down. Marvin had strange thoughts, sometimes about love others about death sometimes about both. He wondered what things would be like if his parents loved him and he was in a healthy environment and his only source of happiness in his house wasn’t just from one person but from his whole family. He thinks of hips and legs but they aren’t women’s they’re men’s and Marvin hates thinking like that. He hates how his brain works and why he is attracted to men because he isn’t, he wishes he didn’t have to feel this way because he doesn’t like men he doesn’t at all but sometimes, god sometimes the way Declan looks at him just gets him all weird inside and he didn’t like it. He wishes he wasn’t... gay because he isn’t obviously only gross people are gay and he ain’t gross. He doesn’t fantasize about men’s lips and legs and body and face and hair and all that, he doesn’t wish that a man would just hold him and he would feel safe he definitely doesn’t wish that. But the big thing he definitely doesn’t wish for is a man to love him for who his is, jackass and all he just wants a man to love him that all he wants, but he definitely doesn’t wish that. Never in his life.

Marvin tried to stop caring about that because, everything and absolutely everything was gonna be alright. 


	6. Why are you doing this!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a rough week for Marvin and then him and his sister Sophie decided to do something exciting but it might have been the wrong move. Then things change big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️parental abuse, homophobia, running away, abuse in relationships, depression, self harm ⚠️ HEY GUYS! I’m a little happier but I had to put some weird angst stuff because I want to and your not my mom so. I hope you guys like it and please give me criticism on how I can improve my writing! Love you!✨✨

First, there are rumors that Marvin is gay so Sis his girlfriend breaks up with him because “she can’t be with someone who might be gay” Marvin got super mad with her and slapped her and threatened her so now she is scared of him. Second, Declan found out what he did to Sis so he “broke up” with Marvin even though they weren’t dating in the first place.   
Everything was a shit show right now and Marvin needed a getaway so that’s what his sister Sophie did. She had noticed Marvin had been a little off and tense so she packed some bags stole some money from her parent's bank account and told Marvin to get up in the middle of the night and meet in the living room 

Marvin sat at the kitchen table and right across from him was the living room. Their house was pretty small so everything was sorta cramped in beside the main bedroom. Marvin looked at the couch in the living room, it was a nice blue and had some stains now and then but it was a pretty couch, it held a ton of memories. Now Marvin could never look at that couch the same way again. Sis his now ex-girlfriend had come over when Marvin's parents were out for the night and his sister was sleeping over at a friend's house so he had the house to himself. Sis was a virgin and Marvin was also, Mrs.Goldberg may have been gross but she never took his virginity, he never, penetrated anything gross, anyway they were both virgins and one of them was disgusted by women so when Sis said that they should do it Marvin's brain blacked out and he had no idea what was going on until he "woke up" with Sis fixing her self up and he was dazed. 

He now saw the couch as a red color, the color of hate. He hated that night so he associated it with the color and the couch. 

Sophie came downstairs with multiple bags "Sup loser ready to go and have the best time of your life?" she asked handing him a bag and getting some bottles of water. 

"Well, duh but what exactly are we doing?" he asked "I mean it's not like you to something like this. You okay?" he stood next to her with a worried expression on. 

She came out from the fridge and closed it "Dude I'm fine, we're just gonna a little fun," she gave him a water bottle and put her hand on his shoulder. The sudden jester made Marvin flinch and he almost moved out of her grip before he remembered it was his sister and she would never hurt him. "I noticed you seemed a little off and I haven't seen Sis around the house lately so I wanted to take you on a trip so you could let go, why can't I just be nice to you and you not question it?" he laughed and put his hand atop of his sister's. He loved her and it baffled him whenever his parents or she brought up college and her leaving this tiny house of theirs. She took her hand of his shoulder and motioned him to follow her, so he did. 

Sophie had just gotten a new car at the beginning of her Sophomore year and had taken him everywhere because she loved her new car so much. It was a 1949 ford custom and it was a blue color. Sophie put their stuff in the trunk of the car and told Marvin to sit in the back. 

"Oh come on, seriously?! I'm 14 I should sit in the front." He whined. "How come you get to sit in the front?" Sophie looked at him as she was about to get into the driver's seat of the car.

"I don't want to tell you how stupid that question was,"

"I know." 

"But you're sitting in the front because if we get into a crash I don't want you to die, I love you too much loser." he scoffed and got into the backseat of the car and his sister got into the front seat. Since it was the middle of the night Marvin really couldn't see anything through the window beside the outline of certain trees. Even though everything was a dark blue and black color it looked beautiful. The stars were so bright it looked as if they were a few feet away from him and if the trees weren't blocking the car sometimes the moon would shine on the car and his sister's face and his face and the entire car and it was amazing. Marvin had never really paid attention to the stars or the galaxy because it frightened him and he thought that if he didn't look at it it wouldn't scare him but as he was looking at the stars and the moonlight he realized he had been missing something beautiful. Sometimes the smell of the earth and trees would come into the car and it made Marvin feel as if he was outside on a picnic blanket just loving life. When these moments did happen he would close his eyes and think of the happy things in life like his sister and even though he felt disgusted and nauseated when Sis would get all touchy and romantic on him but he really enjoyed the small moments like how her laugh was contagious and how one time in middle school she was a cheerleader for the football team and thought the game was boring so she started a riot and almost got arrested. He thought about how at the beginning of freshman year she put makeup on all the boys in her life science class and it became a small tradition for each month. Thinking about the happy moments with Sis made him wish he didn't ruin their relationship with his anger issues or the rumors that he might be gay, he wished he broken up with her in a friendly way and he wished _he _should have broken up with her instead of the other way around. 

Sis was a sweet girl but she acted like a typical "mean girl" and she said the wrong things in some moments, like their breakup. She was harsh and straight to the point Marvin just wishes she would have still been his friend so they can still have fun moments. As he looked out into the ever-expanding universe that was the stars he got sadder remember every happy moment with his friends that he threw away with his anger issues. 

a big board with lights on it was shining in front of the car as it slowly came to a stop. The board was attached to a small diner called Tasty Diner, Marvin went here once when he was a little kid, it was about 5 hours from their house. Sophie took the keys out of the car, unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Marvin got out his sister locked the car. "why are we here it like," he looked at his watch and almost tripped "it's like 3 am" 

"Well I'm hungry and we didn't breakfast so this is the next best thing." They walked into the diner and the smell of pie and ketchup hit them both in the face, it was a weird combination so it almost made Marvin gag.

They sat down and in about 10 minutes a waiter came over to take their order but when she looked at Marvin she seemed a little off.

"loser," Sophie nudged her brother's arm because he was dozing off and needed to order. "what do you want to eat?" 

"Oh, two waffles with grapes and blackberries with a plain bagel with cream cheese." he told the waiter who didn't ask if he wanted a drink so he just told her "and can I have just water, thank you." she hummed a goodbye and went on her way.

"she was a bitch," Sophie whispered to the boy sitting in front of him and he flicked her arm.

"you can't say that!"

"why not?! She was, she didn't even talk to you, that's rude." that made the boy laughed but then he started thinking. The waiter was pretty rude to Marvin but he was dozing off so maybe she was giving him payback because she thought he was being rude but that was stupid, why would you be mad a someone for dozing off. 

In the corner of Marvin's eye, he saw the same waiter talking to another waiter and pointing at him. The waiter who took their order had a mean looking face on, maybe she knew their family and didn't like them, but then she would have been a jerk to Sophie too. Marvin was super confused until he looked at the waiter's face and focused on it.

Marvin gasped "Holy shiiii," he trailed off.

"What? What? What happened?" 

"that's," he tried to hide his face "that's Sis's mom, she probably told her bad stuff about me, fuckkkk." he had cussed in front of his sister but he was stressed so he didn't care about what he was saying at the moment. 

"oh shit, mom's can be mean to ex-boyfriend's when a breakup happens. One of my friend's mom full on threatened one of her kid's exit was so scary."

"not helping."

"oh shit sorry, umm." she opened and closed her mouth as if she was trying to say something "maybe you can wait in the car and I can get the food and we can eat in the car." 

"that sounds like a good idea." Marvin hurried out of the diner with the keys to the car in his hand and rushed out the diner with his ex-girlfriend's mom staring daggers into his back, he could almost feel them.

* * *

As he waits in the car for his breakfast his wonders what Sis told her mom, maybe that he was might be gay, people hate gay people. Maybe she told her about how he almost hit her over the head with a chair or how he yelled at her a lot and didn't like touching her, maybe she told her that he a mean nasty person a person that shouldn't be alive a person that as done terrible things to innocent people, a bad person. Marvin paused his thoughts as he felt tears fall down his face onto his clothes and his head starting her hurt, he was a bad person. Marvin would have burst into tears if not for his sister who was running to the car with food. 

He quickly wiped away his tears and started smiling as his sister unlocked the car and gave him his food. While he was eating he would wipe away the snot in his nose so his sister wouldn't ask him if he was ok because he wasn't and if he heard the words 'are you ok?' he would probably burst into tears and wouldn't stop. Surprisingly there wasn't any note from Sis's mom saying "I hate you die, why would you do that to my daughter." because Marvin thought she would.

As they were done eating they started driving again but the location they were going to next was only a few hours away. It was around 5 am so the sun was starting to come up. Marvin never got to experience sunrise because never woke up early or stayed up all night, but his sister has and she said they were magical like you could finally be at peace so he was extra pumped to see it. 

they got to sight and it was very cute, there were so many trees around the car but not over the car, nothing was over the car just the sky. There was a little lake in front of them and beyond that lake, you could see the very top of the sun, it was beautiful.

Marvin was getting out of the car and it felt to warm outside like the sun was getting closer to them. Everything was a golden color, the trees, the lake, the grass, everything. He didn't know what to do he just stared at everything in awe he had never seen something so beautiful. Sophie was taking a blanket and basket of food out of the trunk and started setting things up. She put the blanket right in front of the car so they had a direct view of the sun. 

"This is so pretty, my god." Marvin said sitting down "Is this gonna be the end of our trip?" he looked around in the basket until he found some pomegranates, he always liked them but he didn't know why.

"Not sure, why do you want it to be the end of our trip?" Sophie asked taking some of his pomegranate seeds and lying down on the blanket. 

"No of course not it just," he took a deep breath in he never thought he would ever be able to do something like this he felt as if they were at the edge of the world and nothing could bother them, everything felt and smelt warm he put his hands against his face and closed his eyes for a second "everything feels so perfect." His sister laughed and stole more of the seeds. they just stayed in the moment, everything seemed to stay still and he forgot about everything. He forgot about Sis, Declan, and even Miss. Goldberg, he forgot everything. Then things turned for the worst.

As soon as Marvin thought nothing could hurt them his hair was pulled and he was dragged to the car, he looked and saw that his sister was experiencing the same thing. Their heads hit the car and their tormentor came into view, their dad.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING LIKE THAT!!" he yelled in their faces, their mom seemed to be in the car. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DEAD YOU ARE!! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD LEAVE THE HOUSE!!" Marvin felt dizzy and he forgot all common sense and tried to stand up, his father noticed but did nothing.

"Marvin," Sophie's voice was weak "please, please don't do this." Marvin looked at his sister as he wobbled in place, she looked just like their mother's same nose same eyes same stupid smile. Marvin would always tell himself his mother wasn't always like this she was nice and kind and wouldn't let their father be a total ass but something changed in her and they would never find out what changed her but she started taking dad's side, covering up what their father did with lies. He looked at his mother and flipped her off.

"You're an asshole." everything seemed to happen too fast, his father punched him in the face as the car door opened and his mother stepped out of the car, she seemed like she wanted to help but just couldn't her eyes saw what her husband was doing to her child and she did nothing. Sophie tried her best to kick and punch her dad off of her little brother until she finally kicked him in the head and he was knocked unconscious. 

Marvin was on the ground face bloody his dad on the ground right next to him his sister was on the ground crying and their mother was standing outside the car looking at the children. Marvin would think that she would change after what she saw but as soon as they got him in their mother's car and Marvin was getting in Sophie's car his mother said to them.

"You know he does love you, he just gets angry sometimes." before closing the car door and driving away, Sophie hit her car with a bottle of water they had in the basket of food. Sophie and Marvin got in the car and didn't start it or anything they just sat there. 

"I'm so sorry mar, seriously I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be," he held her hand "this trip was such fun maybe I got punched in the face by my dad but ya know its ok." she laughed at that and kissed his hand. They stayed in the car for a few more minutes and just enjoyed the sounds of the trees swaying from the wind and the birds chirping to their families maybe their families are just as bad as theirs. 

They started the car and drove back to their pri-sorry their home. 

* * *

September 17, 1949, Sophie Richards was packing her car to head to her first year at college as a Science Major.

Marvin Richards was arguing with his sister as she is packing the car.

"You're such an asshole you know that," she said as she threw a suitcase into the backseat of her car.

"Why are you doing this!?" Marvin yelled at her and threw a bag at her with hit her side. She almost started a fistfight with him but she saw the tears in his eyes. Marvin Richards and Sophie Richards had been inseparable ever since Marvin was born, she was his protector and his made her life happier. Knowing she had to leave him someday when she moved to college was hard but doing it was life-shattering. Every time she put a suitcase or bag in her car her heart broke a little knowing she probably won't be able to see her little brother for a very long time. 

She put the last bag in (which was the one Marvin hit her with) and went to go hug her brother, as soon as his head touched her shoulder they both broke out into sobs.

"I never thought you would be leaving," he said trying to stop his crying but that only made him cry more. she tightened her grip on her brother afraid she might lose him. His hair smelt of coconut and vanilla, he washed his hair with her favorite smells, cute.

She pulled back and put her hands on Marvin's face and wiped away some tears with her thumbs he laughed at her kind gesture and that made her laugh.

"I love you more than anything Marvin, you know that right?" she said as he kissed her palm "right? I would never forget you and you would never forget me."

"Of course, I love you too much," he kissed her palm again and she smiled a smile you only smile when you cry "we're at the edge of the world, nothing can hurt us." she breathed out a laugh and hugged her brother. Their parents said they 'were too sad to see her' when they probably didn't give a shit about her.

She closed the trunk of her car and the two backdoors. She opened the driver's side car door and hugged her brother one more time, they were interrupted by their mother.

She ran up to her daughter "I know I haven't been the best mom-," Marvin laughed at her understatement "but I wanna try and get better and I think this is a good way to start." she hugged her daughter like a genuine hug Sophie was shocked at first but fell into her mother's arms and started crying.

"You're my baby girl and I am so proud of what you've become. You are such a smart and sweet girl and I knew you would get to college I am so incredibly proud of you sweetheart." she started crying too and so did Marvin. Marvin hadn't seen their mother act so nice since they were little and know she seemed so full of love it made Marvin cry.

They both let go of each other and Sophie asked "Is dad gonna try and be better, for Marvin's sake?" their mother nodded.

"I told him he should try and stop drinking, that was the biggest problem." they all nodded and wiped away their tears, Sophie noticed that they were trying to make this a happy time so she wouldn't feel so sad. Sophie finally got in the car and was pulling out of their driveway. 

"BYE! BYE I LOVE YOU ALL!!" she blew kisses at them and right before she started driving away she saw her father in the doorway of their house, he cared.

As she drove away she saw the spot where she had to take Marvin a year ago, 'the edge of the world' Marvin called it, she was finally free of the place that had caused her so much pain and suffering, she was free. She always felt worried that the pain would get worse because now her little brother was there all alone but when her mother hugged her and her father was in the doorway looking at her as she drove to her new living place she knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The room next to Marvin's was now considered his Art room because his parents finally accepted that was into all things art, he tried to forget about Declan and Sis and while he was trying to do that he got a girlfriend her name was Trina Galper and his parents liked her because she was Jewish and he was Jewish, match in heaven.

She loved him and unlike with Sis he loved her, Trina was sweet and kind and respected his boundaries, it was nice loving someone. He found out Trina was in the drama club he was in and he felt so bad that he didn't recognize her. They were a good couple Marvin wasn't even cheating on her they were the perfect couple. He had a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely people!! i hope you liked reading this and this will not be the end of the first part of the trilogy but we will be time skipping next time another chapter is posted. Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes and please leave constructive criticism i wanna know how i can improve my work, ok love you guys!!!!


	7. college time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something sweet and introducing new characters. Marvin gets a new friend and meets his economics and business teacher, Trina is gonna get more 'screen time' and two more new characters get introduced but Marvin barley talks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh new part new part, i've been getting better mentally so I wanted to make something cute and kinda sweet to introduce new characters, Marvin's personality is gonna be slowly getting more happier during his college years and in my head cannon he goes to college for 8 years the first 4 years for his business major (in a 'summary' type thing) the other 4 years im not gonna type but ill mention it (not sure if i wanna make his second 4 years either for a art major or a English major)

September 5, 1952, Marvin Richards is packing for college.

Marvin was packing up his car with suitcases, boxes, and different types of bags. Some of his suitcases had different pieces of artwork in it and he would yell at anyone if they touched the suitcases when he told them not to. By anyone he meant his parents, his mother and father had been trying to get better at being parents. His dad still threatened to hit him and he would yell at him but he has gotten nicer and his mother was less manipulating and took his dad's side less. 

Unlike when his sister was going to college his parents helped him pack his things. His room had been packed up two days before they packed his car because Marvin got paranoid he was going to be late so they helped him pack the rest of his room and he slept peacefully on the couch dreaming of hips and legs, that wasn't Trina's. 

Marvin and Trina were a perfect and happy couple but I never said Marvin stopped thinking in ways he wasn't supposed to think in. He felt nauseous the first time he and Trina had sex and he was almost to the point of throwing up. He did love Trina, but not in the way she loved him. Marvin tried not to think about any males but now and then he would see a guy and just melt, like bad melt and usually it was in front of Trina which wasn't good. 

As he packed his car he remembered the time his sister was packing her car to go to college and it was the same college Marvin was going to now. Marvin had gotten happier in the last year and less angry but like his father, he sometimes snapped but he quickly fixed his bad actions. His mood changed depending on what news he got on his sister, she stops responding to his family's calls for some reason and his parents just think that college has been hard on her and she is taking her time to study but Marvin thinks that she ran away, his sister was too much of a good person to runaway but maybe college changed her, Marvin would never know until he got to his new living place. He decided to live in the dorms since it was free and they seemed ok and neat. 

He put the last bag into the backseat of his car that he got in his junior year of high school. He looked at his parents and started tearing up. They had changed so much in the last year it was crazy, they nicer and kinder and cared about his feelings more. 

Mrs.Richards, Marvin's mother hugged her child as she started tearing up. "No more children to take care of in this house, huh." she breathed out a laugh and hugged her son once more before letting go. Her husband Mr.Richards looked at his son and a tear slide down his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry I haven't been the greatest dad," he put his hand on his son's shoulder "but I just want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you." he hugged his son for the last time in a while and let him go to his car full of stuff.

His mother shed some tears "Honey are you sure you don't want us to ride with you?" 

"No mom, he held her hand through his open window "I'm fine I promise. I love you guys." His mother smiled and let go of his hand and kissed him goodbye. 

As he drove away he saw his father wave bye to him and his mother blow kisses to him. "finally" he said when he couldn't see his parents anymore. The thing is with his parents that if he ever saw them again he would scream like I said they were getting better but I did say 'getting' like his father still snapping when his father snapped it was bad and Marvin would think of himself of that scared 14-year-old boy who thought there was no harm in thinking men were prettier then girls. Anytime Marvin even looked in the direction of another man that wasn't his father would yell at him and tell him "you're dead if you do that again" which wasn't a very nice parent thing to do. So as he drove away from his parents, his old house, his old life he realized he could do anything he wanted, he was free from everything. He saw the spot Sophie had taken him when he was 15, 'the edge of the world' he had called it and when he passes it he saw what was beyond the edge of the world, freedom. Freedom from everything absolutely everything. Nothing could hurt him, no person, animal, an object could hurt him.

He saw his old school, bad things had happened there but when he passed it he forgot everything that ever happened in that school, like his four years at the wretched high school never happened. 

When Marvin finally got out of the town he grew up to love he started crying it was sudden and he couldn't stop it, he just started crying. Everything bad that had happened to if started in this stupid town and now he was going far away from it, all his pain and suffering was slowly going away from his body and he slowly was feeling happier, he was a happier person.

* * *

Marvin add gotten all of his stuff out of his car and in front of his new dorm room so, he knocked on the door. The person who opened the door looked like they could kill Marvin with their bare hands. 

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Dubois," she let go of her resting bitch face and smiled "I guess we're roommates huh."

"Ya, I guess we are," Marvin tried to laugh off his nervousness "uh could you help me with my stuff?" he asked moving aside so she could see the pile of boxes, bags, and suitcases. 

"Oh wow," she saw his nervous face "don't worry I had way more stuff than you." she smiled at him again and he started feeling a little more comfortable. 

She helped him bring stuff into the dorm room and even helped him unpack and Marvin jumped onto the bed which was right across from her's. Charlotte had dark brown hair in a short hair cut and her hair was curled when it reached the bottom. Her hazel eyes worked well with her dark skin, it may seem very weird but Marvin hadn't seen a lot of black people before. He knew that black people existed but hadn't seen many in his lifetime, it was weird. 'I guess this college is diverse' he thought. She was wearing black combat boots and light brown pants that flare out at the end and a red button-up shirt, she looked like a very powerful woman if you asked Marvin.

"Oh, shit," he said realizing he never told her his name "I'm Marvin Richards, I'm here to get my business major"

"Dang dude business?" she looked back at him in a surprised look "I'm here for a Biology major, I'm gonna go a few times so I can get either a degree or bachelor's so I can be a doctor." 

Marvin sprung up so he could sit up straight "YOU WANNA BE A DOCTOR!" he yelled, "that's like way cooler then wanted to be a business major you idiot!" She laughed at his comment. 

"Ya, being a doctor is pretty cool," she turned towards him again " what are you're class? Are they morning or night?" 

"uhhh," he looked through his backpack of school stuff "I have both. on Monday's and Tuesday's I have marketing at 8 am, statistics at 10 am, and marketing at 5 pm. Then on Thursdays and Saturday's I have management at 9 am, ethics and law at midnight, microeconomics and macroeconomics at 4 pm, finally I have business communication at 6 pm."

"Jesus Christ dude I have my Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays packed with stuff." 

"At least we both have Wednesday off." he shrugged 

"Ya, I guess that's cool,' she looked at he watched "Do you wanna walk around and find our classes." 

"If we get lost I'm blaming you." she laughed at his joke and Marvin grabbed his paper of classes and they were on they're way. 

* * *

Marvin's business communication class was last on their list of classes to visit. Surprisingly during their trip, they didn't get lost once it was pretty easy when most of their classes were in the building right next to them. On their way to their last destination, Marvin started wondering why his business communication teacher's name sounded familiar. 

"Does Mr.Clem sound familiar to you?" he asked Charlotte. 

"Maybe a clementine? Why?" 

'Clementine, clementine, clementine.' he thought "OH MY GOD!" he yelled and put his arm in front of Charlotte in a way to stop him from walking anymore. "He was my sister's American literature professor!" 

"Ok?" she said, "and why is that a big deal?" 

"Because my sister stopped answering my family's calls like a year ago since he was her teacher maybe he would know where she went?"

Charlotte gave him a weird look "why would he know?" she started walking again and Marvin followed.

"Maybe they were close? I'm not sure why he would know but I just wanna know where my sister is." 

* * *

There was a man about 5'9 with very long hair if you took his hair out of the half ponytail it was in it would probably reach almost to his butt. He had a few strands of hair in front of his face that were dyed a white/blonde color and all of it was wavy. He had pink colored circle sunglasses on and a septum piercing and a necklace with fake gummy bears hanging off of it. The big white button-up shirt he was wearing had a few buttons on the top undone so you could about the top of his cheek and collar bone, the shirt had a weird pattern sewn on the front only and this was all tucked into some black jeans that went up to cover his belly button and a black belt. The paperwork the man was doing almost made him look normal but with his clothes and hair, he looked far from it. 

The classroom was empty so Marvin and Charlotte entered the room. "Hi," the man looked towards them "I'm Marvin Richards and this is Charlotte Dubois."

"oh hello!" he stood up from his desk and went over to the pair "Are you both in one of my classes?" he asked.

"I'm in your business communications class at 6 pm on Thursdays and Saturdays. Charlotte just came because she is my roommate." 

"Oh, well it's nice to see someone, the orientation was supposed to start about 20 minutes ago but no one has come to see me." he rubbed his neck "I guess I'm not cool." he breathed out a laugh and it started getting awkward.

"Um my roommate has a question for you Mr.Clem." she nudged Marvin's arm 

"Shoot."

"Oh right!" Marvin said "my sister Sophie Richards took your class for American Literature and I just wanted to know if you have heard any word from her? She stopped answering my family's calls about halfway into her freshman year at college."

Mr.Clem sympathetically touched Marvin's arm "Oh I'm so sorry I haven't heard anything from her in the past year I'm truly sorry. She was a very good student and everyone loved her I can't think of why she would just disappear like that." 

Marvin's face felt warm but Charlotte and Mr.Clem's faces didn't seem to change so his face most likely wasn't red, but it could be.

"Thank you Mr.Clem." He said and looked at Charlotte in a way that said 'we can go now'.

"Well it was nice meeting you, hope you have a good day." With that Marvin and her were out of that classroom "Well, that was fun, wanna go back to the dorm or get something to eat?" 

"Do pizza delivery's come to campus?" 

Charlotte thought for a second "Ya, I think they do but they don't come to the dorms." She said, "We would have to wait outside." 

"That's fine." They walked the outside the building and Marvin sat down on the steps leading to the front doors as Charlotte called a pizza place in the phone booth right next to them. As soon as Charlotte walked back to him and told him that it would be here in 20-30 minutes two men walked by them into the building and Charlotte scoffed.

The tall one looked to be in the 5'11-6' range and he was a brunette. He looked very confident and he swayed in every step. The teal shirt he had on had two buttons open so you could see the start of his chest and it looked like his legs were all his body so his pants went all the way to his mid-torso. The man next to him was 5'7 looking and had curly brown hair his sweater was covering most of his body but you could still see his brown pants and brown sneakers. The two men seemed to be arguing over which side of the room the other one was going to get.

"That short dude," Charlotte said "He was my coworker in my last job he is a total nervous wreck."

"What's his name? He looks like a Milo."

"HA!" she laughed, "I think Milo matched him more, his name is Mendel Weisenbachfeld." 

"That's the last name if I ever heard one." they laughed 

"I know right!" she said through a fit of giggled "It took me over a month to say it correctly and he got pissed every time I said it wrong!" they laughed about a random dudes last for a little longer before they started talking normally. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked as the laid down on the steps 

"Ya I do," he said awkwardly "sorry did you want me to be single?"

"Oh, no dude that's not why I asked, I'm a lesbian."

"Lesbian?" Marvin asked and that made Charlotte sit up.

"Do you not know what a Lesbian is?" he shook his head "Huh, well a Lesbian is a woman who likes other women and doesn't like men, like romantically and sexually."

It took Marvin a moment to process what she said but after that, he continued the conversation.

"Wait you don't care?" she asked and Marvin looked over to her.

"No? I mean it doesn't affect me so, why should I care?" she looked at Marvin in awe and laid down on the steps again and it was Marvin's cue to continue talking again.

"Anyway, Trina and I had been dating for about a year now and she is super cool. She is going to this college too and I'm super happy."

"Is she gonna be in the same building as us? Have you seen her?" she asked as she played with her hair and somehow made one strand more curly. 

"I haven't seen her since I got her so I'm not sure if she is gonna be in the same building as us." he said, "But that would be cool I would get to see her more."

"Where did you come from?" She seemed to be asking just boring questions so the time would go faster "I came from Ohio." 

"Vermont, a super small town in Vermont." he said "Do you come from a rich family?" she slapped his leg.

"You can't just ask that!" she yelled at him 

"Well are you?" he asked again, she didn't answer him and they stopped talking but not in a way that everything was awkward more like their conversation wouldn't go further than that. Then the pizza came.

* * *

Marvin took a slice of pizza from the box and jumped on the bed that was no his. It was softer than his bed back home which was nice and he got new sheets and a duvet because he thought 'hey new place new bedding' like any other person moving somewhere new. "How do you like New York so far?" he asked Charlotte who had taken the pizza box and put it on the stand between the two beds.

"Its nice, the weather is nice," she said and took another bite of her slice. They ate in silence as Music was playing a dorm right next to theirs, the music was nice and calming so it didn't bother them that much.

Marvin looked around his new living place and felt a weirdness in his heart, he felt like he wasn't supposed to be there but also this was were the best moments of his life were going to happen. It was a weird sensation and he had only felt it once when his sister had taken him to a place that had changed him for the better. 

The beds were placed against the wall, Marvin's on the right Charlotte's on the left they had separate closets, one sink but they would probably use the showers down the hall from them. The room was nice and cozy everything was a variation of brown which gave off a nice feel. They both had desks, Marvin was next to the foot of his bed where the long part was against the wall where Charlotte was also at the foot of her bed but the short part was touching her wall so the chair part was facing her bed.

Then there was a knock at their door so Marvin got up and to greet the person.

He was knocked back by someone giving him a very forceful hug. He almost feels down but he placed his hand on the wall and that somehow stabilized him. 

"I'm SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!!" the person who was hugging Marvin squealed and hugged him tighter. It took Marvin a second to finally know who this random person was.

"Trina?" she pulled back to look him in the face and kiss him "How did you find me?"

"I asked the lady at the reception table." He nodded because he remembered there was a receptionist at the last second. She kissed him and hugged him again "This is gonna be the best! Living in the same campus building!" 

"So this Trina?" Charlotte asked taking another pizza slice 

"Oh right," he pulled back from the hug and introduced Trina to his roommate "Trina meet Charlotte, my roommate." 

"Hi! I hope Marvin is as good a roommate as he is a boyfriend." he bopped his nose "Well it was nice meeting you and I hope I can see you sooner then later" she kissed Marvin.

"Bye, Trina I lover you."

She blew a kiss at him and left his shared room.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand "Does she have bad breath?" Charlotte asked pointing at his hand with her free hand.

"What? No- I just- I um-." he could make a good answer for why he had wiped his mouth but what he was thinking he most likely would never emit 'he mouth tasted gross, I don't like the feel of her mouth against mine, her mouth feels wrong on mine, I feel nausea when she kisses me and not in a good way.' but he didn't say that he didn't say anything.

"It's ok dude I don't care, I once kissed this girl who tasted like Cheetos. It wasn't fun." that made him laugh and he went back to eating the pizza on their side table.

* * *

The night soon got very boring and calm as some lights on the other campus buildings started turning off showing that more and more people were going to bed. 

Charlotte got back to their room from the showers in new clothes and said: "I heard there is gonna be a party next week, wanna go?" 

Marvin spit out the mouth wash in his mouth "Sure, where is it gonna be?" 

"About two miles away from here, we can take my car if you want."

"Sure," Marvin said as he jumped on his bed and Charlotte turned off the lights. "Can I say something?"

"Ya, you ok dude?" everything got real quiet as she was waiting for Marvin's response.

"You're stupid," he whispered.

"OH MY GOD!!" she yelled and turned her back towards him "YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID I HATE YOU!" he started having a laughing fit and soon Charlotte joined him. 

"Did you think I was gonna have cancer or something?" he said cutting himself off throughout the sentence from laughing.

"I thought you were going to tell me you loved me for some reason." They laughed even more cause of that until Marvin's side of the dorm got a loud knock on it.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" the voice sounded very sassy and a little high pitched.

"OH SHUT UP!" Charlotte yelled back which almost made Marvin fall off of his bed.

"CHAR?" everything went quiet before the voice continued "IT'S MENDEL!" Charlotte fell off of her bed as she headed towards the door and her roommate followed in pursuit. 

she knocked on the door to the right of them where the yelling had come from.

When the door opened they saw the two dudes who were arguing in the front of the campus building where all of their classes were.

"Are you Charlotte?" the tall one asked 

"Yep where is Mendel, I'm gonna kick his ass." The tall one giggled and covered his mouth 

"Well I'm Whizzer, and-" 

"I didn't ask."

Whizzer sighed and rubbed his face and pointed behind himself "He's right there."

Charlotte pushed Whizzer away and started yelling at Mendel to punch him but, in a joking way. 

"Do you know why that girl wants to murder my roommate?" 

"Nah, not really, I mean all she said was they used to work together and he was a total loser." Whizzer hummed as an answer and looked Marvin up and down and smirked.

"Uh, Char?" Marvin slightly moved away from Whizzer "Can I'm gonna go, I'm tired." 

"Char?" Charlotte asked as she hit Mendel with a pillow. 

"Sorry, can I not call you that?"

"No it's fine," she let the pillow drop, flipped off Mendel, and went over to Marvin "ya, we should go. Bye asshole."

Mendel weakly waved bye to Charlotte as she walked away with her roommate. 

* * *

"Goodnight new friend," Marvin said shutting off the light.

"pfft, goodnight new friend, loser." Marvin and Charlotte went to bed that night having made a new friend. It may sound cheesy but in all honesty, this is the beginning of an amazing friendship, maybe college won't be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god the end is so cheesy sdjflkasjdkfj im so sorry also this is kinda shorta and bad but i can't think of anything else and this is what you get. Hope you guys like it and please give me criticism if you see the need to and tell me if i made any mistakes in my work, love you guys!!!


	8. Party time babieee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is anything you can imagine at a party in the 1950s and some risky business happens involving Marvin and some dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't go on thinking something bad is gonna happen with Marvin and the dude, for gods sake he has a girlfriend. Nevermind that, I hope you guys like this chapter i'm feeling pretty ok with my mental health so i'm probably gonna write something nice (I don't have a plan i just write stuff and go wit the flow.)

“Marvin? You ready?” Charlotte Dubois stood outside of her shared dorm room with her roommates girlfriend. She had told her roommate Marvin Richards of a party last week while they were trying to go to bed before the dorm next to them were being really rude and telling them to shut up. Marvin had told his girlfriend Trina Galper to come with them and through love and patience she finally said yes. The party wasn’t supposed to be so rock hard which Charlotte had been to a lot of those, but it was just a normal party where you could hang out well… that’s what her friend told her. 

“Ya!” He opened the door to show he was black sweatshirt tucked into some black and white cross pattern pants. His hair was fluffy looking and not parted in the middle but a few inches off the middle some pieces were dangling down his face which made his whole look, look kinda cute. 

“Awwww,” Trina said putting her hands on the sides of her face “you look amazing.” she went over to kiss him.

“You made us wait for that? Really?” Still kissing his girlfriend Marvin punched his roommate who he had gotten closer to over the past week. Him and Charlotte didn’t start of rocky or hating each other they started off pretty good and they were happy for that, Marvin didn’t plan on making any friends for college because he just wanted to focus on his studies but after he met Charlotte he threw all that out the window and wanted to make friends with everyone so he could go on stupid adventures.

One day Charlotte came running to their room when Marvin was doing a project to tell him that one of her friends was starting a riot because why not? This was the first exciting thing Marvin had done basically ever in his life besides that time with his sister.

Marvin tried not to remember his sister since he couldn’t talk to her because she wouldn’t answer his calls, it just made him sad and he didn’t want to be sad cause it college, college is supposed to be fun.

* * *

They got to the party a little late but it didn’t matter because no one was paying attention they were paying attention to this frat dude was doing a keg stand which was somehow absolutely fascinating. There were other people playing beer pong and sitting or standing on the roof of… a frat house?

“I thought this was gonna be just a little hangout not a frat party!?” Trina pouted because she did not want to be somewhere where people were gonna start fights.

“Oh come on babe,” he rubbed her arm in a comforting way “everything is going to be fine, I promise.” she huffed and Marvin thought it was best to just let it go.

“So?” Charlotte turned towards her roommate “Where do you wanna go first?”

Trina was in charge of people not starting a fight with either her boyfriend or her boyfriend’s friend which was super hard considering half the people there were frat boys so drunk they thought everything was trying to fight them. Trina would look disgusted when Marvin would down a drink from beer pong or yell at someone for playing a drinking game wrong when really he had no idea what he was doing. The house smelled a lot like weed which made Trina feel sick but she stayed for her boyfriend because he seemed like he was having a good time, she even had a few drinks because she wanted him to feel happier. Obviously she would hate the taste and try not to get drunk because if her parents found out they would kill her. 

Trina sat outside the frat house trying to get some clean air and not the gross weed smell that was in the house. It was around 12 am but Trina was feeling tired at all which wasn’t her at all maybe the excitement and disgust of going to a frat house to the first time kept her awake. The moon was shining on her arms and all she could do was look in amazement. She remembered the first time she had the moon shining on her skin, it was her and Marvin’s first date as a couple and not as friends.

It was 1 am and she was 15 turning 16 in a few days, Marvin was 17 and his birthday wasn’t coming soon. He had snuck over to her house to hangout and he thought of the great idea to sit on the roof of her house. It wasn’t a bad idea but it was scary as fuck seeing Trina had never done something like that before, he somehow had but in his own privacy.

“It’s a nice way to get away from everything.” he said when Trina asked him why he chose the roof of all places. He was a quiet boy so when she got such a short answer she wasn’t surprised. I mean he talked a lot but never about his life or feelings even when Trina asked. Every time she asked about his family life or why he had weird scars on his arm he would avoid the question as quickly as possible and move on to the next subject and when she would try to get and answer out of him he would snap at her and put his hands up like he was going to slap her but he quickly put his hands back down and left the conversation and her. 

In certain moments like the moment where he had walked away from her in a hurry to avoid her question her brain said ‘why is he so pretty?’ so she could never be mad at him, even when she wasn’t mad at him her brain sometimes went ‘how is he so pretty?” She just didn’t understand it made no sense how someone could be so beautiful. But in this moment where he was lying where his back was towards the roof and the moon was shining on his face and body. When he laughed the moon shone on his teeth making them the main focus point and where your eyes would go when you were looking at him. His already dark eyes seemed darker considering it was the middle of the night. He looked like a god sent from the heavens it was crazy. Trina wanted to touch his face just to make sure he was real but she didn’t want to seem weird so she simply held his hand and he turned to look at her. 

Everything was still Trina was holding her breath scared that if she started breathing she would wake up from this beautiful dream she was in. He started moving in closing and soon his nose was touching hers. Trina felt his fingers slowly close her eyes with his thumb and then his lips touch hers. He tensed and stopped kissing her she opened her eyes and saw his were tightly closed like he had tasted something sour. 

“Did I do something bad?”

“No, no, no, no, not at all!” he said rubbing her cheek “you were fine its just.” his mouth opened and closed trying to find words to explain why he had a disgusted face when he kissed Trina. He pulled away from her and sat up.

“Marv hey,” she stood up and hugged him “if you don’t want to do all that gross couple stuff we don’t have to, we can always wait.” He hugged her back.

“Thank you Trina.” he said and they watched the stars and fell asleep on the roof.

* * *

Trina liked thinking back to that time, they were both young and they are still young but Marvin is a very work oriented person who most likely who rather study than hangout with his girlfriend but she didn’t mind. If Marvin was happy Trina was happy and if Marvin being happy meant study all night and doing projects and assignments all the time, Trina didn’t care. Even though Trina’s boyfriend was probably getting black out drunk she still thought he was a work oriented person and then the yelling came.

* * *

Now it wasn’t the party yelling she had been hearing the whole night but it was angry yelling, like really angry yelling. She stood up and went to investigate. What she saw shook her to her core.

Charlotte had her arms around her torso looking very small and defeated and Marvin and some random dude were yelling at each other.

“CAN YOU JUST TELL WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?” Marvin yelled at the dude trying to get an answer in the calmest way you could at a party 

“SHE SEEMED INVITING DUDE! HER BODY LANGUAGE!” the random dude yelled back “I DIDN’T KNOW SHE WAS A STUPID GROSS FUCKING DYKE!” Marvin went silent and closed his eyes. His whole body tensed as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Oh no.” Trina muttered to herself right before Marvin punched the dude so hard Trina swears she saw a few teeth fly out of his mouth. The dude hit the ground with a hard _ thud _ and didn’t get up after that, then another dude came out and yelled at Marvin.

“DID YOU JUST PUNCH MY BRO!? WHAT THE FUCK!” the second dude rammed into Marvin and threw him into a wall, people were starting to leave the building when they started throwing punches. Trina went over there to save her boyfriend and try to stop her boyfriend from killing someone. While was trying to pull the second dude from Marvin she saw his face and almost cried. 

It was covered in blood and if you looked at the side of his mouth it looked like two teeth were missing. His fists were a mix of red from the blood and white from squeezing them so hard. His hair no longer looked all fluffy and cute it looked wet and somewhat matted with blood from wither his mouth or just his face. She finally pulled the dude off Marvin but that was only because Marvin again punched the dude so hard he passed out. 

The dude looked worse then Marvin, instead of his face being somewhat covered in blood his whole face was just blood. Most if not all of his teeth were missing, it looked like both eyes were bleeding and his hair was covered in blood. Charlotte and Trina carried Marvin away from the house and started walking towards Charlotte’s car which they took to the party.

“Mar, dude, you didn’t have to do that.” Charlotte said rubbing his back.

“That dude fucking assaulted you, did you think I wasn’t going to do anything about it?”

“I could have been fine on my own-”

“No you fucking wouldn’t have,” Marvin stopped to looked at his friend “not to sound rude but you looked like a kicked puppy went I pulled that dude off of you, you obviously weren’t ok. Char, you’re my best friend I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Charlotte looked like she might cry.

“You called me your best friend, that’s so sweet.” he punched her and they hugged, Trina stood awkwardly to the side but her boyfriend had a new best friend so she didn’t mind.

“Alright big guy, let's get you to the car.” Trina said patting her boyfriend’s back.

* * *

The trip back to the dorms was successful, Marvin ended up falling asleep in the car which was hard to drag him up the stairs to the building and then get him into an elevator and then drag him down a hallway but they did it, I don’t know how they did it but they just did, they are that cool. Charlotte had to get a first aid kit from the front desk so they could clean him up. He ended up having multiple cuts on his forehead, cheeks, around his mouth, and near his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot but hopefully it would go away in a day or two, his tongue looked weird maybe because he bit on it while he was fighting, the girls didn’t really know. His lips had cuts on them and some teeth towards the back of his mouth were missing and others had pieces missing from them. He was definitely going to have bruising everywhere, his hands would probably be the worst. His knuckles had cuts all over them from Marvin punching so hard.

“God, i’m not sure if this is gonna sound weird but Marvin is so strong.” Charlotte said while wrapping his hands “I mean normal people’s knuckles wouldn’t rip when you’re punching unless you’re super strong and punching the object over and over again.” Trina giggled.

“Yep! That’s my Marvin, i love him.” Charlotte nodded. They finished wrapping him up and put him in his bed. They didn’t undress him because of obvious reasons.

* * *

“Thank you Trina for helping, I hope you had a fun night besides your boyfriend almost dying.” Charlotte said standing in the door frame of her room.

“It’s ok i’m glad to help and tonight was fun, I think Marvin almost dying made it more exciting which made it more fun.” Trina laughed “Is that bad?” 

“No not at all.” They both laughed “Well I think it’s time for me to go to bed, goodnight Trina.”

“Goodnight Charlotte.” Charlotte closed the door and Trina was on her way. While walking she noticed some of Marvin’s blood had gotten on her hand and for some reason she kissed it ‘I love you Marvin.’ she thought to herself.

She didn’t care if it was weird or anything she really loved this man she called her boyfriend, he was sweet and caring and loved her for who she was, who she really was and that was amazing. She really thinks she can make a family with him, she had always dreamt of starting a family but she never knew who she wanted to do it with but when she met Marvin she knew he was right for her.

* * *

The next day wasn’t the easiest day for Marvin, everything in his body was hurting and for some reason Charlotte said he had to move around to make sure nothing got stiff and that would only hurt more. Everything from his legs to his head hurt like a mother fucker. He ended up walking around campus for a while before running into his favorite teacher.

“Mr.Richards?” Mr.Clem walked faster towards the younger man “Are you ok?”

“Well if you think hurting from head to toe ok then yes, i’m ok.” Marvin was right outside of Mr.Clem’s classroom so they just walked there.

“What happened?” 

“Well, this random dude was _ messing _her so I asked him why and he said something offensive so I punched him then this other random dude yelled at me for punching the first dude and me and the second dude got into a fist fight, but I won.”

Mr.Clem chuckled and it made Marvin feel super weird inside, almost like butterflies.

“Well at least you won, that’s always good right. Do you know who the two guys were?”

“No, sorry.” 

“It’s ok, if I knew their names I could get them suspended for staring a fight.”

“But they didn’t start it, I did, I threw the first punch.” Marvin rubbed his neck in confusion and because keeping his head up had started hurting his neck.

“Well they don’t have to know that,” Mr.Clem unlocked his classroom door when they got there, “Are your shoulders hurting?”

They both went into the classroom, Marvin had realized he had been still rubbing his neck. “Oh um, I’m fine the guy got me pretty good.” in response to Marvin’s answer Mr.Clem went around to the back of Marvin and put his hands on his neck. Marvin thought the older man was going to kill him so he tensed every muscle in his body which made him wince.

“Come on,” he started massaging Marvin “i’m not gonna hurt you I promise.” It was so hard to not melt into Marvin’s professors hands and have some noises come out of his mouth that he would totally regret making later but he tried his best. Marvin moaned once _ once _ and Mr.Clem started going harder with his hands which made Marvin explode. He felt like his professor was trying to murder him but with pleasure which is probably the weirdest thing he had ever said to himself. 

“Since we are getting closer as friends, well at least i hope.” He started moving his hands down towards Marvin’s back “Maybe we should call each other by our first names, mine is Marcus, Marcus Clem. Yours?” His hands pressed harder into Marvin’s back which made him want to scream.

When Marvin opened his mouth he hoped he wouldn’t ruin his future as a college student “Mine i-is,” he took a deep breath “Marvin, M-Arvin Richards.” Marvin couldn’t see him so that’s why Marcus Clem was smirking behind his student’s back because he knew he almost broke Marvin, which was his goal. Just like Trina, Marcus thought Marvin was beautiful also. You may think he thinks Marvin is beautiful in a sex type way but he thinks Marvin is beautiful in a beautiful way, he was just trying to get Marvin comfortable with him so he could see that beautiful side of Marvin. The way Marvin’s hair somewhat bounced when he walked and how in the sunlight his eyes looked like honey if you stared hard enough which he did. The way Marvin talked was even beautiful to Marcus, he didn’t have an accent so when heard the way his student sometimes doesn’t pronounce his T’s and skipped them and sometimes pronounced his I’s like “oi” and he thought that was the cutest thing ever. Then someone knocked on Mr.Clem’s door.

“Uh, Mr.Clem can I talk about the English project?” He quickly extracted him hands from Marvin’s back and Marvin almost fell backwards. 

“Yes, sorry you can come in.” Mr.Clem and Marvin walked towards the door “I’m so sorry I was just with a student.”

“Oh, no worries Mr.Clem I just wanted to know the due date of the project.” Marvin cut off the rest of the conversation he heard while he was walking out of his favorite teacher’s classroom.

He didn’t know how to feel after all of that, it was super weird but Marvin liked it for some reason? Mr.Cl- Marcus made him feel a weird way that he had never felt before. It made Marvin unsettled. Tomorrow would be his second week of college and things were looking up for him besides getting beaten to a pulp and your body hurting everywhere, everything was good. All his professors were super cool and nice, he only had two projects so far and all his grades were pretty good. Marvin knew that if he didn’t do well in college his parents would murder him because, that’s what all parents do when they find out their child isn’t doing well on purpose. It felt weird not being in the same household as his parents any more, like he wasn’t supposed to be here and he was supposed to be curled up in his room waiting for his mom to call him done for dinner and then get slapped because you were looking at a male actor differently than the female one.

While Marvin was walking he swears he saw the dude that punched him so in fear he ran to the nearest room he saw and went in. In reality that wasn’t the best idea seeing this was college and classes were probably going on but no one was in this room, besides a women.

“Um, hello? How can I help you?” she had blonde short curly hair with bangs, two pieces of hair on the side of her bangs were curled outwards like her hair had tiny wings. She had a yellow shirt with a yellow plaid pleated skirt. 

“I’m sorry I was just hiding from someone.”

“Huh, that’s new, I usually get stoners or artist or both, seeing how this is an art room I would expect that,” the woman said and Marvin looked around to see all the various paintings on the walls and art supplies everywhere. “Hi, i’m Cordelia Fund.”

“I’m Marvin Richards.” he replied “I wanted art to be my major but I decided against it.” 

“Was it your parents?” Cordelia looked over her shoulder to him and he nodded, “That must suck, my mom is the art teacher so I didn’t really have a choice, I mean I had a choice but it was very obvious.”

Marvin breathed out a laugh. He started walking around the room admiring the art pieces. “My parents liked my idea of my art career I wanted but they said having a business would get me more jobs.”

“Ugh that’s so stupid,” Cordelia turned her body to look over at Marvin and leaned on the counter she was next to “there are so many jobs you could get as an artist possibly more then being a business person.” Marvin laughed. Cordelia and him stayed in silence while he looked at the painting in awe.

“Do you wanna come here every now and there to just paint or draw?” Cordelia said breaking the silence.

“Oh um sure that would sound cool, maybe you could teach me some stuff.” Cordelia smiled in response and Marvin looked at the clock on the wall, Charlotte would probably be back in the dorm by now. “Hey I should get going before my roommate worries where I am, it was nice talking to you Cordelia.” 

“Ditto dude.” Marvin walked out of the classroom and proceeded to walk back to him dorm to which he would either be greeted with pizza or Chinese. 

He had pizza for dinner and ate mostly in silence and didn’t talk much until Marvin got back from taking a shower.

“Hey, I never asked you how your day was?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well how was it you stupid.” she punched her roommate.

“Oh, right ya,” he laughed “Well I was just walking around campus then I met Mr.Clem on the way and we went to his classroom to talk,” Charlotte raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner but Marvin was paying attention to her to see it “he um, he massaged my back.”

“HE WHAT!?” Charlotte said grabbing her roommates arm and shaking him around “WHY!”

“Why the fuck should I know? I said I was hurting and he started massaging me!” Marvin got free of Charlotte “It was super fucking weird but, holy shit I felt to better.”

Charlotte looked like she was about to explode with excitement “That is totally not a normal thing professors do for their students.”

“I bet it was nothing, I hope,” they were both silent for a minute before Marvin continued to tell her about his day and finishing it with how he can now hangout in the art room and do whatever he wants.

“Dude, it can be our own private little hangout or whatever.” Charlotte said as she went over to shut off the lights “it’s gonna be pretty weird going into Mr. Clem's class huh?”

“I don’t even want to think of that, it wasn’t a big deal so I don’t know why it would be awkward.”

“K dude, whatever you say.” But it was so gonna be weird. Mr.Clem made Marvin feel something different inside and that would make everything awkward, he would look at Mr.Clem different he would most likely call him Marcus from now on. For some reason calling his professor "Marcus" made Marvin feel something else and he liked it, weirdly. 

"Is it bad that I wanna call him Marcus?" 

Charlotte was silent, she didn't talk for a minute it scared Marvin "No, its not bad, you just li- you have a connection with him." she said "He is a good person, I mean he seems like it." 

"Ya, you sure its not weird? I feel weird."

Somehow Charlotte was even quieter he swears he could hear the ground beneath them fucking moving. 

"I'm tired, goodnight loser." Marvin didn't respond to her, all he did was was stare at the ceiling in shock, she fucking ignored him on a question that could change him as a person. But fuck him right? Marvin tried to shake it off because he had to go to class tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter is bad (which im sure it is) please give me advice on how to fix it, im new to writing and im up for any criticism. Hope you guys liked the chapter, have a nice day!


	9. well, this is happening now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin finally realizes something very important in his life and it doesn't make him different besides realizing who he really likes. Because realizing who you really are doesn't change you its just something apart of you know, remember that always, you're valid I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ⚠ mentions of being gay (?), cheating, sex, moaning, sleeping with someone (basically sex again), missing siblings, loss, ⚠ please tell me if i missed anything and I hope you like this chapter, I know its kinda short but i can't really think of anything else and i like how it ended!

“Mr. Richards,” Marvin looked up from packing up his backpack “ may I speak to you for a moment?” 

Marvin finished packing up his backpack and tried his to navigate his way through the giant group of students trying to get out of this classroom. 

“Yes Mr.Marcus-sorry I mean Mr.Cl-” Marvin said when he finally got to Mr.Clem’s desk.

“I get what your trying to say,” the teacher cut Marvin off while he was trying to correct himself “it took some looking back and some alcohol to finally remember that your sister had talked to me around two days before she left.” 

With everything happening with Marvin and his classes basically college in general he had totally forgot about his sister, now all that worrying had come rushing back to him and hit him in the face.

“Oh my god! What did she say? Did she say where she was going? Can I find her?” 

“Marvin, Marvin,” Marcus put his hands on Marvin’s shoulders “relax, i’m gonna tell you.” Marvin’s breathing slowed down as Marcus pressed his hands into his shoulders. 

Marcus’s grip loosened on the boy’s shoulders “So, it was the end of class and she came up to me and she had this weird look in her eyes like she was ready to run at any moment-”

“Were people chasing her? Is that why she left.” 

“I'm not sure, anyway,” Marcus took a seat on his desk. “She told me that she couldn’t do school anymore, it was too much for her. She said she was leaving but never said where.”

Marvin looked like he was about to cry. His sister whom he had loved and cared about was going through something and she didn’t even tell him. It broke him and his eyes started watering.

Marcus put his hand on Marvin’s cheek “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how terrible you must feel.” Marcus’s thumb brushed over Marvin’s lips. Marvin’s eyes went wide and he blushed.

“Uh,” he pulled away from his professor “my roommate is probably wondering where I am so I should go.” His professor looked stunned but put his hands in his pockets and walked to his seat at his desk.

“Ok, goodbye Marvin.” 

Marvin clutched his bag as he walked out, his knuckles almost turning white from how tight his grip was. His whole body was hot and his throat felt like closing in on itself _ what the fuck is wrong with me? _ Marvin thought.

* * *

“Char,” Marvin said as he walked into his shared dorm room “i think i’m,” he paused his hands felt sweaty and his face felt hot his throat felt like it was collapsing and he couldn’t breath. His eyes were getting all watery and his breathing was getting choppy. 

Charlotte looked over to her roommate “Hey dude are you ok?” He shook his head violently “Oh my god what happened?” she brought him to his bed and gave him some water she had. 

“Char, I think i’m- I think i’m gay.” 

Everything seemed to stop in its place and everything seemed to quiet like everyone in the world has stopped in their tracks.

“What?” Char was still holding on to the water bottle she was going to give Marvin. “Are you serious?” 

Tears fell from Marvin’s eyes “ya, it’s scary.” he whimpered as more tears fell.

“Oh my god Marvin, oh my god your serious.” Charlotte hugged her roommate “Everything is going to be ok I promise, oh my god.” she hugged him tighter. 

“Everything was going fine then he touched my face and everything felt like it was on fire-”

“Wait who?”

“Marcus, but like it was a good feeling.” Char let go of Marvin and looked at him. 

“Marvin you have a girlfriend.”

“I know, I know.” he covered his face with his hands “but its always been like this, I hate it when Trina touches me like it’s to the point of nausea but when he looks at me, Char. I can’t break up with her it would break her.” 

Charlotte looked at Marvin and her expression changed from worried to stern “You have to tell her Marv, if you don’t tell her now it will only break her more.” 

Marvin wiped the tears from his eyes, his eyes were all red and puffy, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“But, if you can’t do it right now, its ok you’ll have to do it though ok.” Charlotte said sternly again. Marvin nodded “Do you wanna go out to eat or something? Maybe to calm your nerves?” 

“Sure that sounds cool. Could we get something other than Chinese or pizza, maybe we could do Italian.” 

“Ya,” Char laughed “Ya, Italian is cool.” 

* * *

“Should I go over there?” Marvin said through a mouthful of Italian 

“Huh?” Charlotte ate her pasta which she called ‘real Italian food’ “Go where?”

Marvin finished eating his food and tried to avoid eye contact with his roommate “Mr.Clem’s class, he doesn’t lock the doors until like 9.” he stayed silent for a while “Its 7 right now I could go.”

“Why the fuck would you go to Mr.Clem’s cl-,” Charlotte paused mid sentence “oh.”

“I mean I won’t go if you think I shouldn’t.” Marvin quickly said and his face started heating up. Charlotte looked at Marvin like a disappointed mother, she even pressed her lips together and everything.

“If you do this and continue to do this and make a secret relationship I will tell you you’re a bad person and you don’t deserve either of them but if it makes you happy then when Trina asks where you are I will tell her I don’t know.” They both smiled.

“Thank you so much Char you are the best person ever I swear.” Marvin ate the last bit of his food and took off threw the door and to Mr.Clem’s classroom. 

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t know he was that horny.” Charlotte giggled to herself and then started full on laughing and almost choked on her pasta.

* * *

Marvin knocked on Mr.Clem's door out of breath seeing how he had run from his dorm building to another building with all his classes. His teacher opened the door and looked at the man questioningly.

"Marvin are you are ok?" Mr.Clem brought Marvin into the classroom and let if he take a seat on his desk. 

"Uh I forgot you lock your classroom at 9 and I wanted to talk about the test." Marvin said fixing his hair.

"Ok," Marcus went to look over to his bag and tried to find a test paper. "Hold on, there wasn't a test. There wasn't a test today at least or this week, so why did you come here?" he leaned over to Marvin on the other side of the desk. 

All Marvin could do was look at Marcus's lips and how they had this small tint of red in the middle of his lips and how soft they looked and probably felt. 

"You aren't here to talk about any test are you?" Marvin nodded his head and they both leaned forward to kiss. Everything seemed to go off in sparks and Marvin seemed to die as soon as Marcus' lips touched his. Marvin seemed to freeze when Marcus slide his hand into Marvin's hair.

Marvin pulled away out of breath "We-we shouldn't do this I-I have a girlfriend." 

"But do you want this?" Marcus' eyes were full of lust and love it was driving Marvin insane. He knows they shouldn't be doing this Marvin had a girlfriend but Marvin went to his professor's classroom for a reason right?

"Yes." Marvin said softly and they continued kissing. Marcus climbed over his desk to kiss Marvin deeper. Marvin wrapped his legs around his lover and they fell on the desk behind them. Marcus moved everything off the desk and they quickly laid on it. 

Marcus started taking off his shirt soon followed by Marvin taking off his own. Marvin felt like he was going to burst, he had never felt anything like this and then Marcus started kissing his chest.

Marvin gasped to the new sensation his he chest "Are you ok?" Marcus asked looking up at Marvin. Marcus' eyes only making Marvin want to kiss him more. Marvin started feeling really tight in his lower region and Marcus smirked. 

Marcus palmed Marvin's ever growing bulge and Marvin made a noise which surprised him. Marvin started feeling his pants being undone which made Marvin jump. Marcus looked up at Marvin to make sure he was ok with what was about to happen. Marvin nodded quickly and let out a shaky breath as he felt Marcus totally unzip his pants and get his underwear off.

* * *

Charlotte was doing homework and kept looking at the clock every 10 minutes because for some reason Marvin had not come back to the dorm room. _I know its only 8 but come on he should be back by now _Charlotte thought. Charlotte's paranoia finally got the best of her so she but her homework away and started heading off to Mr.Clem's room. 

Charlotte almost knocked on the door of Mr.Clem's classroom when she heard a familiar voice. "Charlotte? Oh. My. God! Charlotte!" The voice behind Charlotte turned out to be Marvin's girlfriend Trina.

"Trina!" Charlotte turned around to face her roommates girlfriend "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, Mr.Clem is my English teacher!" Trina said with her way to cheery smile "I'm asking him about the assignment he gave us. It's way to much to do in 2 weeks!"

Charlotte winced internally as she realized Trina will have to go in Mr.Clem's classroom which is probably being used as a sex room right now. "I think Mr.Clem is talking with a student right now." Charlotte had to bite her tongue from laughing at what she just said, the only thing that is probably being said in that room is 'harder' and 'faster'. 

"But I talked to Mr.Clem after my class, he said he had no meetings with any students today so i was fine to come in." Trina said "Do you know who is talking with him."

Charlotte was silent with her mouth agape while trying to find an answer to try not to give away Marvin's sexy time that was happening. "I've heard that he is sleeping with a student." 

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK I'M DEAD I'M SO DEAD MARVIN IS GONNA KILL ME I'M FUCKING DEEEAAADD._

Charlotte screamed in her head the second she said that, she was so stupid and she was definitely dead when he was done getting his bone on.

"What?!" Trina yelled "Holy Shit that's crazy! Do you know who he is sleeping with?" 

_I swear to fuck Charlotte don't say anything that would get you killed. " _No I don't I just heard around from other people that he was but not with who." Trina bit her lip and tapped her chin with her finger. 

"Do you think he is doing it with the student right now." Charlotte nodded slowly and Trina gasped "I'm gonna go, i'll talk to him later." Charlotte nodded again and as soon as Trina walked far enough away Trina let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked over to the door again and as soon as she was about to look through the window when she heard a muffled but loud moan. Turns out she had perfect timing keeping Trina away from Mr.Clem's room. She waited for Marvin outside the door so she could scold him and yell about how Trina almost found out about him. 

"AH!" Marvin yelled when he walked out of his lover's classroom and found his roommate sitting on the floor next to the door "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, dumbass." Charlotte said while standing up off of the floor "I was getting paranoid you weren't coming back so I went to go see you." She then explained how Trina almost caught him.

"You told her Mr.Clem was sleeping with a _student?" _

"I'll emit, that wasn't my proudest moment but I couldn't think of anything else." Marvin groaned and punched his roommate. 

"She is totally gonna tell me 'did you know Mr.Clem is sleeping with one of his students' and i'm gonna have to pretend i'm not the student." Marvin trailed off into laughter which made Charlotte laugh too "God i'm so dead." 

Charlotte laughed again but not with him, at him. "Dude you are so dead if the school finds out. I'm not sure if the teachers can sleep with their fucking students anyway how old are you?" 

Marvin punched his roommate again "I bet they don't have that rule and i'm 19 you asshole i turn 20 in October."

"Wait really?" Marvin nodded "I'm gonna get you a birthday present." 

"Please don't." He rubbed his face and groaned "We should be heading back now, it's late." 

"Oh ya we should head back now, so you can tell me how good _Marcus_ was." she said 'Marcus' in a sing songy voice. 

"SHUT UP!" Marvin yelled and punched his roommate one more time.

They were silent for a while when walking but then Charlotte screamed "RACE!" and they both bolted out of the building and to their dorm. 

* * *

"So, Charlotte said while finishing her homework "was Marcus good." 

Marvin breathed out a laugh "I mean he was my first dude so I can't really compare anything."

"In general." 

"Well," the thought of what Marcus and him did made Marvin's breathing quick and short "he was really good. I mean somehow he touched all the places and he did stuff with his mouth I didn't know was fucking possible." Charlotte had a look of disgust and trying to hold in laughter.

"Dude, I didn't need to know that." 

"I mean you wanted to know if he was good." 

"You just had to say yes or no you idiot." 

"Fine, yes the answer is yes." 

Charlotte started mocking Marvin on his first answer "He did stuff with his mouth I didn't know was fucking possible." she said mocking his voice.

Marvin threw a pillow of his bed and hit her in the face. All she did was throw it back and flip him off. 

Marvin held on to his pillow tight thinking about Marcus and his long hair, pretty eyes, hot as fuck body, but his thoughts got interrupted by Charlotte.

"Hey a few of my friends were talking about a party later this weekend and I was thinking we could go. This one is gonna be more crazy so maybe you don't have to bring Trina?" 

Marvin bite his lip in an attempt to stop him from smiling "Are we going to go fucking rabid?"

All Charlotte did was nod her head to make Marvin agree to come with her to this party. 

"Well, this is happening now." Marvin said which made Charlotte die laughing for some reason before calling him a dumbass and telling him they need to go to bed. 

He shut off the light and went back to his bed across from Charlotte's. Today was something fucking else, he found a word and he wasn't good with words so he most likely wouldn't use the word again but it was queer little thing that made something deep inside Marvin light up with joy. He found himself think about Trina and Sis, she always came back. Sis would never leave Marvin's mind no matter how hard he tried she was always there with him. He remembered when he and Sis lost their virginity on his blue couch which he never saw as blue again and how when he first met Trina she couldn't spell that well and that somehow started their relationship. He remembered how cruel he had been to Sis and how he didn't deserve her and how cruel he was being to Trina now, not mentally hurting her or physically hurting her but he was cheating on her the worst type of hurting someone, cheating on them. He knew that one day Trina would find out and he tried not to think of her face in that moment when she would find out. Maybe she would never find out and Marvin could live two lives, one with Trina and the other with Marcus or maybe another man if they don't work out. 

All Marvin had to do was make it through the night without freaking out over Trina or Sis or even Marcus, that's all he had to do.

The last thought Marvin had before trying to fall asleep is that the scariest thing to Marvin wasn't his parents or Trina or Sis or any of his lovers, it was his mind. The thing that kept him up all night, his mind was the source of all his decisions and that was the scariest thing to Marvin. The scariest thing will forever be one's own mind because you never really have control over it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT I WROTE! please leave me constructive criticism on my work because I would love to improve my writing because this is the first time i have written something serious and published it ( if you call posting it on a fanfic site publishing then ya i published it). Kudos would be kindly appreciated and tell your friends if you liked this, im trying to get more people reading this and it would mean a lot to me! anyway have a nice day i think next chapter will be the party.


	10. Vandalism? VANDALISM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time with Charlotte and Marvin and they both get very very feral, even possibly running from police WHO KNOWS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠making rich people the bad people, breaking bones, blood, punching, vandalism,and alcohol⚠please tel me if im missing any trigger warnings! I hope you guys like this chapter, i know im bad at having a posting schedule and i just post whenever really sorry about that. Anyway the ending is kinda rushed but i like this. Anyway I hope you have a fun time reading this!

"Oh shit dude." Charlotte said when Marvin walked into the room from getting changed in the bathroom "You look awesome." 

Marvin had on a black shirt with black jeans and chains connecting from one belt loop to another. He had on a black leather jacket and black combat boots on.

"I mean," he looked at his shoes and then back to Charlotte "we are going to fuck some shit up so why not be stealthy and fashionable?" That made Charlotte laugh messing up her makeup a little bit.

"I'm gonna finish my makeup and then we can go." Charlotte looked into the mirror while Marvin sat across from it on his bed. Something jangled around his neck which made Charlotte look at Marvin while still looking at the mirror. Marvin had on a Star of David necklace on. 

Charlotte turned around to face the suspected Jewish boy "Are you Jewish?" Marvin nodded "Dude! Why didn't you tell me, i'm Jewish too!" 

"What? You are? But i've seen you eat pork before." 

"Well I don't follow kosher laws, my family doesn't I mean we've tried but always failed because we forgot." 

Dang," Marvin said sadly "if my parents caught me eating anything other than kosher food, they would kill me." 

"Oh, i'm sure they weren't that bad." Marvin decided to not continue the conversation after Charlotte's addition. Charlotte and him were good friends but not good enough for him to tell her about his fucked up life and how his parents switched from being total demon's to being demon's would wanted redemption, gross. 

Charlotte got done with her makeup in a few short minutes and they were on their way. They decided to take Marvin's car since his was better and faster than Charlotte's handy down one. They decided to play _Rockin’ Bones: 1950s Punk & Rockabilly _to get into the mood of things. To start off their night of illegal adventures Charlotte flipped off some campus security which made Marvin laugh so hard he almost crashed the car. The night sky was enough to get Marvin pumped for the night ahead of them. It reminded Marvin of his sister and the night he was the edge of the world, he remembered how he had never really looked at the night sky until that night. Looking at it again made Marvin think of her but instead of it being a sad thought because he had no idea where she was to a happy thought remembering how amazing and funny she was. Sophie probably went to a ton of parties 10x better than the one Marvin was about to go to. He could see Sophie taking him to one of these parties and just jamming out with him. Sometimes when he looked at Charlotte he could see her, maybe that's why him and Charlotte go along really quickly. 

Charlotte had her window down and making her hand go up and down in the wind. Her hair was blowing backwards messing up around an hour of hard work. 

"Hey," Marvin said while still looking at the road "you're my best friend you know that right?" 

"Ya, of course, you're my best friend too dude." For some reason Marvin felt like breaking down into tears but nothing came out of his eyes so instead of saying how he missed his sister and years of trauma had hurt him in the car ride for some random reason. He just kept it inside bottled up.

"Are we gonna fuck some shit up?" 

"HELL YEAH!" Charlotte yelled which resulted in both of them just screaming at the top of their lungs to get their adrenaline pumping. 

* * *

They had gotten to the part alright and there were already some drunk idiots stumbling around and inside the house. People outside were either making out or getting drunk but inside was where the real party was. 

"I'm so gonna fight someone tonight." Marvin whispered over to Charlotte right before they entered the house which made her smile. Inside there were people doing drugs like hardcore drugs and then softcore drugs like weed. People were playing beer bong but with vodka, multiple people were either having sex right then and there or just making out. Someone yelled something towards Marvin and Charlotte which made Charlotte grab Marvin's hand and drag him over to the someone. 

Everything was so loud it made Marvin feel like he was back in the highschool lunch area, it was awesome and made him feel like a kid again but also brought back some dark memories which he decided he shouldn't think about due to the party being well a party. Since it was pretty loud Marvin could barley make out anything Charlotte was saying but the most prominent thing he got was.

"THIS IS DAVE! MY FRIEND FROM SCIENCE." Dave must have been the one to tell Charlotte about the party. Charlotte dragged Marvin away again to the outside of the house with Dave where Dave brought them to a group of people. 

"We were gonna vandalize some houses, wanna come?" 

"Uh sure, we can always get fucked up with beer after." Marvin said agreeing which Charlotte nodded too and they were on their first adventure. There were a ton of fancy houses next to the party house which Marvin couldn't tell if it was a frat house of just a normal house. But the fancy houses next to the party house looked to be owned by millionaires. 

The Dave dude brought eggs, spray paint, and toilet paper, all for mindless vandalism. 

"Why are the houses so fancy?" Charlotte asked.

"Because," Dave explained "this area is super rich and shit. It's annoying they believe they're all high and mighty. High and mighty my ass." Dave threw Marvin a spray paint can.

"How is this area so rich if this house looks like a crackhouse?" Marvin asked totally not caring who owned the house.

"I- I don't know actually." They were quiet because how was this house here?

"Anyway, let's fucking go." They all started running down the street either throwing things are spray painting things. Things were escalating fast, first Dave and his friends threw a rock into a window which resulted in a scream, Charlotte threw so many eggs at a mail box it fell down and cracked the driveway it was next to. Marvin even painted a dick on a window which resulted in a toy car being thrown through the window and hit his head giving him a nasty red mark on his forehead. 

"Oh shit! Marvin are you ok?" Charlotte rushed over to help her roommate "Dude, are you going to be ok?" 

Marvin sat up and rubbed his head "Ya, I think i'm gonna be fine but we should probably go encase that person calls the police." 

"That's a good idea." Charlotte agreed and they started running down the street. They started hearing sirens while running down the street. _How the fuck did they get here so fast its been like a minute _Marvin thought

"I don't think them catching me will the best thing." Charlotte said while dragging Marvin to a side of the nearest house.

"Why?" Marvin whispered to Charlotte 

"Because guess what, i'm black genius." Marvin had an "o" face and was about to say something when Charlotte covered his mouth with her hand.

"Do you see anything?" One cop asked.

"Nope, can't see anything so far." Their footsteps started sounding closer and closer until the voice of Dave started yelling 'Over here!' and 'Stupid pigs!' which made the cops get back in their car and follow Dave.

"DAVE!" Charlotte yelled going out into the street "YOU IDIOT! DON'T GET CAUGHT!" With that Charlotte and Marvin continued down the street yelling and throwing shit. Marvin threw an egg at a house aiming at the middle of the house but ended up throwing it into a window.

"God!" Marvin yelled in surprise when the glass broke "I can't throw for shit." Which Charlotte agreed to by laughing and flipping the house off. They ran in the other direction of the cop car which was in the way to the party house. 

Charlotte started throwing eggs at Marvin while running, so Marvin started painting Charlotte with the spray paint.

"YOU DICK!" Charlotte yelled and threw another egg at Marvin "THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Marvin did't say anything he just retaliated by covering his friend in more paint. They yelled and punched each other all their way down the street being stupid people and falling down in the grass outside a house. Everything felt perfect, like Marvin was finally at peace. Maybe with Charlotte he was always at the edge of the world and that made him feel like he belonged which he hadn't felt in a long time. He looked at the sky filled with stars and smiled, it was peaceful and kind. Charlotte was smiling so hard there were creases next to the outer part of her eyes. He wondered if Charlotte felt the same way.

"Char, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Marvin said through heavy breathes "The last time I had even the slightest amount of fun I-" his voice broke remembering that night with his sister. Remembering his sister in general. 

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Charlotte turned towards her roommate.

"My family is a mess Char, like such a mess," his voice was a whisper "I went through so much shit Char." That finally broke him and tears streamed down his face. He was quiet though, he had learn to cry quietly which only made his crying even worse. Charlotte moved over to her friend and hugged him on the grass which was a little uncomfortable with how they were laying. 

"Dude it's ok no one can hurt you know, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Charlotte hugged Marvin tighter as he sobbed harder "If you not comfortable with talking about it that's fine." it was subtle but Charlotte was trying to make Marvin open up so she could help him easier. 

They didn't move their positions as Marvin talked about his childhood, how his dad and mom abused him and how his sister was the only one for him and how his depression and anger issues were taking a toll on him and how he abused his girlfriend and his best friend Declan and how he gotten taken advantage by his Drama teacher and how she only broke it off because some people were starting rumors. Marvin's life not only made him cry but Charlotte could feel a few tears rolling down her face as he told his story. 

Charlotte got off him to sit up and wipe her eyes "Marvin, oh my god," Charlotte faltered in her sentence. 

Marvin sat up "Am I a bad person Charlotte?" He sounded so serious in his question because he was, even though he had gone through some things doesn't mean he needs to project his trauma onto other people.

"Marvin you're," Charlotte didn't know how to answer this. Marvin was a bad person, he thinks just because he doesn't want to hurt Trina he shouldn't tell her he's gay, he thinks just because he is gay lets him cheat on his girlfriend, Charlotte has seen the way Trina looks at Marvin most of it is love and kindness but deep down in her she's scared and alone Marvin doesn't really love hr and it's taking an effect on her. "Marvin you're a good person that does bad things because you don't understand." Marvin looked at her with a look of surprise, he was expecting her to say he was a good person no matter what.

"What?" He said a little offended "What do you mean?" His eyes looked angry while he stood up and towered over Charlotte.

"What i'm saying is you have no self control, you think that just cause something happened to you you can do whatever you want." 

"And I can't?"

"No!" Charlotte said "Just because you don't wanna hurt Trina doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on her!"

Marvin stood up "I'M NOT EVEN FUCKING TALKING ABOUT HER I'M TALKING ABOUT ME!" 

"Dude you're always talking about you." Marvin eyes had fire in them, angry fire. He looked like he was about to have a full on fist fight with Charlotte which he almost did but stopped himself after the first punch.

Charlotte's nose was dripping blood and her mouth was all bloody too. When Marvin put his hand to his mouth to try and quiet his crying. He slowly backed away towards his car which was down the street from where they were. 

"Marvin! What the FUCK!" she put her hand on her nose and leaned forward to make sure the blood didn't go down her throat. "I think you broke my nose!" Marvin's slow backing away soon turned into to full on sprinting away from his roommate. He didn't plan on helping her the only thing he planned was going far away from his college, maybe he would run away, go back home, flee to another country, he could go anywhere. But the only thing on his mind right now was _get away from Charlotte, get away now._

As he drove away he saw flashing lights past him, an ambulance. Marvin felt a ping of guilt for just leaving her but he kept driving. As he drove away his hand started to hurt from punching Charlotte in the nose. Somehow the pain made him feel guiltier and worse. 

"Hello?" Marvin walked into the convenient store "Do you have ice packs?" A elderly women popped out from behind a snack rack.

"Yes we do! They are $3.00." 

"Oh that's not bad." Marvin took out his wallet and followed the elderly woman to the counter. 

"Why do you need an ice pack?" The lady asked sweetly. Marvin froze while passing over the the money. Everything hit him in the face, that ambulance had Charlotte in it, he had most likely broken her nose, he had punched his best friend the person who he considered someone like his sister.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Marvin asked blankly and quietly. 

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He nodded slowly and softly "A mile or two away." As the elderly woman said that the noises and lights of the ambulance drove past the gas station. 

"Here." Marvin gave her the money finally and she gave him the ice pack and he walked away. Marvin got in his car throwing the ice pack in the passenger seat, he started crying as he drove off to the nearest hospital where Charlotte is. 

* * *

Marvin walked into the hospital and was immediately hit in the face with a scent of rubbing alcohol and lemon. He saw multiple people in the waiting room either reading a book or coughing. 

He walked up to the front desk and felt guilty because he was about to ask to see the girl he had punched in the face. What if Charlotte didn't want to see Marvin or she hated his guts for punching her? What if she asked the doctors to keep him out of her room. A million scenarios were racing through Marvin's head.

"Sir, are you okay?" The receptionist asked breaking Marvin's paranoia.

"Hm? Oh yes!" Marvin said "Is there a Charlotte Dubois in your list, I need to see her." 

The receptionist looked through her list and pointed towards a name "Charlotte Dubois, she came in here 20 minutes ago and is now on the second floor third door to the right."

"Okay! Thank you." Marvin started walking away before the receptionist called him back.

"You have to write your name here and wear this." she gave him a visitor form and a sticker saying 'visitor'. Marvin filled out the next empty slot on the paper and stuck the sticker to his shirt and he was on his way to the elevator. 

* * *

The elevator music was so calm that it made Marvin feel like he was in a different world. It made Marvin think of how absolutely stupid he was and then the doors opened.

"Huh." He started walked down the hallway until he saw room 203 which wasn't that far away from the elevator. 

Marvin knocked on the door "Who is it?" the voice sounded muffled.

"It's me." There was silence before a gentle sigh. 

"You can come in." Marvin slowly opened the door and immediately felt a ping of guilt as he saw Charlotte with bandages around and on her nose. Her eyes were very puffy and red "Sup asshole." 

"Char," He went over to his roommate he was about to start crying if he didn't bite his cheek "I am so sorry." 

"Ya, I know, that's why i'm not mad." Marvin had the stupid face on and back up.

"Wait?" He started "You're not mad?" 

"No!" Charlotte said smiling which she regretted immediately since she winced "Dude, i've never been punched in the face before. That was so cool." 

Marvin laughed and went to hold Charlotte hand in a comforting manner "But seriously Char i'm so sorry." 

"I know dude, but you need to listen to what I said. You need fucking therapy." 

Marvin looked ashamed as soon as Charlotte said that "I know, i'm way to angry to exist." That made Charlotte started laughing and in between her laughing she would wince. 

"God you are so stupid! Why am I friends with you?" 

"Honestly I don't know man you just are." They seemed to forget about what had happened that night and they were only thinking about what was happening in the now which wasn't very good because if they skipped over this Marvin probably wouldn't change as a person, which he doesn't because they do skip pass Marvin punching Charlotte in the nose and only focus on making jokes and making Charlotte laugh so hard her nose starts bleeding.   
"Look what you made me do you jackass!" Charlotte punched Marvin in the arm as she grabbed some tissues to stop the bleeding.

"Do you need me to call the nurses?" 

"Nah," Charlotte said while stuffing tissues up her nose "The nurses are bitches, they are so fucking racist." 

"Oh ya I forgot that was a thing." Charlotte looked at Marvin like he had said the stupidest thing in the world which he had but whatever. 

"God, why are the stupidest person in the world?" Charlotte asked.

"Not sure, do you want me to call the nurses?" Charlotte nodded. 

* * *

Charlotte was fine all she did was break some repairing skin which lead to bleeding. Marvin ended up sleeping there in the hospital with Charlotte. He had woken up with about all of his body sore and in pain, Charlotte woke up with the only pain being her nose.   
"Good morning dumbass." Charlotte said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "Get up and get me food loser." 

"Why am I the one doing it?" Marvin sounded groggy and annoyed "I'm in pain." 

"I have a broken nose idiot." Marvin waved her off and got to get them breakfast. Everything felt nice and they were happy, they ate breakfast and Charlotte got pain medication for her nose and some bandages. They drove back to the campus and did really nothing. Everything felt nice and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH hello! I hoped you liked reading this chapter of The Marvin Trilogy. Please leave any constructive criticism about my work, I always like the improve my work! Hope you have a fun day hopefully the next update will be soon!


	11. I told you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin tries to have a happy and relaxing day with the person he loves, but then things go wrong, very very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Cheating, abuse, punching, hospitals, broken bones, homophobia, racist police, police⚠ (please tell me if I missed any warnings!)  
Guys! I have been wanting to write this one for so long! I think I think I had this idea since the beginning of the story which is crazy seeing how I make stuff up on the go but whatever. I hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it and if it's short I'm very sorry.

The past months has been pretty amazing for Marvin and Charlotte which was crazy seeing how life with Marvin was usually a shit show. Trina and Marvin had been a pretty good and popular couple in the whole college scene, everyone knew they were a couple. Marvin and Marcus were doing good too they were a couple now, they had little dates in his classroom and they hung out a lot, Marvin felt that he loved the dude. Besides now and then when Charlotte had to distract Trina from finding out about Marcus, Charlotte didn't have a problem with Marcus anymore. 

Because Charlotte didn't have a problem with Marcus anymore she was in the middle of telling Trina Marvin was at the library and not on his way to go on an actual date with Marcus. 

"Trina, like I said he is at the library!" Charlotte said for about the thirtieth time already that day. Marvin had told Charlotte to try and keep Trina away from him until 6 pm at the latest, then he would hang out with his girlfriend. 

"Then why did I see him walking in the other direction of the library?" This was Trina's only argument on why she should check and see where Marvin is "Maybe I should ask Mr.Clem? I've noticed when I talk about Marvin with him he gets a little weird." Charlotte's eyes went wide. _fuckkkkk please don't bring Marcus into this _Charlotte thought.

"Why would you do that? Maybe Mr.Clem is just a weird dude?" 

"No, something is defiantly wrong with him and Marvin." Then someone knocked on the door. 

Charlotte went over to open the door and was greeted with a teacher helper "Uh hello, we heard Trina Galper was in this room. There is a parent ready to meet her." 

Trina walked up to the door "Hi, I'm Trina Galper, who is ready to meet me?" 

"The person says he is your father." Trina nodded.

"We are not done talking about this Charlotte," Trina said before walking out with the teacher helper. 

Charlotte flopped down back on her bed "My god I hate Marvin." 

* * *

Marvin was on his way to a little coffee shop down the street to his dorm. From what Marcus had told him it was cute and cozy and no one knew of it so they could be mostly themselves if Marvin was ok with it. While walking down the street he found a little phone booth where he could call Charlotte, hopefully, Trina wasn't already on her way to see where he was. 

He walked into the phonebooth and dialed his roommate's number. 

The phone rang and rang and rang and rang until.

"You are lucky I love you." 

"Char! Girl!" Marvin said happily "What's going on." He heard some footsteps but he ignored them, it's not like they could change his life if he looked to see who it was. 

"Trina came over about 10 minutes ago saying how she saw you go the opposite direction of the library and she was scared you were lying. I had to convince her for 10 minutes that you weren't lying to her." 

"Oh my god Char, I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad roommate." Marvin rubbed his eyes "I was just really happy when he asked me on this date." 

"What?" Charlotte had a little surprise in her voice "No dude, it's ok! I wanted you to go on this date if it made you happy! I don't care how many times I have to distract Trina, as long as this makes you happy dude!" 

Marvin laughed, Charlotte and him had gotten closer over the school year, things had gotten easier for them, as the topic of Marvin cheating on Trina for the sole fact he wasn't happy with her but she was happy with him and he couldn't break her heart. 

"God, that is not something I would ever think you would say about our situation." Marvin said, "Looks like you're a new woman." 

"Well, I've always been evil from the start." They both paused, Marvin had a thinking face on while Charlotte had a confused face on because why wasn't Marvin saying anything?

"Char, are you Jewish?" Marvin could hear the facepalm his roommate was having.

"WE HAVE BEEN ROOMMATES FOR HOW LONG NOW?" Charlotte yelled in a laughing tone "AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS FUCKING JEWISH??" 

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Marvin yelled at his roommate "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU DO JEWISH SHIT?" 

"my god!" 

*"אתה כל כך טיפש!" Marvin yelled 

"OH, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE HEBREW NOW! DO YOU WANNA FUCKING GO!" Marvin and Charlotte were now officially fighting in full off Hebrew about being Jewish. Marvin saw people walk past him with weird looks on and Marvin so thought he was going to get his ass beat for speaking another language. They fought for about 10 minutes before Marvin finally called it off by saying sorry.

"Dude, I have a date with the best dude ever and I have no intention of being late so I need to fucking go." Marvin said while laughing and all Charlotte did was say "bye asshole" in Hebrew and hang up the phone. _God, she is so stupid _Marvin thought.

Marvin started walking again feeling happier than before because he got to talk to his best friend. As he walked out of the phonebooth the footsteps he heard earlier started again, he didn't feel the need to look back towards them because if he did he would probably scare the shit out of himself and he didn't need that when he was about to go on possible the best date of his life. He kept saying that in his mind because he wanted to believe, he shouldn't set such high expectations about this but he felt something with Marcus, actual love, with Trina he did love her but not in the way she wanted him to. It was crazy to think about how his life had changed from when he was !4 to now as a 19-year-old going 20. 

"A date with the best dude ever?" Marvin froze he remembered that voice, that voice sent a chill down his spine, that voice had ruined his childhood, that voice had ruined everything for him, that voice was the reason he was the way he was. 

Marvin turned around afraid of what he might see, but he knew exactly what he would see. As Marvin turned he saw the face of his father, but older. His dad Had wrinkle lines around his nose, under his eyes, around his mouth, and on his forehead. He looked angrier and maybe that was because he had just found out his son was going on a date with a dude.

"Hi, dad, long time no see?" Marvin tried to smile but he was scared out of his mind. His father didn't make it any better, he didn't say anything, no hi, no hello, no good day, all silence. 

"Are you going on a date with a man?" Marvin nodded slowly, his father's face seemed to almost look angrier "You're a fucking disgrace." Marvin felt his throat close in on its self. Marvin's world felt like it was collapsing, everything he had worked for would be gone in a second.

"No son of mine is a faggot."

Marvin was silent.

"NO SON OF MINE IS A FUCKING FAGGOT!" Marvin's dad walked towards him, fast.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING SON!" David punched him, Marvin's dad punched him right in the nose at least he knew how Charlotte felt. The punch was so forcefully that it brought Marvin down to the ground. 

Marvin couldn't feel anything for about 20 minutes because of the adrenaline and when that cut off Marvin could feel everything. Things felt sharp in his chest, arms, and legs. His body felt like it was on fire and the areas that felt like they were getting burnt were mostly his knees and chest. All Marvin could do was cry because his father wouldn't stop, he probably would never stop. Marvin couldn't do anything, ya he could throw a punch but he was already on the ground and everything felt like it was broken. 

Marvin didn't have a lot of pride but the small amount he did was punched and kicked away from his father. It was weird, one second he was happily on his way to his first real date and now he was getting beat up by his fucking father. Marvin felt like he was running into a wall over and over and over again or the wall was slamming its self into Marvin. Everything felt weak in Marvin, he felt like his heart was failing, he felt like his brain was shutting off and just everything felt terrible. His dad wouldn't stop, people were starting to notice and tried to hold David back but he only punched them in the face and continued to beat his son's ass. 

"Marvin? OH MY GOD!" Marvin knew that voice, he was about to go on a date with a man who had that voice, he loved hearing that voice. As soon as Marvin heard Marcus's voice his dad was thrown off of him. 

"Oh my god Marvin hey, hey, hey stay with me." Marcus could tell that his boyfriend was drifting off "Did someone call fucking 911?" Someone yelled yes which reassured Marcus. Marvin looked over to see that his dad was being held back by two dudes. The two dudes were being punched nonstop and being told "I need to kill him" and "let me the fuck go" but no matter what they just held him to the ground. 

The last thing Marvin saw before he passed out was Marcus trying his best to help him. 

* * *

Marvin woke up in a hospital, for the second time. Instead of waking up in a chair holding his roommate's hand, he woke up in a hospital bed holding no one's hand. He looked around to see that Charlotte was in a chair on the left near the window. 

"Char?" Marvin said groggy "Char!" Marvin yelled at his best friend, waking her up. 

"Marv?" Charlotte woke up and slowly gained consciousness "HOLY SHIT MARV!" Charlotte quickly yelled when she realized who had woken her up. 

Marvin couldn't move his body and when he tried to move his arms they felt like they were on fire. Everything felt like it was on fire. Marvin felt like his brain was pounding against his skull and the bright lights of the hospital room hurt his eyes and only worsened his headache.   
"Yeah, hi Char, can- can you tell me where I am? Where we are?" 

Charlotte was in the middle of hugging her best friend when he asked that question. Charlotte's attitude quickly dropped from happy that her friend was awake to sad and somber.   
"Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" Marvin shook his head "You were going on a date with Marcus and while walking there you got beat up, by your dad." 

Marvin didn't say anything. Of course, his father would be the one to beat him up. Marvin knew that one day the truth would come out and his father would be the one knocking at his door. But he wasn't his father anymore, he was David, the man that raised him to be such an asshole, that was David. Marvin wished he could be in his mother's embrace because she would never do something like this. Even if his mom never truly loved him, he loved her. That's a part why he loved Trina and Marcus, he saw his mother in them. He saw his mother's eyes and smile in Trina while he saw his mother's voice and loving heart in Marcus. 

Marvin was starting to scare Charlotte with how silent he was.  
"Marv, are you okay?" She held his hand tight.

Marvin breathed out a laugh and tried to smile through the pain.  
"I told you my family was a mess." Charlotte looked like she was about to punch him then remembered how broken Marvin's body was. They both started laughing as Charlotte hung her head in defeat when she couldn't punch her best friend.   
"How badly am I broken Dr.Charlotte?" 

"Well seeing how you were passed out for the rest of the day yesterday and the doctor told me you have like 7 broken bones," Charlotte said in a cartoony voice "you're a pretty fucking broken dude." 

"Don't forget mentally." 

"Yes, of course, how could I forgot how mentally fucked up you are." They both laughed until they were crying and for Marvin that didn't take long.

* * *

Marvin had found out that he would be staying in the hospital for more or less a week. Marvin couldn't go back to the campus or go to any of his classes, so Charlotte would be the one dropping his homework or assignments off in the sad little hospital room he would be staying in. According to his doctor, David had broken, his left arm, right hand, his left thumb and left middle finger, 2 ribs, and his right leg. A fun time to be Marvin Richards. Another fun thing in Marvin's life was he told Charlotte that he wanted to break it off with Marcus because now that David had beat his ass Marvin didn't feel like having fun with dudes anytime soon. It hurt Marvin to let go of a man that had made it happy but it also made Marvin happy that he wouldn't have to deal with his dad anymore.   
Before Marvin had even gone on the date with Marcus, like a month before the date, Marvin had told Charlotte why he could never tell Trina why he was gay. He told Charlotte that if Trina knew she would tell her dad and if her dad knew he would tell Marvin's dad and if David knew, Marvin would be dead. Trina must have told her dad that she was suspicious of Marvin and that's how David knew and that's Marvin is hurting all over and multiple parts of his body were in casts. Everything was so fun for Marvin, everything in his life was fun, from having emotional trauma from your parents to getting almost murdered by your no longer dad. When Charlotte left to go to her job after Marvin had insisted that she get money and not mope around in this little room, he started crying, sobbing at the least. He was crying about all the fun things in his life. Sometimes Marvin thought about how much fun he would have if he was dead. He would have so much fun laughing as a ghost, running around as a ghost, doing whatever he wanted, like a ghost. Marvin would never tell anyone that because he knew that they would be worried for him and he so loved the thought of the attention he would get but at the price of his friends having to make sure he was okay all the time and them not worrying about themselves made Marvin somewhat sick. Marvin had to deal with his pain on the inside, so no one could know, not even his best friend. 

Marvin had asked the hospital to make sure David couldn't see him which resulted in lots of fights between David and the hospital staff. Now and then he would hear his dad yell 'FUCK YOU' and then either hit someone or someone would hit him, and that of course made the pain a little better when he thought about David getting beat in the face. During the fight his doorknob would jiggle and that scared Marvin every time because he was scared of what David would do to him if he came through that door. 

* * *

Right now Charlotte was on her way to Mr.Clem's office to tell him something Marvin couldn't tell him in person. Charlotte couldn't deal with this shit, she had a job, classes, and her best friend had 7 broken bones and thought he was a god. But she dealt with it because she loved Marvin, he was always there for her when she was going through shit and she was always there for him so why not help him now. 

She knocked on the door of the office, she felt weird doing this like she was the messenger of death. 

"Come in." The voice seemed sad and bland.

Charlotte cautiously opened the door "Hello Mr.Clem, I wanted to talk to you for a second?" 

Mr.Clem looked up and smiled "Sure, have a seat." 

Charlotte did as Mr.Clem said and placed her bag on the ground next to her "So, have you heard about Marvin?" 

He nodded slowly, this must have been the reason he sounded so sad "Yes, Trina told me during her English class. Is he okay?" 

Charlotte squirmed in her seat. Mr.Clem seemed like he liked Marvin a lot and he was so cute and sweet, like an old man kinda.   
"He's fine, according to him everything still hurts." Mr.Clem smiled "Oh and because everything is still broken and hurting I'm going to pick up his assignments." 

"Oh, is that why you're here? Well, I don't have any assignments for his class right now but I'll be sure to tell you when I do okay?" He smiled again, it hurt Charlotte even more because of how sweet he looked. 

"Yes, that is okay Mr.Clem." She paused and took a deep breath in "Because of what happened with Marvin's dad and everything, Marvin doesn't feel safe seeing you." 

The air felt still and cold when Charlotte said that. Mr.Clem's smile slowly changed into a frown and his eyes somehow got even sadder looking. 

"I'm so sorry, I know how hard this might be on yo-" Charlotte was cut off by Mr.Clem.

Smiling, Mr.Clem calming said, "It's okay, I knew that this would happen sooner or later." Charlotte expression softened "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. It was nice talking to you, Miss Dubois." Charlotte stood up and put her bag on her shoulder. 

"Good talking to you too Mr.Clem." As she left the office she could hear the faintest sound of sniffling which made the whole situation even worse. While walking Charlotte saw her neighbor Mendel Weisenbachfeld.

"MENDEL!" He saw her and fear was immediately brought into his eyes and he started running in the other direction that he was headed in "MENDEL! MENDEL DON'T FUCKING RUN FROM ME YOU DICK!" She yelled after him as she threw her bag onto the ground and started running after him.   
Now I don't know what your life experiences are but running in heels is not fun for anyone, especially Charlotte Dubois who rarely wore heels. The only reason that she was wearing heels was because of her job, the heels had killed her and when she got to Mr.Clem's office she finally got to rest her feet but now she was running, running in high heels. She almost tripped around 13 times and almost broke her ankles around 6 times, it was a tough time for Charlotte running after the dork she called a friend. At this point, she didn't even know why she was chasing after him but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to slap the shit out of him for running away from her. 

"MENDEL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! FUCKING STOP!" At this point, they had gotten outside of the campus building and Charlotte was getting closer and closer to her target but also, the campus police had started looking at them funny and started walking faster towards Charlotte and Mendel. 

"Hey!" Yelled the officer "Hey! Stop! Stop right there."   
Charlotte mentally said 'fuck' and only ran faster. By now she had thrown her high heels off and was running barefoot on the hard concrete. 

"CHARLOTTE!" Mendel yelled as he was running "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Charlotte just kept running faster until she was in arm's reach of Mendel. 

Charlotte tackled Mendel to the ground "You bitch!" She yelled as they both hit the ground, their skin now covered in cuts "Why the fuck did you run from me?"   
She was laying on the ground next to Mendel and her breathing rapid and short. She fixed her hair and wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

"I ran from you," Mendel looked like he was having an asthma attack "because you're scary, you idiot." Charlotte punched his arm.   
The police finally caught up to them.

"Excuse me, sir, is this lady bothering you?" The police officer looked Charlotte up and down with a disgusted look.

"What?" Mendel looked at the man squinting his eyes because of the sun "No, no, she is a friend, she's fine." He waved the cop off.

The police officer nodded and walked off but not before giving Charlotte another disgusted look. Mendel and Charlotte helped each other and She brushed Mendel off. 

"Hey, sorry dude I just wanted to talk and you're a gigantic dork." 

Mendel brushed and fixed his shirt "It's fine, you just shouldn't yell my name and then start running towards me! You know I get freaked out easily." He whined and stomped his foot. 

"God, you are so stupid." Charlotte rolled her eyes "Also you're the one that started running." Mendel flipped her off.

After this, they said their goodbyes and headed in different directions Charlotte heading to the hospital for another eventful night in the cramped room with Marvin and Mendel going somewhere, Charlotte didn't ask. As Charlotte walked to the hospital she started remembering how sad Mr.Clem looked when she told him the news. For some reason, she had somehow forgotten all about their conversation but now she couldn't forget it. The guilt was now eating at her heart as she got closer to the hospital because she knew how Marvin would feel. Charlotte knew Marvin, they were best friends, roommates for god's sake, and because she knew Marvin she knew that he is going to be sad all the time and very quiet as soon as she tells him how Mr.Clem or Marcus reacted. It pained Charlotte so much that as soon as she got to the front doors of the hospital she paused and looked up to the 3rd floor where Marvin was being held and took a deep breath. She didn't have to go in and stay with Marvin, she could easily walk away right now and go back to her dorm instead of sleeping in a hospital chair and waking up with pain all over her body. But she did walk into the hospital and took the elevator to the third floor of the building and started walking down hallways just so she could get to her friend Marvin.  
When she finally got to the hallway she was supposed to be in there was a fight going on. She could tell it was a fight given the unnecessary amount of yelling and she saw a metal bedpan fly through the air trying in an attempt to hit someone but failing miserably as it hit the nearest wall next to Charlotte instead. She tried her best not to get hit by anything as she snuck into Marvin's room. 

"Dude! Do you know what's going on out there?" Charlotte asked as she leaned against the door.

"Yep," Marvin said weakly trying to sit up "my dad happened. He has been there for like an hour or two just fighting people to try and see me." Marvin finally fell gently against the pillows behind him as he successfully sat up. 

"God what a dick!" Charlotte said angrily as she threw her bag down and sat in the chair next to Marvin's bed "Doesn't he know when to stop?"   
All Marvin did was look at Charlotte with a blank expression for her to realize her mistake and say sorry. 

* * *

Close after everything had died down Charlotte finally decided to tell Marvin about how Mr.Clem took the news of them wanting to break up. Marvin was saddened by the fact that Mr.Clem was heard sniffling as Charlotte left his office but he knew what had to be done if he didn't want anymore surprise visits from David, which hopefully would never happen again. He didn't talk a lot for the rest of the day which was understandable because it's hard to break up with someone who you cherished a lot. 

As they got ready for bed, Marvin getting checked up on by his doctor and Charlotte trying her hardest to make the chair she was sleeping on a little comfier, Marvin finally started talking again.

"Charlotte why don't you check my stuff, you wanna be a doctor right?"

Charlotte nodded her head "I mean yeah but, they probably wouldn't appreciate that." 

The doctor who was making sure Marvin was okay and healthy stopped writing "I would appreciate it. It would make my job so much easier because I have so many patients to check up on." They said looking up at Charlotte "If you want to you can check up on him tomorrow morning." 

"Wait really?" Charlotte stopped in her tracks "You would let me do that?" 

"Yeah, I'm always happy to help young inspired doctors!" They continued writing "I can leave this here for the morning and when you're done just drop it by my office, room 63C." 

"Oh my god, thank you so much! This means so much to me!" Charlotte said beaming with excitement "My name is Charlotte Dubois by the way." 

"Gigi Rochelle." Gigi finished writing and placed the clipboard on a side table next to Marvin "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning, goodnight Mr.Richards and Charlotte." She said exiting the hospital room. 

Marvin started laughing which was cut off by him placing a hand on his chest trying to make himself stop laughing because it hurt. 

"What you laughing at, crippled." This only made Marvin laugh more which resulted in multiple 'ow's and 'fuck me's from the man. 

"I'm laughing at that doctor lady trying to flirt with you but because you're too obsessed with your doctor shit you didn't even notice." He said smiling.

"She was not trying to flirt with me she was ju- OH MY GOD! She was flirting with me!" Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand in surprise while Marvin was laughing his ass off.  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!" Charlotte yelled at her friend.

"Well, I couldn't just be like 'oh hey Char she is flirting with you.' when she was in the room! Dumbass!" Charlotte sat down and started overthinking her conversation with the doctor while Marvin had a laughing like seizure. 

* * *

They ended up staying up for a while just talking and doing random stuff like Marvin daring Charlotte to run around the hospital and "accidentally" trip into a nurse. Another one was for Marvin to hit a button to call a nurse and then pretend to be asleep. They had nothing to do so that's how they passed the time. 

"Yeah know," Charlotte said as she looked out the hospital window "I knew your family was shit from what you told me but I never thought your dad would try to kill you." 

Marvin smiled weakly "Yeah, they are major bitches, besides my sister." 

"Oh yeah, your sister who is lost." 

"Don't remind me." Marvin closed his eyes and smiled "God I miss her so much."

"I bet." Charlotte looked over to Marvin "I mean, I've never had any siblings but I can't imagine how bad you must feel."   
Marvin looked over to his best friend and saw how beautiful she looked under the stars.

"Char, I love you. You know that right?" 

Charlotte smiled "I know that and I love you too." She reached her hand out for Marvin to hold.   
They stayed there in that moment for a while, afraid that if they let go something bad might happen and they won't ever see each other again. Love is a strange thing, most people see it as a male and a female who love each other very much to the point of marriage but that wasn't how it was with Charlotte and Marvin. They both loved each other to the point where they would do anything for the other but they didn't love each other like how couples loved each other. It was a weird concept for both of them, Charlotte was an only child so she never experienced sibling love and Marvin although he had been in multiple relationships never really found the love he was looking for, when they were together they found the missing pieces they had been searching for their entire life. They didn't romantically love each other but they did at the same time. It was something more than just platonic love and that's what made their relationship special.   
As they drifted off to sleep they held their hands tighter and looked into the other's eyes. Right now you would probably think they would kiss but need I remind you, Charlotte is a lesbian and Marvin is very very gay, they would probably throw up in each other's mouths trying to kiss. But at the end of the day, they both loved each other even if one of their families is the equivalent of a mental hospital.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kdfj;alksdfn;laskdnf;kla sup dudes, hope you liked this chapter! Please leave constructive criticism if it is needed! I love improving my work! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload I kept forgetting to work on it and when I did work on it I didn't have enough time to finish it so it's just been a whole thing. Anyway, hope you liked it and see you next chapter!


	12. Well, time has passed hasn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is the last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠mentions of being drunk, abuse, verbal abuse, bleeding, suicide attempt, cutting one's self, depression, crying, screaming, leaving someone ⚠ Please tell me if I am missing a warning!  
So this is it, the last chapter of Marvin's college life god was this a ride. Sorry, this is kinda short but I put what I wanted in here and I'm kinda proud of it. Also, I cried while making this.

May 30, 1956

Marvin Richards is 23 and expecting a boy named Jason in the next few months and is sitting at a New York cafe right now waiting for his best friend of 4 years Charlotte Dubois to join him. After the events of David Richards almost killing Marvin, Marvin broke things off with Marcus Clem and decided to be in a full-time relationship with his now-wife Trina Galper. A few months well really weeks after breaking off with Marcus, Marvin's professor came to his door kissing him and saying he wanted to get back together. At the moment Marvin had no idea what was happening so he said yes, he and Marcus would stay together for a year before Trina told Marvin she was pregnant with his child.

* * *

Marvin was alone in his dorm after Charlotte left for a date with his old doctor that he had when he was in the hospital. He heard a knock on the door and went over to see how it was, it was probably Charlotte coming back after forgetting something.   
It wasn't.  
As soon as Marvin opened the door he was knocked down by a person who started kissing him and held his waist. 

"Get off me!" Marvin yelled as soon as the person's lips disconnected from his for some air. Marvin pushed the attacker off of him and sat up.  
"Who the fuck are you!" He yelled.

"Marvin," Marvin saw the face of his professor Mr.Clem or Marcus as Marvin called him "I wanna get back together." 

Marvin didn't say anything, he wanted to tell Marcus that kissing someone was not the way to get back together but a wave of emotions went over him and his heart took control of his body.  
"Yes," Marvin said and went down on his knees to kiss the man some more.

Charlotte got back to the dorm to see Marcus and Marvin sleeping peacefully but probably naked in the same bed.

* * *

"Sup asshole!" Charlotte Dubois said as she was walking over to the table that Marvin was sitting at.  
"You choose a nice place." She smiled and sat down across from Marvin and took a bite of the food Marvin already got from her. 

Marvin seemed to tear up for some reason "Sup loser, I got you food, you could say thank you?" 

"Yeah I know, I could but, eh." Charlotte smiled had the man as he slapped her hand and she quickly said thank you. 

They sat there eating for a while and drinking coffee as they talked about their memories of each other and how crazy their lives have been for the past 4 years. 

"Remember that night I got so drunk that I accidentally called you Jason for like 10 hours!" Charlotte laughed and almost choked on her food as she talked.

"Remember how a year later I named my child that." Charlotte started laughing like a mad man.

"How could I forget! You came back home and you were like ' I named my kid after a drunk experience.' "

"Then you said 'Marcus' like, what the fuck dude."

Charlotte shrugged in defense "Look I didn't know you were leaning towards Jason dude." 

"God, it feels like ages ago when Trina told me she was pregnant." Marvin slumped back in his chair and drank his coffee.

* * *

Marvin was walking, well somewhat limping, back from 'hanging' out with Marcus when he ran into Trina the last person he wanted to run into. Hell, he would rather run into Sis than Trina and that was saying a lot. 

"Marv, hey I need to talk to you about something." 

Marvin tried adjusting his pants to it would be a little more comfortable walking back to his dorm room.  
"Can we talk another time, I have stuff I need to do." 

"No Marv this is super serious. I need to talk to you now." Trina looked like someone was out to kill her and that worried Marvin so he pulled to the side so they could try and talk in private.

"What is it?" 

Trina opened and closed her mouth a few times and stuttered with her words but after a few minutes, she finally said the thing that changed Marvin's life for the better and the worst.  
"Marvin, I wanna make a family with you." 

Marvin didn't know what to do or to say he just stood there frozen. Time seemed to stop like it had a dozen times before in Marvin's life. He felt like he was going to be sick and just die right then and there, he slowly started crossing his arms and squeezing them trying to go into himself so he could just disappear.  
"What do you mean?" Marvin was trying to see if she meant something else and not 'I wanna have your baby'. 

"Marv, honey, I mean I wanna be a mom and you can be a dad!" Trina held her stomach gently like there was already a growing baby in there. 

"Oh my god! Trina, I would love that!!" Marvin was trying to seem excited by smiling and holding his girlfriend's hand but his voice was the complete opposite, he seemed uneasy and scared. 

* * *

Marvin sipped some of his coffee and almost chocked laughing because Charlotte was telling a story about how one time she was chasing Mendel around the campus and the cops got involved and gave her some dirty looks.

"Dude, they were being so racist to the point where it was funny." Charlotte smiled and ate some of her food.

Marvin wiped some of the coffee from his mouth "I think the funniest thing is you chasing Mendel for no fucking reason. HE WAS DOING NOTHING!" 

"HE WAS BEING A DORK!" 

"THAT'S HOW HE ROLES DUMBASS!" This resulted in Charlotte throwing a napkin at Marvin but he only threw it back.   
Even though they were laughing and having a fun time, something unsettling hung in the air that they were afraid to mention. There was an obnoxious elephant in the room and it was slowly getting bigger and bigger has time passed. Marvin kept looking at the watch on his wrist and Charlotte kept on looking at the clock on the outside of the shop.   
The air seemed to settle down a bit.

"Hey, remembering my wedding." 

Charlotte smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"God that was a mess." 

* * *

It was supposed to be the perfect Jewish wedding, but it was the exact opposite.

First Marvin had woken up late and wasn't able to brush his teeth or brush his hair or do anything hygiene related so he looked like a total mess. Then when he finally got to the wedding turns out through magic and willpower David had ended up there and was Marvin's best man, even though Marvin had never said that  
He even tried to back out of it but his dad threatened him and like time somehow dissolved they were signing the ketubah. Then Marvin saw him, as Trina was saying her vows and how she is 'so ready to be a mom and a loving wife' he saw Marcus. He was in the far back of the synagogue where the Trina and Marvin had chosen, mostly Trina had chosen the place all Marvin did was nod his head and say 'yeah' and 'totally'. Marvin never thought he would see Marcus again but here he was looking at Marvin and leaning against a wall drinking something out of a cup, most likely alcohol. Marvin was so star struck that Charlotte (Trina's maid of honor) had to quietly yell 'Marvin' to get his attention because it was his turn to say his vows.

Marvin gave Trina his grandmother's ring because he had forgotten and David had brought it so Marvin didn't have a choice. On top of all of this possibly the worst thing that had happened, when Marvin smashed the glass which made him and Trina's marriage official a ton of glass got in Charlotte's leg which made them end the wedding right before going to the hospital. 

* * *

Marvin looked at his watch for the gazillionth time and looked back up at Charlotte. 

"God, 4 fucking years." His voice seemed to crack while talking and Charlotte's eyes started getting glossy.

"Yep, 4 years, and now you're going off to some fucking other college and I'm staying here." Charlotte tried to smile and wiped her eyes "I'm gonna miss your stupid ass that always gets in trouble." 

"Char I swear to god if you make me cry I'm going to kill you." Marvin tried bitting his cheek to make him stop crying but that only made his throat tighten. Then Marvin's best friend, roommate, ride or die starting crying.

"I don't want to lose you, dude, I can't do that." She took one of their many napkins and starting dapping her eyes with it "I can't be without you." After what Charlotte said Marvin broke down crying. 

"God, I'm crying," Charlotte started laughing at Marvin "now I have to kill you." Marvin grabbed a butter knife and started stabbing the air which made Charlotte laugh some more. 

"Oh no! Please don't" She pretended to be scared and just started laughing some more. They spent the rest of their time together just laughing and hanging out, talking about how college was so messed up and how they somehow didn't get kicked out, and how much it's going to suck not being close to each other anymore. Unlike other moments in Marvin's life, this moment felt nice and in place, usually, moments like this would get ruined by someone getting their hair pulled or getting punched and getting a broken nose but the only thing that could ruin this moment was time and that hurt worse than anything else. Time was never on Marvin's side, from his sister leaving him for college to Charlotte and Marvin leaving each other. Leaving Charlotte reminded him of when his sister left and how he felt so broken, even though they stayed in touch for the first few months everything still felt wrong. hopefully unlike his sister Charlotte would never lose touch with him but only time could tell.   
The whole reason why he was moving was because of Trina and Jason. He could stay where he was and go on to have another 4 years at this college but Trina wanted to move for Jason and if Marvin said no, he would seem like he didn't care for the child when he truly did care. It's hard for Marvin to express his emotions but when he was near that kid, god it felt like everything in his life was suddenly okay. He told himself over and over again that he would be a better dad than David ever was he would never hurt Jason in any way shape or form, unlike David. He would make sure that no matter what Trina wouldn't turn out like Marvin's mom who for some reason, couldn't make it to his wedding because she was sick. Even if Trina didn't show any signs of being anything like Marvin's mom as soon as Trina yelled at Jason Marvin would try and be his hero. He wanted to be the best hero he could in Jason's eyes.   
They had talked about moving for a while now Marvin had never really thought about it till the last second, which was now, this was the last second, the last second of his adventurous life he would now be more focused on his next 4 years of college in a place he didn't know. This was the last second with Charlotte even if they could be penpals or talk on the phone he would never be able to have late night talks with her, he would never be able to touch her, he would never be able to tell her how beautiful she was and how lucky he is to have her as a best friend, he would never meet someone like her, never. This was the last second of being in Stony Brook, New York. This was the last second of stargazing in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep he would now be taking care of Jason. It was the last second of Marvin's college life. The last second of another chapter of Marvin's very long and tiring story. 

It was the last second of this moment.

Marvin stood up and grabbed his bag and Charlotte followed in suit.

"Marvin dumbass Richards," She started tearing up and her voice was cracking "I'm going to miss you so fucking much you don't even know." She hugged him so hard that Marvin thought he wasn't going to be able to breathe. 

Marvin pulled back to look into Charlotte's eyes "Charlotte can't catch a break Dubois, I love you so much and hopefully, we see each other again." They both started crying and went back to hug each other, tighter this time like if one of them let go the other would die. Marvin kissed Charlotte's forehead and only started crying more.

He pulled back and they both let go of the other "I don't wanna say bye so I'm just gonna say you're a bitch and hopefully you get a girlfriend sooner or later." 

Charlotte laughed "I don't wanna say bye either so I'm just gonna say you're a bitch and hopefully you divorce Trina and get the man of your dreams." She smiled at him and time seemed to stop.   
They would never be able to stop crying, it was impossible so Marvin just smiled back and turned in the direction of where his car was which was in the other direction Charlotte was.

As Marvin walked away from Charlotte he started crying, yeah people were giving him weird looks but fuck it he was walking away from his best friend. Everything seemed to go slower around Marvin like he was running super fast and everyone around him was super tired and walking as slow as a sloth. He didn't stop crying, not even when he got to his car, all he did was cry more. When he got to his car he let out the most heart-wrenching scream ever, it would probably ruin his vocal cords but he didn't care he was heartbroken. Out of all the shit that had happened in his life leaving his best friend to be with a woman he didn't love was probably the worst thing yet. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life after this, obviously, he would take care of Jason and Trina but what was he going to do with his life after this. Marvin hated this, he hated this a whole lot and people would say 'you have to say goodbye sooner or later' but why the fuck should you. Those people have probably never had to walk away from a person they love after being with them for 4 fucking years. "  
Charlotte was the light in his darkness when his depression got worse after the whole thing with David Marvin tried, cutting himself, killing himself, throwing his pills away but Charlotte saved him from all of that. She was the one that got him new pills after he threw them out, she was the one that grabbed him from that window and closed it, she was the one that patched him when she found him bleeding on the floor of their dorm room, she was the one. He would never be able to find someone who loved him as she loved him. 

* * *

As Marvin drove away to pick up his wife and child from her parent's house so they could finally move Charlotte sat at their shared tabled quietly crying to herself. A young blond woman came up to Charlotte slowly holding what seemed to be pictures from a photo booth. 

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," Charlotte looked up with her eyes all red and puffy, "your friend asked me to give this to you when he left and I can only assume that he left." The young girl put the pictures down on the table in front of Charlotte. 

Charlotte picked up the pictures and quietly started crying again.   
The first picture was a picture of Marvin and Charlotte sticking their tounges out at the camera.  
The second picture was one where Charlotte pretended to be scared of the pretend monster Marvin was trying to be.  
The third photo was a picture of where Charlotte and Marvin were looking at each other and Charlotte had her finger in between them pointing at her lips.  
The fourth photo was a picture of Charlotte and Marvin kissing.  
The fifth and last photo was a picture of Charlotte and Marvin looking disgusted and gagging in opposite directions.

Charlotte covered her mouth so her sobs weren't so loud and she held the photos close to her heart.

"Was that your boyfriend?" The blond asked sweetly.

Charlotte looked up at the girl "Oh no," Charlotte laughed a little "I'm gay." 

The blond scratched her neck "Oh, um, same?" The girl laughed quietly.

"Oh, that's cool, very cool." There was an awkward silence for a bit before Charlotte continued speaking "My name is Charlotte Dubois." 

"My name is Cordelia Hoffman." The girl smiled "If that wasn't your boyfriend who was that and why are you kissing him?" 

"Oh um, that's," Charlotte stammered with her sentence and when she finally said it she started crying again "That's my best friend. And the reason why we're kissing is that we're both gay but I was like 'hey what if we kissed' and then we did and it was so gross." Charlotte laughed at herself and rubbed the pictures between her fingers. 

As the sun beamed down on her and the picture she saw some writing on the back of the picture. She turned it around and like so many times before, she started crying.

Remember me  
631-776-8900  
Love,  
Your Marvin ♡

* * *

Now, this may seem short to you but for Charlotte and Marvin, it felt like years and years on end. This is the end of a chapter in Marvin's life, this is the end of the last second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djfnasd;onfioasnf;oasdijfn;asoidfj i'm sad, very sad and;fojaf dudeeeee this next part is gonna be super sad fn;aksdnf; this is the first part of Marvin's adult life and we're getting into the adult part of In Trousers  
Anyway please leave constructive criticism if its needed! I love improving my work! See you again in the next chapter!


	13. I feel him slipping away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 10 years and they're still together? Howww...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Cheating, gay slurs, conversion camps, verbal abuse,⚠ please tell me if I missed any warnings!   
Well,,, will you look at that im uploading.... yaaayy. This chapter went somewhere and i'm not sure where it went but it went somewhere,,,,, yay

October 1st, 1966

Trina Galper Richards, wife to Marvin Richards and mother to Jason Richards. It had been 10 years since we last talked to let me catch you up on things. 

First, nine months after Marvin left Charlotte to move to Albany, New York, Trina had Jason who is 9-years-old now. In 4 years he would be having his bar mitzvah, which I'm not sure if you noticed but it's a big deal. Trina is now a stay at home mom and their family's income mostly comes from Marvin and his job as a big businessman in a very rich company. She thought being a stay at home mom would mean that they would be able to spend more time together because she thought the best way for Marvin to love her more was for her to always be with him. It made things more frustrating for Marvin because Trina was always at his hip when he was home which would result in lots of yelling from the man.   
The past few years have been especially hard for Trina seeing how she thinks that she is losing her husband to some girl that he met at work. Now Trina understood that Marvin was a very busy man but she's pretty sure that you can't have 4 meetings in one week and you come home the next day early in the morning. When he did come home he always smelled of colognes he didn't have and always covered his neck someway so Trina couldn't see it. Now Trina had only gone to his work 4 times but it was enough times to now that a few girls in Marvin's work had crushes on him and Trina knew that Marvin would never cheat on her because she loved him and he loved her the same but it was hard to believe that when the girls at his work were way prettier than Trina could ever be and he could easily be with them and not Trina. Sometimes Trina would remember the moments where Marvin could've been cheating on her, most of these times were in college but that doesn't mean he stopped when they moved and became parents. She remembered that time when Marvin went into the opposite direction of the school library or any library in fact when he told Trina that he was going to the library. There was another time after they moved and Marvin went into another 4 years of college when she saw him walking from a bar that was known for its sexual experiences. 

* * *

There was this one time when Trina had just come home from buying groceries when Jason came up to her and said that someone was in the house, for some reason she instantly thought that this was the moment she would find her husband cheating on her. But when she got to the room she saw Marvin with a very tall and handsome man so he couldn't be cheating on her, but what he was doing was he was doing a project with Marvin for their work. 

"Oh hi, honey!" Marvin said when he saw Trina standing in the doorway "My friend and I were just working on a project for work, it's a presentation." The man seemed to scowl when Marvin said 'friend' but Trina assumed it was nothing. 

"What's your friend's name silly!" Trina smiled at her husband and loving how amazing her life was.

"Whizzer, Whizzer Brown." The tall man smiled and looked at his watch "Oh well you're just on time, I have to go." Whizzer grabbed his jacket from Marvin and Trina's bed and touched Marvin's shoulder for a second too long.

"Aww that sucks, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? I can make more food." Trina suggested as Whizzer got closer to the door.

"It's fine re-" 

"Trina he said he had to go, let him go." Marvin cut off Whizzer with a stern voice which made Whizzer have goosebumps.

"Marvin's right, I should be going now. Goodbye Mrs.Richards." The tall and handsome man said as he walked out of the house. 

Trina apologized as many times as she could before Marvin go mad at her for annoying him. 

* * *

The weird thing about Marvin was that the reason for his madness and anger was his son. Most of the reasons he yelled at Trina was because she wasn't meeting up to Marvin standards of how Jason should be treated. There were times Trina had forgot to make dinner before Marvin came home and he would yell at her and his reasoning was Jason was probably starving and in pain because of how hungry he was. Jason wasn't in pain at all, he was just coloring in his coloring book while Marvin was accusing his wife of ignoring their child. After every fight with Trina Marvin would go up to his son's room and comfort him tell him things like 'couples fight all the time' and 'things happen sometimes, this is how we grow' which yeah couples fight and they can grow from those fights so it doesn't happen again but Trina and Marvin weren't growing from the fights they had. They were staying in the same place, like some torture loop that liked watching people get yelled at and marriages fail.   
Trina never thought that her marriage would end up like this. She always thought that she would live a long happy marriage where there are no fights and you don't have a constant fear that your spouse is cheating on you. In a healthy marriage, you wouldn't have to deal with your husband calling you a 'bad mother' and a 'needy wife'. No matter what Marvin did, Trina still loved him when she shouldn't love him and let this marriage go. 

Trina did love Marvin but as their marriage got longer she realized that money was a big part of why she stayed with him. Trina came from a poor family, her parents were in the teacher business so they didn't get a lot of money. Marvin, on the other hand, was very rich family-wise. His dad was a retired scientist and his mom was a secretary and a fairly rich business so she got paid a lot, as for Marvin since he was a business major he got some fairly good jobs like the one he has right now since he made all the income of the family his job had to pay a lot which it did which helped Trina in being a mother. She wasn't so sure that Marvin loved her though.

As Trina sat in her living room sipping her tea she tried not to think about how Marvin was slipping away from her. She could feel him dead in her arms as she lived her life. Like I said before she thought that he was cheating on her, hopefully, whoever the girl was, she was old, or ugly, or maybe she acne. She started feeling good about herself when she thought about how ugly the girl could be but, there had to be a reason why Marvin would cheat on Trina. Maybe she was prettier than Trina or nicer or, less clingy. Trina had a problem with being clingy she found, Marvin yelled at her for being clingy all the time. If Marvin needed love, Trina had it why didn't he realize that the woman of his dreams was right in front of him. It was hard being the wife of someone who didn't love you. It hurt knowing your husband was off with some pansy who could never be as good as you. 

* * *

Marvin was out for the day probably at another 'meeting' and Jason was sleeping over at a friend's house probably throwing rocks at each other, so Trina had to house to herself. Which meant she could do anything she wanted like, drink tea and think about your husband cheating on you. It wasn't the best way to spend your time but that's how she did it. She started thinking about an excuse Marvin would say when Trina wanted to have sex, 'love isn't sex'. Trina knew that already but in the context of how Marvin had said it, it meant something different. 

It was about 6 in the morning, Trina was up and ready to start the day Marvin wasn't. 

"Marvin, honey?" Trina said softly as she walked into the darkroom "Marv, honey, it's time to wake up!" 

Marvin didn't wake up he just groaned and pulled the blanket more on his side. Trina laughed to herself and went over to the lights to turn them on and off to make the man wake up. 

"Honey come on," you could hear the smile in her voice "you have to wake up and start the day." Trina turned the lights off and went over to her husband and hugged him from behind. She kissed his temple and drew circles on his back with her finger through the comforter.

"Marvy come on, you have to get up." Trina kissed him again only for Marvin to turn over to look his wife with a dead serious look.

"Trina, love isn't sex, so if you love me you would stop." Trina was taken aback and moved away from her husband, slightly hurt from how Marvin assumed she wanted to have sex with him.

"Marvin that's not what I meant, I didn't want to have sex I wanted-"

"Then leave me alone to sleep." Marvin pulled the covers over him.

Trina wasn't a fragile or sensitive person but Marvin telling her that made her want to sob. She quickly got off the bed and got out of the room so Marvin could sleep. As she closed the door her eyes started tearing up, again Trina wasn't a fragile person, you could yell at her, raise your hand at her as if you were going to hit her but she wouldn't break. She wouldn't even bat an eye but right now, the way Marvin had told her 'love isn't sex' as if he was assuming that she only liked him for the sex hurt her more than anything else he had done to her. He was assuming that Trina didn't love him and that broke her. She had given everything up to be with Marvin. She had given up college so she could take care of their baby which made anyway of getting a good job out of reach. She had given up having a normal life when Marvin got her pregnant and married her. And he was assuming that she didn't love him. 

Marvin ended up sleeping till 9 am, Trina had cried the whole time. 

* * *

As Trina made more tea she realized that Marvin had never really said that he loved besides during their wedding which when he did say it he was cut off by Charlotte Marvin's best friend hugging him so he didn't get to finish his sentence of saying 'i love you'. Trina, on the other hand, told Marvin she loved him every second she could get, she just loved him that much. Whenever she asked him like 'do you love me?' jokingly he would always say 'you're lovely' instead of 'i love you' and it hurt Trina but she always brushed it off, she thought that was his way of showing love. 

_But he loved Charlotte _

He loved her and they were best friends

_ He treated her better than he treats you_

He married me, not her 

_But he loved her_

According to Marvin, she liked girls, which is weird but it makes her gay

_What if he is too?_

That's what broke Trina, she spilled her tea and broke her cup. She burned her hand from the hot tea in the process. Everything was moving too fast for Trina to comprehend. What if Marvin was gay, it would explain why he didn't like having sex with her, how he would look at men with a strange look in his eyes when they were out, and how he and Mr.Clem were way too friendly with each other during their college years. Trina didn't want to admit it but everything seemed to fit into place if Marvin was gay. Trina hated thinking like that but her mind wouldn't stop yelling thoughts into her head. She tried to clean herself up even with her hurt hand, and then Marvin came home.

* * *

"Trina!" She heard the door close "I'm home!" Marvin could've walked right past her if he wasn't looking around the house. 

Trina was on the floor picking up shards of the teacup off the floor when Marvin found her. 

"Trina!" Marvin quickly knelt to her side and grabbed her burned hand roughly almost hurting her in the act "What happened?!" in the act of looking at his wife's hand he made Trina drop the teacup shards which made them break more.  
"What did you do?" His tone seemed angry but his eyes looked worried for Trina, it confused her. 

"I was pouring my tea and I drop the cup by accident, I'm so sorry." 

"This makes no sense, god Trina. What did you do." He picked up the biggest shards and threw them away, he then got a broom to sweep up the smaller shard. He was doing all this while Trina was standing next to the kitchen island and held her hand, her face was full of shame and sadness. Marvin pointed at her and raised her voice at her to run the cool water and put your hand under it.

"Have you never gotten a burn before, god Trina." Marvin's movements were sharp and radiated anger off of them. Trina did as told and quickly went over to the sink her hand felt like a mixture of being numb and on fire. Trina had never experienced this before which to some people meant you should be nice to them and show them what to do but that wasn't how Marvin worked. When he finished sweeping up and throwing the glass away he moved Trina out of the way and soaked a cloth to put on Trina's hand. His movements were still very sharp and quick. Trina's hand was probably hurt more from Marvin than the actual burn. 

After the whole burning hand thing, Marvin took up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with her. He seemed to have calmed down a bit when they got into the room, but he also seemed to act differently. 

He grabbed his wife's hand with sad eyes.

"Trina, I love you, you know that right?" He smiled, almost like he was forced to.

Trina nodded and he continued "You know that I value you and you the most important thing in my life, besides Jason of course." 

Trina nodded and smiled and held her husband's hand like he held her's "And you know that I need you in my life, right?" She smiled and her heart filled with joy, Marvin had never been this nice to her in the 10 years that she and Marvin had been together.

His attitude seemed to change and that's when Trina noticed multiple purple spots around the bottom of his jaw and towards the back of his neck. They weren't big and they didn't look like they hurt like bruises but, maybe they were hickies? Trina didn't want to believe but before her mind could get any further Marvin started talking again. 

"Trina, I," he seemed to hesitate like either he wasn't ready to tell Trina or he was trying to get together his sentence "I have syphilis." 

"What?" Trina was in shock.

"I have been taking pills for this and It makes it hard for me to get _excited" _even when being an adult man Marvin was still uncomfortable with saying erectile. It now made sense, Marvin wasn't cheating on Marvin, it was sick and taking pills. 

_ The only pills he takes are anti-depressants_

Maybe this is new 

_He said he had been taking them, this isn't new_

Who would lie about this?

_A cheater_

Marvin would than say that he also had hepatitis and that Trina might have it too. 

_He doesn't want you to touch him_

But...he loves me.

* * *

November 11, 1966

It was supposed to be a delightful dinner, a pleasant dinner so Trina could meet Marvin's work friend Whizzer Brown. But now glass was broken at Trina's feet, Marvin was grasping Whizzer ass, and Whizzer was completely into it. 

It had all started when Marvin had brought up letting Whizzer have dinner with them, Trina was approving of it and so they made plans, on Friday Whizzer would come over and have dinner with them. In the days following the dinner, Marvin wasn't home a lot. Since Marvin wasn't home a lot Trina had gone into a spiraling hole again about her husband cheating on her. Even though Marvin had an excuse for why he didn't prefer having sex with Trina he didn't have a marvelous justification on why he was out all the time, his only excuse that was starting to get overused was 'I had a meeting' and with every passing day that Marvin used that phrase Trina was starting to not trust it. 

Trina had met the man Whizzer Brown only once before, it wasn't a good time but she still met him. Meeting him a second time was like meeting a brand new person. He radiated confidence and was the most flamboyant man Trina had ever met and she hadn't met a lot so this wasn't saying a lot. But as soon as Whizzer walked into the kitchen to say hi to Trina, she wanted to curl up into a ball and just bow down to him he looks so confident. 

"Hello, you must be Marvin's wife." Whizzer put his hand out for her to shake "Marvin talks about you." 

It wasn't 'he talks about you a lot' it was just 'he talks about you'. It made Trina feel weird.  
"Aw that's sweet," she shook Whizzer's hand "hows working with Marvin?" 

"Hm?" Whizzer tilted his head and eyes were wide in question. Marvin had to slyly hit Whizzer with his elbow for Whizzer to get what she meant "Oh yes, working with Marvin is fun, he can be a hassle sometimes." He smiled weirdly and looked over to Marvin who scowled at the man which made Whizzer laugh softly. 

Whizzer and Marvin had a weird relationship from what Trina could tell. Whenever Whizzer got close to Marvin he would slightly smile and Marvin's face would start getting pink and he would lock up a bit. When Jason would ask how Whizzer knew Marvin and how Marvin was like at work Whizzer would start smiling and look at Marvin with a type of eyes that Trina couldn't describe and Marvin would either scowl at Whizzer or look away. Trina overall didn't think of Whizzer as a bad guy, he seemed nice, he was kind and radiated happiness, and he got along with Jason which made Trina feel really good about the guy. 

When it was time for dinner Whizzer sat weirdly close to Marvin, he even moved his seat closer to the married man. Trina didn't see anything weird about this act but Trina did feel like Whizzer might be trying to make moves on her husband. Everything about the dinner moved smoothly and nice besides for the weird times where Marvin would tense up and his face would be flushed. Towards the end of the dinner, Trina felt her husband's leg twitched and then went back to normal. At this moment Marvin let out a quiet but big sigh and Whizzer's hand was brought up from under the table and was wiped on a napkin, for some reason, Trina didn't see this as anything to be worried about. 

* * *

At the end of the dinner, Whizzer excused himself to go to the bathroom and Trina started talking about him to Marvin.  
"Marv, honey, does Whizzer seem a little, weird to you?" 

"Hm?" Marvin gave his wife a weird look "No, why would you think that." 

"Well I mean he seems a bit, ya know." She made a motion with her hand and opened her mouth which made Marvin quickly stammer for his words.

"Trina, what the fuck?" He whispered yelled at her "what are you thinking?" Marvin snapped at her.

"Sorry." She said weakly and went back to getting all the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. While she was doing this she noticed that Whizzer didn't eat all his food and went to over to Marvin who was in the den to ask him if she should give him the leftovers or throw it away. 

"Why are you asking me?" He seemed almost angry in his answer.

"Well, I asked you because you're his friend. I thought you might now what he would want." 

"I don't so just give them to him." 

Trina nodded and walked away to the kitchen and soon after Whizzer came around from the corner after eavesdropping. 

"Really?" He asked leaning against the doorframe "Am I just a friend?" He pretended to be shocked and wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Oh Whiz," Marvin smirked as Whizzer walked towards him "you are way more than, just, a friend." He grabbed Whizzer's ass and began to kiss the man, really he was full-on making out with him.

* * *

Trina heard some talking from the den so she assumed that Whizzer had come back from the bathroom and was now talking to Marvin. It was good timing because Trina had just finished putting Whizzers leftovers into a container. 

She grabbed the container and headed over to the den, what she saw at that moment when she reached the den is a sight she will never get out of her head.

Marvin and Whizzer were grabbing at each other's body parts trying not to fall off because of how rough they were going, they were tripping over themselves, and they didn't even notice Trina was there until she dropped the container and it sharded into a million pieces. 

"Marvin?" Trina asked she was about to break down and sob right there if her son was looking over the railing of the staircase in their house. 

Marvin quickly got off of Whizzer and looked at Trina with shocked eyes. Whizzer, on the other hand, couldn't care less that Trina was right there because the look in his eyes said he was ready for more. 

"Trina." He took his hands off of Whizzer and started brushing himself off "Trina, it's not what it looks like." 

"Dad?" Jason asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Jason go to your room." Trina said sternly but her voice was quiet. 

"But, what's going on?" 

Trina and Marvin yelled at their son to go to his room which resulted in them just looking at each other for a second with deadly looks. 

"Get out." Trina's voice was quiet but frightened both Marvin and Whizzer. 

"Trina, this is my ho-" 

"I'm not talking about you." She looked at Whizzer like he had just kissed her husband, which he did "You, get out of my house you homewrecking faggot." Tears started coming out of her eyes. 

Whizzer face said it all. His mouth was agape and he looked hurt but Trina didn't care, her gaze only got deadlier.   
"I understand." He took his jacket he had thrown on the couch and slung it around his arm "Goodbye Trina, See you later Marvin." Whizzer turned towards Marvin slightly and smiled softly before exiting out of the room and then exiting out of the house. 

Trina looked at her husband, his hair was messed up, his lips were swollen, you could see the dozen of hickies that were left on his neck that were old but they all had an explanation now.   
"How long." She asked as more tears streamed now her face. 

"Trina-" 

"How long Marvin, how long have you been cheating on me." 

Marvin held his left hand and started rubbing into his palm with his thumb.  
"With Whizzer, it's been only a month." 

"You were with other men than just him?" her voice cracked as she said this and she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop her from sobbing. 

"It's been," Marvin faulted with his words trying to find the right ones but in this situation, there were no right words only wrong words that went along with wrong actions "It's been 3 years, on and off with different men." 

With this, Trina started sobbing so hard that she had to sit down so she wouldn't pass out. Her breathing was rapid, her body was shaking, and she couldn't talk. When Marvin tried to console her she would just push him away or shut him up with her sobs. 

"Trina, honey, I promise it had nothing to do with you." 

"You never loved me." she stuttered through her sobs trying to say this which hurt more than anything. 

"That's not true." He tried taking Trina's hands into his but she wouldn't budge "Trina I love you more than anything, but I don't love you, the same way I love him." 

I love you but I don't love you the same way I love him. 

Marvin will say that many times throughout his life to reassure Trina that no matter what she thinks Marvin didn't cheat on her because she wasn't doing enough. 

Trina wasn't calm but her sobbing had gone down a bit "Was I not a good wife? Did I not love you enough? What do you need me to do Marvin? I'll do it for you?" she looked so small and fragile that it was breaking Marvin. All Marvin could hear was Charlotte's voice telling him over and over again that he should have broken up with her when he had the chance. None of this would have happened if he just broke up with her after or even during college. Marvin held her in his arms.

"Trina It's not you, I can't love women the same way I love men." 

"Yes, you can Marvin. We can get you some help." Marvin let go of Trina and looked at her with a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Marvin," She looked at her husband "It's obvious your sick! I've read in some newspapers that the best way to get rid of this sickness is to go to these things called conversion camps." 

Marvin looked like he was either about to strangle Trina to death or curl up into a ball and cry himself to death.

"Those other men you've been with made you sick Marvin but there is a cure!" 

Marvin backed away from Trina "There isn't a cure, I'm not sick." He stood up opening and closing his fist "This isn't some disease that you can cure Trina this is me!" 

"No, it's not! The Marvin I know would never do something like this." 

"YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING NOW ME!" Marvin snapped. 

"Yes I-"

"I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU SINCE FUCKING COLLEGE! TRINA!" Marvin yelled, he seemed to shake the whole house "Do you know how long it took me to accept the fact that I'm gay and I like men." 

"Since college?" Trina looked like she was about to have a sobbing fit again, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Yes, Mr.Clem, we started dating in the first year of college and broke off when I found out you were pregnant with Jason which I did not enjoy because I didn't like having sex with you because I'm gay." The word seemed to make the whole room shiver. 

"So you're not sick?" 

"No, not in any way shape or form Trina. I'm just a normal person like you but I like different things." Marvin sat back down again. He reached for Trina's hands but she pulled away. 

"No one can know about this okay?" Marvin nodded "We are going to be a normal family, Whizzer can stay here if he wants." 

"Really? Trina, I can't thank you enough." 

"We're getting a divorce though, but we will stay together under the same roof for Jason." 

"Yes, for Jason." Marvin messed around with his ring and looked down. 

"I never meant for you to find out about this." 

"I don't think you meant for me to find out at all." Her voice was stern and cold like she had been possessed by something because the thing in front of Marvin was not his wife, well, ex-wife now. 

* * *

The week of the divorce had been very hard for Trina.

Instead of staying under the same roof Marvin thought the best choice was to move in with Whizzer Brown and leave his family behind, well not totally. He would come to visit frequently to see his son so Jason wouldn't' grow up with the trauma of his father making out with a man. 

Trina was having a hard time because it was surreal that the man she loved was moving away from her and living with some man that Marvin met at some bar. Even though Trina was furious at Marvin for cheating on her she couldn't leave the man that she loved with all her life. 

The day that Marvin was finally moving out Trina was sitting in the dining room with Tea and pancakes. 

"Marvin." 

He looked at her. 

"Have breakfast with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you yell at me I understand that in 1981 Jason finally has his bar mitzvah but cuz of my headcanon some time events are messed up but eeeeeehhhhhh who really cares ajdsf;klasj the only major parts of this musical are Marvin breaks up with Whizzer and then they get back together and then Whizzer....... you know   
Please give my criticism on my work if its needed! i love improving myself and writing


	14. A Breakfast Over Sugar/Whizzer going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Richard family is dealing with the divorce, some different than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠smoking, divorce, crying, leaving a family, depression, blood, self-harm, toxic relationships ⚠ I'm pretty sure I got ever trigger warning but if a missed one please tell me and I will be sure to put it in.   
I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for it being shorter than my usual ones but 1. I like how it ended and 2. I don't know what else to write.

"Marvin," Trina said in the dining room eating pancakes and drinking tea.

Marvin looked at her holding two bags full of clothes. His eyes held sadness in them. 

"Have breakfast with me." 

* * *

Marvin was reading his book while Trina sat and drank her tea. 

"Marvin, can you pass the sugar." Marvin did as asked but he didn't take his eyes off of his book "I had a dream last night, that we flew to China to live our own lives." 

He did acknowledge her he just kept reading. 

"You could drive us to the airport. Marvin?" 

He took a sip from his tea "Trina can you pass me the sugar?" 

She grabbed the sugar cup and held it in her hands "Can we talk as friends. Please, Marvin." 

"The sugar please." He held out his hand for the sugar cup but it never came so he looked up from his book to see Trina crying softly. 

"Marvin, I had a dream last night, last night in my bed that you held me and we were happy. Marvin." She was still holding the sugar cup but she was crying harder now. Marvin saw this and put his book down. 

"Jesus Christ," Marvin said softly "Trina you get through this I promise. I know it's hard but you have to face it." 

She looked at her soon to be ex-husband and starting extending her arms to give him the sugar cup.  
"Marvin, please stay." Her hands were now in his "Can you please hold me, you can still hold him but please stay." Her voice started cracking as she handed him the sugar cup.

Marvin looked at his watch and frowned, he started getting up out of his seat leaving the sugar cup on the table, unused.   
"I have to go, Whizzer is probably wondering where I am." 

"Marvin." Trina's voice faltered as she called out to the man that she loves. 

"Please, drink your tea. Don't worry about me, Trina." 

"Drink your tea Marvin, you need to finish it. That would be wasteful, right?" Trina was trying everything she could to make the man she loves to stay a bit longer, be with her a bit longer, love her a bit longer. 

Marvin pushed in his chair to walk away and Trina grabbed his wrist and yelled at him through broken sobs and her voice cracking.  
"We've worked so hard Marvin! We've worked so hard just to end up this way! How!" She held on so tightly to Marvin's wrist they were starting to hurt. He squirmed under her touch trying to getaway. Marvin ripped away from Trina and started walking away from the table they were sitting at. Trina quickly followed him and grabbed him by the wrist again holding him in place by his left arm. The arm with his left hand. The hand with his left middle finger. The middle finger that had their wedding ring on it. 

It pained Trina to even see that ring. 

"Trina, you can't go on like your dying. Trina everything is going to be fine in the end you just have to let go." 

Trina fell to her knees know, surprising Marvin in the act with a loud thud. The pain in her knees wasn't as bad as the pain in her heart. Her heart was beating 10 miles an hour, it felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. 

"Do whatever you want! Just stay! Stay with me." She looked at Marvin with tearful eyes "Stay for Jason." 

Marvin's face went blank as he thought about his nine-year-old son and how much shit he had been through in the past couple of weeks. He thought about when he was younger he told himself he would be a better dad than his father but now, he was turning into his father. He was making everything worse, he was leaving his family for a man he didn't know, he lied to his family about his true self, and he was making his son's mother get on her knees just for him to stay with her.

"Trina," Marvin said softly "I can't do, I need to leave, I need to be my true self." 

She bowed her head and tears started falling to the floor "Please Marvin, Please." She let go of his wrist and was now grabbing her body and holding her shoulders with the opposite hands.

Marvin's hands soon found themselves on the sides of his torso, he wasn't grabbing on to his torso, his hands were just there gently.   
"This is much better for the both of us." He looked at the ring on his middle finger and slowly took his off "Things will be better for the both of us." He bent down to the ground where Trina was crying and placed his ring in front of her head.   
"Things are now better for the both of us." Marvin stood back up and grabbed the bags that he had placed in front of the dining room.   
"I love her Trina." All Trina heard were footsteps and then a door opening and closing and he was gone. Marvin was gone, out of their house that they shared for 10 years, and now he was gone. 

Trina looked up slowly to see a gold wedding band in front of her. She took the ring and held it to her lips as more tears fell down her face. She kissed the ring. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough Marvin." 

Trina let out the most heartbroken bloodcurdling, scream she had ever let out. Her throat was raw after she was done if she were to cry anymore she would cry blood but that wouldn't stop her. She would stop crying when her heart stopped beating. She would stop crying until Marvin started loving her again. 

Jason didn't hear the fight but he heard the scream and as soon as he did he starting crying and crawled under his bed. He covered his ears in an attempt to drown out the screaming but nothing could drown out heartbreak.

Marvin could hear the scream from his car. His heart broke. He never wanted this, he never wanted to tell Trina, he never wanted Trina to find out but fate has a funny way of working. People on the street were looking at the house, the neighbors Marvin heard so much about from Trina were looking at the house and pointing between Marvin and the house as if they were saying 'he caused this.' Technically he did cause all of this. If he were smarter Trina would've never gotten hurt but she did and Marvin can't change that.   
It was hard to face the truth of this situation because like everyone says, the truth hurts. The truth especially hurts when your soon to be ex-wife is screaming her lungs out over you leaving her. Marvin loved Trina, he loved her a lot but he didn't feel the same way. His hands were shaking when they touched the steering wheel of his car. Every part of his body was shaking, it wouldn't stop, and it couldn't stop. His breathing was getting faster and he could feel his throat tighten. 

Why was he having a panic attack? Was he scared about leaving his family? 

He was leaving his family. 

The family that he had made. 

His family. 

Family.

FAMILY 

FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY 

* * *

He was in Whizzer's bed. Not his bed, Whizzer's bed. 

Whizzer was asleep on the right side of the bed with his back turned towards Marvin. Marvin was tempted to rub Whizzer's back but Whizzer didn't like cuddly contact like that. That's one thing Marvin didn't like about Whizzer but he still found Whizzer very pretty and that was helping his reason for staying with him. Marvin didn't know why he stayed with Whizzer, he always thought of Whizzer as 'rude but nice.' Now that didn't make any sense but Marvin was the 'brains' in this relationship so if it made sense to him it made sense to everyone else. Whizzer always said Marvin was 'sweet' but in a sarcastic tone, because Marvin would never believe the Whizzer was complimenting him, Whizzer compliments people but not him. 

He felt a rustle in the sheets and Whizzer's back wasn't facing him anymore. Whizzer was now under the covers and going down on him. 

Marvin never got time to think about this because Whizzer did what wanted. 

That was another way Marvin didn't like him, Marvin hated him because of that. Whizzer didn't do what Marvin wanted him to do which was infuriating. 

But, Whizzer was going down. 

* * *

Trina had been nonstop drinking tea for the past month now. She clung to anything that reminded her of Marvin. She found an old chessboard that Marvin used as a kid and taught Jason how to play it. It was a good Mother-son bonding moment but then she saw Marvin in Jason's hair, eyes, mouth, face, everything. She saw Marvin in their son. 

She ended up crying on the floor while Jason comforted her. She saw Marvin where ever she went, it didn't matter if it was a cloud in the sky or a puddle on the sidewalk, she saw Marvin. 

The ring that Marvin had left her was now on a necklace, she never let it go. Sometimes she would wake up and it would be caught up in her hair but she didn't care as long as something related to Marvin was with her. 

She kept on wondering how she would survive Valentine's day without giving Marvin a gift, how she would survive Marvin's birthday without giving him a birthday gift and cuddling next to him, she didn't know how she would survive without Marvin. 

She ended up contacting Mendel Weisenbachfeld, the therapist. When Trina was first skeptically about Marvin and her's relationship a man named Mendel contacted her saying Marvin had told him about her and how she might need a therapist, a few months later Marvin was caught cheating on Trina in their own house, she should've taken the opportunity when she could. Maybe the divorce would be easier if she went to the therapist. 

Mendel was nice, very nice maybe even, charming. 

* * *

Marvin and Whizzer were on their bed. The sheets were tangled in their legs and almost all the pillows were on the ground. 

Whizzer's legs were spread and Marvin was sitting in between them. Whizzer was rubbing Marvin's neck and Marvin was rubbing Whizzer's thighs. 

Whizzer pulled his hand away from Marvin's neck "Why do you sweat so much, god." Whizzer took a hit of his cigarette. 

Marvin's smiled softly and took Whizzer's hand and messed with his fingers "Why do you bite your nails so much? Huh?" 

Whizzer took his hand back and wrapped his arms around Marvin blowing cigarette smoke in his face in the process. 

"Ugh, god." Marvin waved his hand in the air trying to get the smoke out of his face "Did you have to do that, you dickhead?"

Whizzer snuggled more into Marvin "I mean why wouldn't I?" Whizzer smiled while he continued to smoke. 

"Whiz, that's gonna kill you." 

"Why do you care." Marvin looked back at Whizzer with a worried look.

"Whiz,"

"Fine, I'll stop for you, but the only reason is your good at sex." 

"Hmph, you're a dick." 

"I know." Whizzer smiled and smudged out his cigarette on the ashtray on the nightstand next to him. 

That was a thing Marvin liked about Whizzer. 

* * *

Even though Trina had been taking therapy she seemed more distant. She didn't talk as much and that house seemed to be always covered in a light gray. The nights got darker with every passing day. Trina only wore long sleeves and Jason saw red in the bathroom sink once. When Trina came out of her room she never talked to Jason, he would just come back home from school, see his mother wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen and move on with his day. Of course, he would go check up on her now and then to make sure she wasn't dead but Jason was completely capable of doing things on his own. He even learned how to cook on his own. 

Jason did miss hanging out with his mother and that's part of the reason Jason never made friends he felt mature enough to worry about himself and he didn't need other people, he only needed himself and his mother. Jason missed Marvin but he was also mad at him, Marvin left their family to be with someone that wasn't part of the family. Jason hated his dad, Jason never wanted to see his dad again. But if his dad did come back, he wouldn't be that mad to see him. He did miss his dad but he knew that he shouldn't because Marvin ruined their family. Marvin had ruined everything. 

Marvin wasn't a bad dad, he had shown so much love to Jason and cared about him so much it hurt. Jason didn't know how someone so caring could just walk away from the people that loved him like it was second nature. One time when Jason and Marvin were having a bonding moment Marvin had said that love is the most beautiful thing and nothing can change that because love will trample over everything. 

But, he was wrong. 

Chess is the most beautiful thing. Chess doesn't leave people that love them. Chess doesn't hurt people to the point where they just stay in their room and don't even talk to their child. Chess is something you can do alone, you don't need other people though, other people would be nice. 

Then again Jason is 9 years old, he is young, impressionable, maybe this is how couples act, maybe love is the most beautiful thing after all but from what Jason has seen love is dangerous and gross. Love is evil and will always be evil because the only thing love does is hurt people so, Jason will never love. At least he will never love from his father's perspective or love in the ways he had seen in movies where its love at first sight, that was gross and it will always be gross. 

The only thing Jason would love would be his mother, no one else. 

"Jason." He could hear a small voice come from his mom's bedroom. Jason was currently doing homework in the living room since he was waiting for his toast to be ready. 

"Yeah mom," This wasn't normal, Trina was talking to him and she started the conversation "wait, mom?" Jason stood up and walked over to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was dark and Jason could only see the outline of his mom. From what the hallway light could let him see his mother had tear tracks down her face and she was wrapped in blankets. She was holding a ring with both her hands, most likely Marvin's wedding ring. 

"Jason, honey, come here please." She sounded fragile like if the wind were to somehow come into the room she would break from the simple breeze.

Jason left the door open as he walked into the bedroom and sat next to his mom on the bed. She let the blanket fall around her as she slipped the ring on her right wedding finger and she caressed her son's face. Jason's held his mother's hand on his face. 

"Mom are you ok? Do you need anything?" 

"Oh Jason," She started crying "I'm so sorry for anything I've done." 

"What? Mo-"

"No honey let me finish," She put a finger to Jason's lips and wiped away her tears with her other hand "I'm so sorry for not being a good mom and being there with you during this time. I know that it's been hard for you too, your father leaving and I just wanted to say that I'm going to be here now and I'm never going to leave, never." 

Jason's bottom lip quivered as he tried to shove his emotions down but they just kept coming back up. Jason started crying and at this moment he thought nothing would stop the tears. After so many months he had finally got his mom back, they could finally be a family together again, but. 

"I miss dad, I miss him so much." Jason cried more as Trina wrapped her arms around him "Why did he have to leave us, mommy, why?" 

Mommy, Jason had called Trina mommy because Jason was a child, a child that had gone through some bad things. 

"I miss him too honey, I know," Trina held her child so hard because she was afraid she was going to lose him, somehow something was going to take her child if she let go of him for even a second "He left us because he didn't love me, he loved someone else."

"Does he love me?" 

Trina pulled away from hugging Jason but still held on to him "Of course he loves you, no matter what happens you are his child and he will always love you no matter what." 

"Then why did he leave." Jason only started crying more and went back to hug Trina. 

"Honey, he loves another person, he loves another man. When people don't leave each other anymore one of them leaves." She caressed her son's hair "This has nothing to do with you I promise sweetheart." 

"Mommy." 

"Yes, honey." 

"If dad likes men, does that mean I like men?" 

_Dear God why did you make my child an idoit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I realized that this story is gonna be way longer than I thought because we are just now getting into Falsettos, like the revival Falsettos. Also, I find the ending funny, maybe it's because I wrote it but hopefully, you guys find it amusing too. Again I'm sorry this chapter is short I didn't know what else to write and I haven't published a chapter in a long time so. Anyway I hope you guys have a nice day!


	15. You cheated on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slice of life stories...with trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Child abuse mentions, yelling, mental abuse, cheating⚠ Please tell me if I missed any warnings!   
Hello! I know I haven't posted in a while but as you see on my account I've been working on different stories! I'm not used to making multiple stories at once so, please be patient with me! I love you guys and thank you for liking my work you mean the world to me!

1.... 2...... 3..... 

March 23, 1967

Marvin Richards is now 36 years old with his 31-year-old boyfriend Whizzer brown, they were...special. Whizzer and Marvin met at some bar when Marvin was lonely and questioning his life choices and Whizzer was horny and looking for a one night stand.

Whizzer had been sitting at this little bar for a while now and noticed that the man next to him was ordering all the fancy, very expensive drinks so either this man was ready to throw his life away, he had a group with him, or he was very VERY rich which Whizzer could go for, so he did. They had a very hot, sweaty, and lusty night together which left Whizzer wanting more and Marvin wanting a life partner, very different people so you see. Whizzer had woken up to an empty bed, like normal so he did his normal routine, get washed, change into normal clothes, drink tea, read the note that was left on his island counter. That last one wasn't normal when he saw the note it had a phone number and a little heart, cute. From context clues, this note was from the man called 'Marvin' Whizzer had met last night. Now Whizzer was only looking for a one night stand but hey, why not stay with the very rich man, maybe even get some money out of this. 

Which Whizzer did. 

Whizzer used Marvin for money and pleasure and Marvin did use Whizzer for pleasure for a while but then, then he fell for Whizzer's perfectly styled hair, his long legs, his perfect face, Marvin fell for all of it. So when Marvin had found out Whizzer had been cheating on him, it broke him. 

* * *

Marvin dropped his coat and briefcase next to the door as soon as he got back to the cramped apartment he lived with his boyfriend Whizzer. Nothing was on the table and most of the apartment was dark besides the master bedroom. 

"Hello! Whizzer!" Marvin started turning on lights which showed that the place was in a mess, the dishes weren't put away, pillows were all over the living room floor, the dishwasher was open but nothing was put away.   
"What the fuck?" Marvin kicked a few pillows out of the way has he made his way to the master bedroom, turning more lights on while walking. The more lights that turned on the more Marvin could see how messed up the apartment was. 

Finally, he got to master bedroom to see Whizzer's hair all messed up, his shirt was unbuttoned to show the millions of hickies Whizzer had on his neck and chest, there was money sprawled out on the bed in front of Whizzer like he was counting it.

"What the fuck!" Marvin yelled which made Whizzer jump and grab some of the money to hide it. 

"Oh shit, hey Marvin, baby." Whizzer smiled sweetly and tried to cover up his chest. 

"Don't 'baby' me Whizzer what the fuck is this, who the fuck gave you those hickies, and why the fuck is the apartment a mess." 

"Well, umm it's from yo-" 

"That's not from me! And why the fuck isn't dinner ready? What the fuck have you been doing!" Marvin yelled as he walked into the bedroom. 

Whizzer took a deep breath "Look I don't know who the fuck you're talking to but it isn't me. I don't know what you had with Trina but I am not your fucking housewife! I'm not going to do everything for you!" 

"Don't you dare bring Trina into this, you have no idea what I had with Trina." 

"Then why don't you go back to her! You don't like being here with me!." 

"The thing is Whizzer I do like being here with you but I just want to know why the fuck you have hickies on you that I didn't give." 

Whizzer smirked and looked down at his chest and then back up to his boyfriend "You know why I have these hickies, Marvin." 

Marvin's eyes that were filled with anger, filled with sadness for a split second, his whole face was filled with sadness as Marvin realized that the man he loved had been cheating on him.   
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Whizzer's stupid smirk didn't go away for a second "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" Marvin knocked over the dresser that was next to him which made Whizzer jump off the bed only to fall to the floor. 

"Look, Marvin, we never said we weren't an open relationship." 

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING USING ME!" Marvin yelled as he made his way over to Whizzer who was now backed up against a wall, but at least he was standing "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Marvin was about an arm's reach when Whizzer slapped Marvin in the face "You fucking bitch!" Whizzer yelled at Marvin "You don't get to fucking own me like I'm your fucking dog! I'm not your pet!" 

Marvin held his face as he yelled back to Whizzer "I KNOW YOU'RE NOT MY PET BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CHEAT ON ME!" 

"We weren't in a relationship in the first fucking place." Whizzer snapped at Marvin. Marvin let go of his face and glared at Whizzer "What? What are you gonna do? I'm the best thing to happen to you and you know it." 

Marvin looked Whizzer up and down and moved real close to him. Whizzer could feel Marvin's breath on him and Marvin could feel Whizzer's breath.   
"I hate you," Marvin said before Whizzer grabbed his face and kissed his lips, first it was slow Marvin wasn't giving in to it because obviously, he was mad but as time went on he slowly gave in he gave into Whizzer's tactics. Marvin reached his hands up to Whizzer's face and kissed the man back then finally they both got on the bed, clothes came off, the bed was made more of a mess and everything went back to normal. Sure normal. 

Everything was fine and normal. Whizzer had won and trapped Marvin on this sticky spider web that Whizzer had created as soon as he met the older man. 

Everything went back to how it began, toxic.

* * *

Marvin left in the morning for his work and Whizzer took it upon himself to clean up his apartment. The only reason why the apartment was such a mess was that Whizzer wanted Marvin to get mad. Whizzer liked it best when Marvin got mad because that meant more and better sex, fun. Whizzer hated it when Marvin made Whizzer feel like a pet, something Marvin owned and could tell it what to do. Whizzer knew what he was doing was wrong but who cares about doing things wrong when you're gonna die anyway. 

Whizzer didn't care about anything, he had no common sense, if he wanted to do something he would do it, that's how his whole life was. No, he wasn't some gay sob story where his parents were abusive and didn't accept him they were the opposite. Whizzer whole family knew he was gay but still waited to tell him until he told them, they accepted him, they were caring and liked his choice in men, they loved him. Whizzer had no reason to become a money-hungry prostitute beside the fact that he wanted to. Now that might sound stupid because well, who wants to become a prostitute you usually have to lose all your dignity and money so prostitution is your last chance at something good but Whizzer was just horny all the time because of the thought of having a ton of money turned him on.

Whizzer is a bad person if you couldn't tell. Whizzer being the bad guy in the relationship is weird right? Whizzer is usually painted as the victim and Marvin is painted as the bad guy which, he is. In some cases, to have a toxic relationship both people are bad, in this case, that's true. Whizzer manipulation Marvin with sex to get his money and pleasure, he's good at using people like a throwaway doll but for some reason, Whizzer hasn't been able to throw Marvin away. Marvin knew Whizzer's weaknesses, he can read people which is a good thing if you're making friends but not if you're trying to make someone stay with you. Marvin knew what made Whizzer tick and he used that as an advantage, Whizzer isn't having sex with you suggest that you move out so he can't pay rent, Whizzer is mad at you to buy something for him, Whizzer doesn't want to talk, make him now he's your's, your pet, your doll, you made him he needs to know that and if he doesn't, you move out. You don't talk to him anymore and when you see him on the street on a bench or in a box you spit on him, you kick the bucket that has money and look at the money roll down the street.

They were both slowly ruining each other's lives one way or another. For some unexplained reason, they stayed together, it made no sense if you knew what a healthy relationship looked like. Hell, their relationship would make no sense if you were a smart person which Marvin liked to say he was but he hadn't looked through the lie and saw the web he was already in. The only reason Marvin said he was smart was that Whizzer wasn't, well Whizzer was smart but not as 'smart' as Marvin was. Marvin would use a word that Whizzer didn't know so like any normal person Whizzer would ask what it meant and Marvin felt like he could rule the world with his smartness because Marvin felt superior to Whizzer, and everyone else in the world. 

Marvin had a superiority complex and Whizzer was just feeding into it, by being stupid which isn't something you see every day. Well, it's something you see every day if you were living with Marvin and Whizzer. 

Sometimes Whizzer would look at his life and just ask himself where he had gone. Yes, he liked the idea of money but when making money meant never falling in love it took a toll on someone. Whizzer had gotten a lot of money as a sex worker but sometimes he felt like he had a connection with people and then they left, they usually left in the morning but sometimes they would leave after having sex with Whizzer, like what had happened before Marvin came home last night. Whizzer didn't know that Marvin was gonna find out about his life and Whizzer didn't think that Marvin would be mad at him, like for christ's sake Marvin had never told him they didn't have an open relationship.   
In the back of Whizzer's brain and at the bottom of his heart he knew that he did truly love Marvin and liked being around him but when Marvin is always yelling at you and most people that have sex with you don't love you it's semi-reasonable for Whizzer to act like he normally would with any man he was having sex with when he with Marvin. Marvin was just another customer, another customer that Whizzer knew deep down that he loved. 

Most of the fights Whizzer and Marvin got into they would usually end with very angry no love sex. But during special moments, (maybe when Marvin had realized he had hit a nerve with Whizzer and saw Whizzer's eyes get glossy.) at the end of their arguments Marvin would go to whatever room Whizzer was in and just lay down or sit next to being soft and gentle with Whizzer like he might break. Marvin would usually get up to take a shower and then come back to go to bed without touching Whizzer, Whizzer would always think,

_don't leave._

But he would never say it, afraid of what might happen if he did. 

* * *

Marvin and Trina's relationship was very weird at the moment. Of course, it had been a while since they divorced but whenever they were in the same room the air felt thick and no one could breathe. Marvin was over at Trina's a lot because of his son, now Jason never asked to see his dad Marvin just came when he wanted to and left when he wanted to this was usually on the weekends or when Marvin didn't have work. Marvin would try his best to make his kid know that he wasn't the bad guy, Marvin tried playing chess with him, going to museums, Jason's favorite baseball games but nothing worked Jason always had a look on his face saying 'I hate you so much why are you here.' And for some reason every time Marvin was over Mendel would also be over, it was weird and didn't make sense to Marvin but the only thing he knew about it was he didn't like it when Mendel was over because Trina was Marvin's wife-

Marvin's wife. 

Marvin's....wife. 

Wife. 

Ex-wife...Trina was Marvin's ex-wife and could do what she wanted but to Marvin, if you gave him attention and the love that the needed then no matter how hard you try you aren't getting out of his life because he breaks you down until you need him so you can never leave him. Trina knew this she had been with Marvin and there was still that little part of her that would want to be with Marvin and when he showed the slightest dissatisfaction she wanted to rush to him and now what was wrong so he wouldn't yell at her but now she could do what she wanted, she could love who she wanted and Marvin needed to understand that but for some reason, he didn't. 

Trina knew that deep down in Marvin he was a good person who does good things and loves people but that was hidden beneath multiple lawyers of anger distrust and possible trauma. Trina knew this because she asked Mendel one session why Marvin was the way he is. 

"Oh, his parents were terrible to him, manipulative and just downright terrible people," Mendel said flipping through his notebook to get to Marvin's section.

"Really? Why would they do that?" Trina asked feeling bad for her ex-husband thinking of all the time he almost hit her, maybe those memories made him stop before he scared her. 

"Marvin said he didn't know but he knew that his father was terrible to him and he never wants to be that way to his kid, which of as last session he thinks he failed Jason." 

"What? No, Jason loves Marvin but he just doesn't show it. Marvin is the best dad Jason could ever ask for." Trina started feeling worse for all the bad things she had said about Marvin when they divorced. 

"Marvin also said that one time he almost hit you and then later tried to cut himself but Jason interrupted him." At this time Trina just started crying, she had never known that Marvin had gone through such bad shit because she always thought that he had always been a jerk no matter what.  
"Hey don't cry," Mendel rubbed Trina's back "at least he knows what he did was wrong." The way that Mendel tried comforting Trina didn't work because if you did something wrong or were about to do something wrong the punishment for that isn't self-harm. But Trina knew that she should stop crying because Mendel probably had other patients. 

It was such a surreal thing that happened to figure out that Marvin had trauma, Trina knew that just because things happened to him doesn't give him an excuse to be an abuser. But Trina just felt bad, like really bad she didn't know what other emotion to feel besides sadness for Marvin whenever she saw him. 

Trina also knew that deep down she still loved Marvin because, in reality, he was the first man that she loved. She liked to think that Marvin loved her too, deep down he loved her but in a different way, because he didn't 'love' her but he hopefully loved her, hopefully, you understand what I mean. 

Trina's relationship with Whizzer was different, she would never admit to it but she did really like Whizzer he was nice and cared about Jason but she also hated Whizzer, because he stole her husband. Whenever she sees Whizzer hangout with Marvin or getting a little too close to him while they were at her house she hoped that one day Marvin would leave him in the dirt and never come back but, that was hateful and hate is a strong word that you shouldn't use. But in cases like this is was acceptable. One day Marvin had called Trina on the phone saying that Whizzer was a sex worker and had been cheating on him. Now Trina felt 3 different emotions 1. Happiness because Marvin cheated on her so he deserved this 2. Sadness because no one deserves to get cheated on and she felt bad for Marvin and 3. Anger because what the fuck Whizzer, why would you do that?   
Trina wanted Marvin to leave Whizzer but he didn't he said that he was going to stay with him because he loved him. 

Marvin loved Whizzer. 

Marvin loved a sex worker. 

Marvin loves someone else. 

Love. 

Love was a difficult thing in this world that was created to torture whoever was in it. For Trina she loved Marvin and she might be falling in love with Marvin's therapist which was a weird thing. Love was also something that was supposed to last forever and was between a man and a woman, Trina's mother always told her that. For Marvin, he loved Whizzer and loved Jason and loved Trina differently. Love was also something that is annoying and boring and it fades and never comes back, love is something you should never do, love was also between a man and a woman so whenever Marvin's coworkers ask him 'how is your wife' he always responds with 'she's good' not 'i'm gay' because that's wrong. For Jason, he loved his mom and chess and maybe his dad he didn't know. His father always told him love was the most beautiful thing in the world but Jason had seen loved, it's gross, annoying, and hurts so, in reality, the most beautiful thing was chess. When Jason told his father his feelings about love he looked terrified, he took Jason by the shoulders and said. 

"Jason, never think that never think that ok?" Marvin shook his son "Love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't you ever forget that." 

"Why does it matter? It's just a word." Jason was a little shocked by being shooked around. 

"Love may be just a word but it is a word with very deep meaning. do you understand me?" Marvin looked like those crazy people you see on the side of the street going'The end is nearrrrr!!' so it was hard to take him seriously. 

"Yes, ya I understand you. Can you let me go now?" Jason asked his dad and Marvin slowly let go of his kid. Jason didn't understand his dad, he just said that so he would let go of him. Jason now knew that his thoughts about love were right because 2 months after Marvin had said his whole spiel on why love was important Marvin had come out as not only gay but a cheater. Jason had always thought that his mom and dad would stay together forever because they said they would but they lied, Marvin, lied so he must have lied about everything else. Like love. 

Jason found it weird when Marvin would take him to art museums because has Jason ever showed interest in art? NO! Marvin has taken him to like 12 art museums and 3 baseball games, now if you wanted to bond with your child you would take them to something make sure they like it. It's like Marvin doesn't even know Jason, he doesn't even...know Jason. Marvin didn't know Jason because Jason had never made an effort to let Marvin know who he is. Jason had so much resentment for his dad that when Marvin wanted to be a good dad Jason didn't let him get a chance. The only thing Marvin knew about Jason was that he liked chess and baseball, and hated his dad.   
When Marvin tried to do things Jason liked, Marvin didn't like the subject. Jason begged his dad to go to a baseball game and Marvin despises baseball, he has no reason to he just finds all sports stupid. He isn't a sports person if you couldn't tell. Marvin didn't have the heart to tell his son that he didn't like baseball so he went to the game with him, Marvin tried to find something he liked, the pitcher. Marvin wouldn't stop staring at the pitcher, he was so beautiful it was almost insulting. Marvin had been to enticed by the pitcher he hadn't be paying attention to the game, their team was losing 24-12. Jason was obviously in a bad mood but Marvin didn't care because holy fuck did the pitcher just wink at him? 

"Dad, can we go?" Jason tugged on the arm of his dad's shirt. 

"Hm?" Marvin pulled his eyesight away from the hot as fuck pitcher to look at his son "I thought you liked baseball why do you wanna leave?" 

"Our team is losing," Jason pouted and slumped in his chair "and there isn't that much of the game left so we're gonna lose so can we just leave." 

"Why are we losing?" Marvin asked his son. 

"Are you kidding me?" Jason looked offended so Marvin just shook his head slowly "Oh my god. Do you even like baseball? Why did you come? Mom could've taken me." Jason started yelling at his dad which got some other people at the game looking at them in concern. 

"Kid look-" 

"I'm not your kid!" Jason yelled standing up and picking up his jacket "I don't want to be your kid anymore! You're a terrible dad! I HATE YOU!" Jason ran away from his dad which left Marvin in shock. 

Some nice people went over to try and comfort Marvin as he was getting his things together. But people were blocking him from finding his son. 

"I know how hard it is to be a stepdad-" An old man trying to comfort Marvin was cut off. 

Marvin walked right up to the old man talking to him "If you don't move out of my way right now I will drive my fist through your fucking face." The old man moved to the side so Marvin could get through to crowed and looked like he was having a heart attack but Marvin didn't care because he needed to find his son. 

* * *

When Marvin did find his son Jason was crying outside the stadium. There was one woman sitting next to him trying to comfort him 

When Marvin walked over to his son the lady comforting him look familiar but Marvin couldn't put a finger on it. 

"Hi, I'm corde-" 

"I don't care." The woman looked shocked "Jason, what was that?" Marvin stared daggers into Jason which isn't something you should ever do because that's your kid and that's super mean. 

"You heard me," Jason said through sniffles and wiping his eyes "I don't want to be your kid anymore." 

"But Jason what does that mean? I brought you to this baseball game because I love you." 

Jason looked up at his dad with teary eyes and he looked very angry "If you loved my why did you leave mom." Marvin looked shocked and the woman who was comforting Jason slowly backed away from the father and son. Marvin just looked at his son is disbelief because, why would he say that. Marvin instantly thought Trina said something about Marvin not loving him but he didn't want to believe that because why would Trina do that? 

"Jason, what do you mean? I do love you, I'm just different." Marvin reached out for his son's hand but was smacked away. 

"It's doesn't mean you had to leave mom, you can still love her." Jason started crying more. 

"Jason, I can't love your mother. My genetics or brain doesn't let me love your mother because I don't like girls, I like men. I like...I'm with Whizzer." Marvin hugged his son trying to comfort him "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't love you." 

Jason's tears were making Marvin's shirt wet but he didn't care because they were having a bonding moment. They were having a bonding moment but then Jason asked him something that didn't make any sense at all. 

"Dad, if your genetics make you gay, does that mean I'm gay?" 

Marvin looked down at his son confused "What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still gonna get super cheesy but I don't think you guys understand how happy I get when people give me kudos on this story because Marvin means the world to me and I love his story so much so I'm really happy you guys like my stuff. I will hopefully post another chapter of "Did you know I love dogs" and "He's lying" so please wait!!!


End file.
